Blue Squirrel
by Aidokuu
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack est le lieutenant le plus doué de la Section Criminel du Gotei 13. Accompagné de son assistant Hisagi, il résout affaires sur affaires sans problèmes. Une nouvelle affaire se présente à lui ; un journaliste assassiné. Mystères, trahisons, meurtres... Il devra faire face à son passé, mais aussi à l'amour.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note : **Alors voici, enfin, ma première fiction. J'avais dis que je la publierais quand j'aurais finis, mais faire une fiction sans un peu de critiques ou encouragements, ça motive pas trop. x) Alors je publie le prologue. :) Critiques acceptées, et les compliments aussi, évidemment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE.<strong>

_Le premier meurtre : le journaliste. _

* * *

><p>Rose soupira une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il poireautait dans cette misérable rue sombre et malodorante. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était les gens qui n'étaient pas ponctuelle ! Bien sûr, lui, était souvent en retard mais bon ce n'était pas pareil.<p>

Il était quand le même le meilleur journaliste de sa génération ! Et sa notoriété - déjà immense ! – allait encore augmenter grâce à son rendez-vous, et à ce nouveau scoop qu'il préparait depuis un bon mois, maintenant.

Rose sourit. Bien sûr, il avait quelques doutes par rapport à ce rendez-vous. Il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage de l'homme qui l'avait contacté.

Mais l'offre était tellement alléchante qu'il s'était dit que sa valait le coup d'y aller. Juste par curiosité.

Par contre, on ne le faisait pas attendre. C'était inacceptable ! Il souffla, puis fit une grimace en voyant sur quoi il avait marché.

« Quel horrible endroit ! s'écria Rose.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, fit une voix derrière lui. »

Rose tourna la tête juste quelques secondes, et n'aperçut pas plus qu'une paire de yeux ambres qui brillaient dans l'ombre, parce qu'un coup de feu retentit.

La balla le percuta de plein fouet, Rose s'écroula sur le ventre. Son cœur battait furieusement presque douloureusement dans son corps. Le mystérieux homme sortit de l'ombre, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Les yeux ambre qu'il avait aperçut l'observaient, avec audace et arrogance, le reste du visage était caché par un masque noir. Un sourire fin naquit sur les lèvres de son agresseur.

« Vous avez cherché beaucoup trop loin, Rose. Il ne faut jamais _le_ provoquer. Vous auriez du le comprendre dès le début et arrêter votre enquête pour votre article. »

Rose lança un regard haineux à son agresseur tout en essayant de résister contre la douleur, contre la mort.

Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ?

L'homme se releva et repartit calmement.

« Les hommes sont parfois bêtes et puériles, pensa-t-il. Ils ont peur de la mort, mais fonce dedans en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Sommes-nous tous comme ça ? »

Il soupira en jetant un dernier regard au cadavre derrière lui, et s'en alla.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est court, mais après tout ce n'est que le prologue. La suite est bien plus longue, ne vous inquiétez pas. Reviews ? :)

_Aidokuû._


	2. Le lieutenant Jaggerjack

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note : **Alors que dire.. ? J'ai été trés surprise d'avoir autant de reviews ( pour moi 9, c'est énorme, si, j'vous jure ! ) pour un si petit prologue, mais qui a bien plu apparemment ! Croyez-moi, je suis super motivée, là ! x) Bon, voici le chapitre 2, en avance parce que je suis puni de pc à partir de demain, jusqu'à lundi, et je préférais le mettre en avance qu'en retard. ( je suis ponctuelle ! ) Bonne lecture !

**Je recherche une bêta-reader !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1.<strong>

_Le lieutenant Jaggerjack. _

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était furieux.<p>

Non seulement, on le réveillait à 4 heures du matin, mais en plus on lui foutait des policiers incompétents. Il fronça les sourcils en observant attentivement les deux policiers de bas niveaux en face de lui. L'un tremblait de peur, et l'autre restait assez calme d'apparence mais son regard nerveux trahissait son angoisse.

« Des trouillards, quoi, pensa Grimmjow »

Puis il fit un sourire sadique.

« J'espère bien que vous avez de sacré arguments pour votre défense parce qu'un rapport à votre Chef s'impose face à votre incompétence ! Aboya-t-il.

- Nous sommes désolé, lieutenant, déclara le plus calme.

- J'espère bien ! Toi, dit Grimmjow en désignant celui qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, va me sécuriser cette putain de zone, et toi, il désigna l'autre, explique les faits.

- C'est un homme qui n'a pas été encore identifié, la trentaine, cheveux blonds, longs. La cause du décès est une balle qu'il a reçu droit dans le cœur, nous pensons que le tueur l'a assassiné de dos. Rien n'a été volé, le mobile est donc inconnu. »

Le rapport était net, clair et précis. Grimmjow n'y trouva rien à redire. Pour l'instant. Il examina l'endroit où la victime avait été trouvé. Une impasse peu fréquentée, sombre et petite. Il y avait des cartons vides qui jonchaient un peu partout, sûrement laissés par des SDF. Le corps était dans un coin. La victime était sur le ventre, mais rien qu'à voir ses vêtements, Grimmjow se demanda tout de suite ce qu'un tel homme faisait ici. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche maculée d'une large tâche de sang, d'un pantalon qu'il devinait sur mesure, noir, de chaussures de la même couleur, vernies.

Grimmjow mit ses gants, et s'accroupit près du corps. Il toucha la joue de celui-ci.

« Le corps est tiède. Le décès remonte à moins d'une heure, je pense, déclara-t-il. Votre rapport était bon, Agent …

- Kiyori, lieutenant, fit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire ravi qu'un des meilleures éléments du Gotei 13 lui fasse un petit compliment. »

Grimmjow hocha la tête puis retourna à son examen.

L'agent Kiyori observait avec attention les gestes et commentaires du bleuté. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un des lieutenants les plus réputés de l'organisation du Gotei 13, la police de Tokyo. Il avait toujours résolues les affaires qu'on lui avait attribuées, même les plus complexes, mais le Lieutenant Jaggerjack avait aussi la réputation d'être un connard, doté d'un sale caractère. Le jeune homme, bien qu'il soit un pur hétéro, le trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait un charisme bestial, ce qui servait beaucoup pour ses interrogatoires où aucun de ses suspects ne résistaient longtemps. Ses cheveux étaient bleus clair, couleur peu commune, et ses yeux turquoise en fascinaient plus d'un. La voix rauque de celui-ci le fit sursauter.

« Bon, mec, au lieu de mater, bosse un peu, grogna-t-il.

- Oui, lieutenant, répondit l'agent Kiyori. »

Les renforts arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Après que le corps fut emporté, et que la zone fouillée au peigne fin, Grimmjow rentra au poste de police. Il n'avait trouvé aucun indice, aucune trace de l'identité de la victime, bref, cette enquête commençait vraiment mal, il piétinait déjà sur place. A peine fut-il entré dans son bureau qu'une tornade verte lui tomba dessus.

- Nell, déclara le bleuté, blasé de son enthousiasme sans raison.

- Comment tu vas, chou ? demanda ladite Nell.

Nell était une des seules personnes à pouvoir supporter Grimmjow, si on ne compte pas sans assistant qui n'avait pas le choix de le supporter. Elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire pour le commandant Yamamoto. Voyant que Grimmjow ne répondait pas à sa question, elle reprit :

« Il paraît que t'as une nouvelle enquête ?

- Ouais, j'attends l'identification de la victime pour commencer, je ne peux rien faire sinon.

- Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui ? demanda à nouveau Nell.

- Non, quedal. Mais rien qu'à voir ses vêtement, je peux te dire que c'était un homme friqué, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait dans une rue pour SDF, soupira Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Un rendez-vous ?

- Tu comprendras mieux quand tu sauras qui c'est, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, je retourne travailler, sinon le vieux va m'engueuler, bonne journée chaton !

Elle sortit de la pièce en rigolant, tandis que Grimmjow soupirait de lassitude face au comportement exubérant de la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bip sonore retentit de la pièce, et Grimmjow se jeta presque sur son ordinateur. Le médecin légiste avait apparemment vite identifié la victime. Il parcourut la fiche du regard.

« Rose Ōtoribashi. Trente quatre ans. Journaliste. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants, lut Grimmjow. »

C'était apparemment un homme simple, qui n'avait jamais eu aucun problème quel qu'il soit avec la police.

Grimmjow soupira une nouvelle fois, en voyant à quel point il ne possédait aucun moyen d'avancer, même pas un objet, ni de témoignage. Il attrapa son portable en un geste rageur, et tapa un numéro.

« Allo ? fit une voix ensommeillée au bout de quelques secondes.

- T'es pas encore debout ? s'exclama Grimmjow. Il est 6 heures du matin !

- Oh, c'est vous Lieutenant, fit la voix, légèrement anxieuse.

- Ramène tes fesses immédiatement ! »

Et il raccrocha. Grimmjow se mit au boulot commençant son rapport pour ne pas être en retard, tout en réfléchissant à l'enquête. La victime avait été tuée de dos, d'un coup précis droit dans le cœur disait le rapport du légiste, ce qui confirmait ce qu'avait dis l'Agent Kiyori. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, et mit en place son tableau de meurtres, il plaça quelques photos de Rose et l'observa attentivement.

« Quelque chose cloche, pensa Grimmjow. Seulement quoi ? C'est trop impersonnel. Pas de violence, pas de coups, juste une balle. »

Soudain, un jeune homme arriva précipitamment dans la pièce en respirant bruyamment, signe qu'il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici.

« T'es en retard, Hisagi, répliqua Grimmjow sans lever les yeux de son tableau. »

Ledit Hisagi souffla, et se mit aux côtés de son lieutenant. Il possédait d'épais cheveux noirs, ainsi que des yeux couleur onyx, il était assez musclé et avait une peau mâte. Il aimait la provocation, preuve en est : sur sa joue gauche, il s'était fait tatoué un « 69 ». Mais Grimmjow l'appréciait parce qu'il avait un esprit vif capable de voir ce que les meilleurs rateraient.

Le brun observa à son tour attentivement le tableau.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Grimmjow toujours le regard fixé sur les photos.

- Professionnel, répondit juste Shuuhei. Une balle droite dans le cœur, de dos. Il savait qui était la victime, l'a attiré dans un guet-apens, et l'a tué.

- C'est ce que je pensais, répliqua Grimmjow. Cherchons un peu qui pourrait en vouloir à la victime, et comment celle-ci a-t-elle pu se faire rouler à ce point.

Shuuhei hocha la tête, et suivit le bleuté qui partait rapidement vers la sortie du poste de police.

* * *

><p>En sortant d'une grande maison, Grimmjow et Shuuhei soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient allés interrogés et annoncés la mort de Rose à leur famille. La mère, dès qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, avait ameuté toute la famille, c'est-à-dire, ses sœurs, ses frères, leurs femmes et maris, leurs enfants, petits-enfants, leurs cousins… Bref, plus d'une trentaine de personnes qui s'était entassés dans le salon tout en pleurant la perte de leur prodige. Ils avaient donc terminé très tard, et n'avaient pas beaucoup plus avancé puisque ceux-ci ne savait rien du tout ! La nuit commençait déjà à assombrir les rues. Grimmjow marchait pensivement, lorsque qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux orange qu'il était déjà par terre avec la personne à califourchon sur lui. Elle s'écria :<p>

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? »

C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine, fin et élancé, des cheveux courts et désordonnés orange, des yeux marrons légèrement doré, un visage fin, des lèvres pulpeuse. Grimmjow se surprit à le regarder fixement, appréciant la vue, et secoua discrètement sa tête.

« Je pense que je peux vous dire la même chose, répondit-il avec un regard noir.

- Pff, fit l'orangé en se relevant. »

Il tendit sa main vers Grimmjow pour l'aider et celui-ci la prit.

« Je suis désolé, déclara le bleuté sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Y a pas de quoi, dit le jeune homme en détournant le regard assez gêné. Faites attention quand même la prochaine fois.

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? demanda Grimmjow amusé.

- N-non ! s'exclama le roux en rougissant. Vous m'avez compris !

Grimmjow rigola. Qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait être prude ! Mais Grimmjow le trouva vraiment beau.

« Bon, au revoir, dit Ichigo en s'éloignant du bleuté toujours aussi rouge.

- A la prochaine, répondit Grimmjow en souriant amusé. »

Grimmjow rigola à nouveau en voyant l'orangé se mettre à rougir à nouveau, et celui-ci lui fit un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin.

Grimmjow rentra chez lui exténué mais pas le moins du monde pressé d'aller se coucher. Il travailla encore un peu en cherchant un peu plus sur la victime, et après deux heures de travails une fois de plus infructueux, c'est en un soupir qu'il se décida à dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Votre avis ? :D Bon, le chapitre 2, ce sera vendredi prochain. Pour faire attendre, je suis entrain d'écrire un OS sur Ichigo et Grimmjow, je pense que je le publierais mardi, vu que je n'aurais pas mon pc avant ! Bisous, bisous. Et n'oubliez pas ... Reviews ! :)

_Aidokuû._


	3. Mystère

**Note : **Le chapitre deux en ligne ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout donnez votre avis ! :D

**Maintenant j'ai une gentille bêta : Idiote ( non, je ne l'insulte pas, c'est son pseudo xD) très gentille, si j'vous jure !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

_Mystère. _

* * *

><p>Tout était sombre. Il avait peur, il tremblait.<p>

Un coup de feu retentit une nouvelle fois dans la maison, et il sursauta en fermant les yeux et en sanglotant en silence.

Il entendait ses parents derrière la porte, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Sa mère pleurait et semblait supplier quelqu'un, son père hurlait de douleur. Hurlait la mort.

Un coup de feu.

Un hurlement, des pleurs, des supplices.

Deux coups de feu.

Le silence. Il sentait l'odeur de la mort, il sentait le sang, il pouvait presque le voir couler sur les corps de ses parents. Parce que, oui, ses parents étaient morts. Il le sentait.

Des pas se rapprochèrent lentement de la porte. La mort se rapprochait. Il le sentait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, terrifié, et la large porte en bois s'ouvrit en grand.

_La mort était là._

Trois coups de feu.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, et légèrement étourdi. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.<p>

Ne pouvait-il pas seulement oublier ces coups de feu ? Ce visage ?

De mauvaise humeur, il s'avança vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, et l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps le détendit immédiatement. Après avoir enfilé son boxer, il prit une chemise blanche et un jean, et il s'habilla. Dehors, il pleuvait, il allait avoir froid avec sa veste en cuir, mais il s'en fichait. Il regarda sa montre et soupira, il lui restait encore 2 heures à tuer. Il mit ses chaussures et sortit de son appartement.

Si il avait du temps à tuer, autant s'en servir pour réfléchir à son enquête. Il arriva au poste après quelques minutes de trajet et se gara.

En entrant au poste, tout était calme, ce qui était assez rare. Peu de personnes étaient présentes, l'heure de pointe étant 8 heures, alors qu' il n'était que 6 heures et demie.

Il arriva à son bureau, et remarqua que sa porte était déjà ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils, il était sûr de l'avoir fermé la veille, après avoir fini son rapport. Quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau ! Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était complètement retournée. Le bureau était fissuré, les papiers déchirés, l'ordinateur était en miette. Grimmjow sentit la colère monter en lui. Il fouilla quelques minutes, pour s'assurer que tout était là. Il manquait le double de son rapport sur le meurtre de Rose, et quelques fichiers sans importances.

Il alla au bureau du commandant tellement en colère, que les personnes qui le croisèrent l'évitèrent pratiquement en courant. Nell était déjà là, assise sur sa chaise, au téléphone.

« Hum, bien sûr… Non ce n'est pas possible le 20 ! … Je demanderai au Commandant… faisait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Grimmjow, n'ayant aucune patience, prit le téléphone en main et hurla dans celui-ci :

« Elle a autre chose à faire ! »

Et il raccrocha. Nell le regardait, outrée par son comportement.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! On ne fait pas…

- Mon bureau a été saccagé, et cambriolé. Elle était où la surveillance pendant ce temps ?

- Co-comment ? fit-elle en pâlissant. »

Elle comprenait la gravité de ce qu'il se passait. Si quelqu'un arrivait à rentrer dans le bureau d'un policier, tout saccager et voler quelque chose sans se faire voir, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le faire et que les dossiers n'étaient plus en sécurité ici.

« J'appelle tout de suite le commandant ! paniqua-t-elle en agrippant le téléphone et en composant un numéro. »

* * *

><p>Yamamoto scrutait du regard chaque personne face à lui. Dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Nell, il avait tout de suite convoqué les capitaines et leurs lieutenants.<p>

Grimmjow était assis à côté de son capitaine, Kaname Tôsen. Le bleuté le détestait. Il était égocentrique et arrogant, et traitait les autres comme si ils n'étaient que des saletés sur sa chaussure, bien qu'il ne leur soit pas supérieur. Et puis, son instinct se méfiait de lui… Et son instinct se trompait rarement.

« L'heure est grave. Quelqu'un a réussi à rentrer et à dérober des dossiers de la police ! Comment cela se fait-il que la sécurité n'ait rien vu ? commença Yamamoto. Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

-Il y a un blanc de 30 secondes à 3 heures 07 et à nouveau à 3 heures 31 sur les vidéos des caméras qui surveillent l'entrée du bureau du Lieutenant Jaggerjack. Nous avons cru que c'était un petit problème technique et nous avions l'intention de changer la caméra aujourd'hui, s'expliqua l'homme avec une vois nasillarde.

- Lieutenant Jaggerjack, appela Yamamoto. Au rapport !

- Je suis parti hier vers 21 heures 30, tout était en ordre et j'ai fermé la porte à clef. Ce matin, je suis arrivé vers 6 heures et demi, j'ai remarqué que ma porte était ouverte, et mon bureau saccagé.

- Est-ce que l'on vous a pris quelque chose ?

- Le rapport sur mon enquête en cours, et des dossiers sans importance. J'ai eu l'impression que le voleur voulait surtout le rapport, et brouiller les pistes en prenant autre chose, déclara Grimmjow.

- Bien, fit Yamamoto pensivement. Nous all-

- Si je peux me permettre, coupa le capitaine Unohana. Mon bureau a aussi été cambriolé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous a pris, Capitaine Unohana ? demanda le commandant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le dossier du Lieutenant Jaggerjack, murmura-t-elle. »

Grimmjow sentit les regards se tourner vers lui, et soupira intérieurement.

« Lieutenant Jaggerjack, reprit le vieil homme. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais quelqu'un s'intéresse à vous et à votre enquête. Je veux que vous redoubliez de vigilance.

- Oui, commandant, répondit Grimmjow d'un ton neutre. »

Le bleuté eut un regard méfiant vers son capitaine. Quelque chose clochait… Personne n'aurait pu rentrer à part quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien le système. Donc quelqu'un qui y était.

Yamamoto mit fin à la réunion, mais appela Grimmjow une nouvelle fois.

« Commandant, dit-il en se mettant face à lui.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est votre affaire après tout.

- Je pense que quelqu'un nous a trahis, déclara le bleuté. Il fallait une personne qui connaissait très bien le système, et seule une personne étant à l'intérieur peut le connaître.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous a pris ce rapport en particulier, à votre avis ?

- Le voleur peut être complice avec le tueur. Il ne veut pas que j'avance dans l'affaire. Rose avait dû trouver quelque chose de vraiment gros pour qu'on le tue et ensuite qu'on essaye d'entraver l'enquête. »

Yamamoto regarda fixement le jeune homme puis le congédia. Quand Grimmjow fut sorti, il ferma les yeux. Ainsi, _il_ avait commencé à attaquer…

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire lieutenant ? demanda Shuuhei tout en mangeant un croissant.<p>

- On va aller voir l'appartement de Rose, ensuite on ira à son travail, _le Tokyo Press_, parce qu'on y a pas pensé hier.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir d'abord le journal, on n'a pas encore reçu l'autorisation vu la pagaille que vous avez foutu ce matin, fit le brun.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on essaye de me faire chier dans cette enquête, soupira Grimmjow. »

Après quelques minutes en voiture, ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble du _Tokyo Press_, un des journaux les plus vendus de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde les accueillit avec joie et demanda :

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous sommes de la police, puis-je parler au directeur ? dit Grimmjow en montrant sa plaque.

- Oh, bien sûr, fit-elle légèrement surprise. Monsieur Akata est en rendez-vous actuellement, pouvez-vous attendre quelques instants, cela ne devrait plus tarder. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant qu'un homme ne vienne vers eux. Il était assez grand, des cheveux bruns longs attachés en catogan, des yeux verts, et un visage carré. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noire. Il se présenta :

« Je suis Akata, le directeur du Tokyo Press. Vous vouliez me parler lieutenant ?

- Je suis responsable de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'un de vos employés, Rose Ōtoribashi. Pouvons-nous parler dans un endroit plus privé, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Grimmjow en sentant les regards de quelques journalistes sur lui.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Après quelques minutes de marche dans un dédale de couloirs plus somptueux les uns que les autres – on aurait plus dit un hôtel qu'une édition de presse – ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Akata. Celui-ci les fit entrer. Grimmjow commença :

« Bien, j'aimerais savoir sur quoi travaillait Rose, ces temps-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il m'a dit qu'il avait un gros scoop, qu'il allait enfin atteindre le summum de la célébrité.

- Il ne vous a vraiment donné aucun détail ? insista le bleuté.

- Il m'a seulement parlé d'un club de streap-tease, dans le nord de Tokyo sans me dire son nom. Il voulait garder la surprise.

- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a deux jours, il sortait du boulot assez pressé mais comme j'avais encore un rendez-vous et que je voulais rentrer au plus vite, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Pour finir, où étiez-vous la nuit du 16 Juillet à 3 heures du matin ? demanda le bleuté.

- Vous croyez que je l'ai tué ? s'énerva le directeur.

- C'est juste la routine, nous sommes obligés de poser cette question. Où étiez-vous la nuit du 16 juillet à 3 heures du matin.

- Chez moi, et je dormais à cette heure-ci.

- Quelqu'un pourra témoigner ?

- Ma femme, répondit sèchement Akata. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Grimmjow et Shuuhei, puis reprit la parole toujours aussi froid :

« Est-ce que l'interrogatoire est fini ?

- Pour vous, oui, sachez que pour l'instant vous n'êtes en aucun cas suspecté de quoi que ce soit. Puis-je parler aux collègues de Rose ? demanda le bleuté.

- Ils sont déjà assez choqués comme ça, mais vous faites votre boulot après tout, soupira Akata en soupirant. »

À peine Akata sortit de la pièce que Shuuhei rétorqua :

« Ce n'est pas le meurtrier.

- Je sais, Rose était son meilleur journaliste, pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ?

- Nous n'avons donc aucune piste.

- Quelle déduction, Sherlock ! ironisa Grimmjow. »

Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs personnes entrèrent les unes après les autres dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci s'avança aux côtés du lieutenant puis les présenta :

« Voici les collègues de Rose : Love, Yumichika, et Nnoitra. »

C'était un groupe très hétérogène. Tous semblaient très différents les uns des autres. Love avait une coupe afro, et était vêtu d'habits datant des années 80. Yumichika était gracieux, les cheveux courts bleus nuits, beau, mais avec le regard hautain qu'il leur lançait, il semblaient nettement imbu de lui même ). Quant à Nnoitra, il souriait, laissant voir de grandes dents pointues, donnant une impression de sadisme peu rassurante, et ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Grimmjow soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin, il en était sûr maintenant.

Le bleuté et Shuuhei passèrent leur matinée à interroger les trois collègues de la victime. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réagi en apprenant la mort de Rose, le voyant sans doute comme un concurrent, et ils ne savaient absolument rien sur l'article que prévoyait de faire le journaliste.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, déjà déprimés par la tournure que prenait cette enquête. Shuuhei souffla tout en disant :

« Le seul indice intéressant, c'est que l'article était sur un club de streap-tease dans le nord de Tokyo. Seulement, le nord de Tokyo, c'est vague ! Et puis il y en a je ne sais combien qui ne sont même pas répertoriés !

- Si on part défaitiste, on n'avancera jamais, Hisagi, répliqua Grimmjow. Les collègues de Rose ont tous un alibi, ce ne sont pas eux les meurtriers. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son entourage, sinon ils ne se seraient pas donné rendez-vous dans un endroit sombre et désert. Ça n'aurait pas paru étrange de les voir ensemble, vu qu'ils se connaissaient. Le meurtrier devait connaître Rose mais Rose, non.

- Ça se tient, admit le brun.

- On n'a toujours pas reçu l'autorisation pour aller voir l'appartement de la victime ?

- Non, et on ne l'aura pas avant demain, commença Shuuhei. Lieutenant, je ne veux pas me dérober, mais on ne peut rien faire avant demain, et j'ai quelque chose à faire de personnel alors…

- Oui, je te laisse ton après-midi. Cela ne sert à rien de tourner en rond. Je vais essayer de contacter des personnes pour qu'elles puissent nous aider à chercher le club. On va fouiller tous ceux du nord, un par un. Alors repose-toi ! dit-il en s'en allant. »

Grimmjow monta dans sa voiture, et, ne pouvant retourner à son bureau qui était réquisitionné, décida de rentrer chez lui pour manger tranquillement, et réfléchir au calme.

Alors qu'il roulait sur une route peu empruntée, il vit une voiture sur le bas-côté, et un homme avec une chevelure orange. Apparemment, la voiture était en panne vu la fumée qui sortait du capot ouvert. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il se mit à côté du jeune homme.

« Tiens, tiens, on a besoin d'aide ? demanda ironiquement Grimmjow.

- V-vous ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, moi, répliqua le bleuté. T'as un problème avec ta voiture, gamin ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et non, je n'ai aucun problème ! »

Grimmjow rigola face à l'entêtement du rouquin, et descendit de sa voiture. Il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en mécanique, mais avait quelques bases. Il regarda à l'intérieur du capot, se tourna vers le jeune homme puis ricana.

« Ta voiture vient de rendre l'âme, gamin. Tu vas devoir appeler une dépanneuse.

- J'ai plus de portable, grogna le rouquin. Et arrêtez de m'appeler gamin ! »

La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire du bleuté s'agrandir encore plus, puis marmonna :

« J'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin...

- Aller, monte dans ma voiture, je te ramène !

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda le rouquin.

- Si tu veux rester sous la pluie, suffit de demander ! sourit le bleuté. Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, bougonna le rouquin. »

Grimmjow rigola encore plus.

Décidément, ce gamin était vraiment amusant !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> ça vous a plu ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange, etc... ? Dites le moi !

**Réponses aux questions pour les reviews anonyme :**

lili-199 : C'est à dire, une death fic ? Il y aura forcément des morts vu que c'est une fiction policière... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta question.

_Aidokuû._


	4. Les recherches

**Note :** Je n'ai aucune motivation pour écrire le chapitre 6 ( c'est les vacances, et ça se voit ! ) Donc, je vous publie le chapitre 3 parce que le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas tant que le chapitre 6 ne sera pas écrit. ( dans une semaine et demi, voir deux, quoi. ) Bref, 2 chapitres en une semaine ? Quoi de mieux ?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 :<strong>

_Les recherches. _

* * *

><p>« J'aimerais te connaître, Ichigo, lança directement Grimmjow. Quel âge as-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Comme études ?<p>

- Vous êtes direct, vous ! répliqua le rouquin. J'ai 24 ans, et je suis encore en études de droit pour devenir avocat.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans ! ricana le bleuté.

- Et _toi, _Grimmjow ? Quel âge as-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda Ichigo.

- J'ai 29 ans, et je suis lieutenant de police depuis 3 ans.

- Seulement 29 ans ? Tu fais plus.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui croyais que j'avais encore du sex-appeal, s'esclaffa le policier. »

Ichigo rigola légèrement, et Grimmjow reprit :

« T'es vraiment beau quand tu souris.

- Ta technique de drague à deux balles est médiocre, Grimmjow, se moqua le rouquin

- Déjà que j'ai plus de sex-appeal, si en plus mes techniques de dragues sont médiocres, je cours à la catastrophe ! ricana Grimmjow.

- C'est vrai, pourtant il y a des gens à qui ça doit plaire, les phrases de ce genre-là.

- Ça te plaît, à toi ? demanda le bleuté. »

Ichigo rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Grimmjow soupira légèrement en voyant qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés chez le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, dit Ichigo.

- De rien, à la prochaine, répondit Grimmjow. »

Ichigo sortit de la voiture, et Grimmjow redémarra tout en marmonnant qu'il ne courait pas, mais galopait à la catastrophe. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant attiré par quelqu'un comme ça. Comme quoi, le hasard faisait bien les choses, des fois, mais il galérait vraiment à le comprendre, ce rouquin !

« Manquerait plus que j'demande de l'aide pour draguer à Shuuhei, grogna le bleuté »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était de mauvaise humeur. Et quand le lieutenant est de mauvaise humeur, il ne fallait pas trop l'embêter. C'est ce qu'avait appris Hisagi au cours de cette année aux côtés de son instructeur. Ils se rendaient enfin à l'appartement de Rose, après deux jours à attendre l'autorisation. Grimmjow espérait vraiment faire avancer l'enquête : il n'avait pas été nommé meilleur enquêteur de la Section Criminelle pour rien, quand même ! Mais malheureusement, ils piétinaient. Ils n'avaient aucun indice, aucune piste, seulement cet article quasiment inconnu.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Rose. Celui-ci était spacieux, décoré simplement, en noir et blanc. Une télévision plasma ornait un des murs du salon, un grand canapé noir en coin séparait celui-ci et une cuisine bien équipée.

« Un appartement de friqué, pensa Grimmjow. »

« Bon c'est parti, je m'occupe de la maison, et toi de l'ordinateur pour voir si on peut rentrer facilement dedans, ordonna le bleuté.

- Oui, Lieutenant. »

Grimmjow se dirigea vers la chambre de la victime. C'était une pièce assez grande, seulement occupée par un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet toute de noir et de blanc. Le bleuté fouilla un peu partout, mais ne trouva rien de concluant. Il était vraiment très frustré et cette enquête commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il cherchait encore quand Shuuhei l'appela :

« Lieutenant ! Son ordinateur est bourré de codes et de système de sécurité. Faut l'envoyer à la DDI !

- T'iras le porter au lieutenant Matsumoto, grogna le bleuté. »

Celui-ci sortit de la chambre, se résignant à abandonner ses recherches qui ne donnaient absolument rien. Il allait partir vers le reste de la maison quand un morceau de papier accroché sur le frigidaire attira son attention. Sur ce papier, il était noté :

_- RDV à 2 h, rue du gouvernail. Informateur pour l'article en cours. _

_- Retourner au club, au nord de Tokyo. (C'est là où se passent la plupart des échanges.) _

_- Ne pas oublier de finir l'article sur la crise financière du Japon. _

« Shuuhei, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria le lieutenant.

- C'était où ? demanda-t-il en voyant le papier.

- Sous ton nez abruti ! soupira-t-il. »

En effet, Hisagi Shuuhei pouvait voir ce que les meilleurs rateraient, mais il pouvait aussi rater ce que le plus idiot des hommes trouverait. Ils emportèrent l'ordinateur avec eux, et c'est avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'ils partirent vers le poste de police. Dans la voiture, Grimmjow déclara :

« Récapitulons ce que nous savons, ou supposons. La victime a été tuée par un professionnel, qui se faisait passer pour un informateur pour son mystérieux article en cours.

- Il avait trouvé un gros poisson pour qu'on l'assassine. Je pense que ça doit être à cause d'un trafic de drogue, ou de prostitution et qu'il aurait réussi à amasser suffisamment de preuves pour les envoyer en prison pendant un moment.

- Le chef de cette bande aurait donc pris un professionnel pour l'éliminer rapidement, et efficacement. Rose était tellement aveuglé par la gloire de cet article qu'il n'a pas pensé que ça aurait pu être un guet-apens.

- Le professionnel devait surveiller Rose depuis un moment pour savoir son caractère, ou autre.

- Il ne reste maintenant qu'à espérer qu'il avait commencé son article ou bien qu'il aivait mis plus d'informations dans son ordinateur. »

Shuuhei hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de police, et se dirigèrent directement vers l'étage de la DDI, le département des développements informatiques. Un hurlement strident se fit entendre.

« Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuheeeeeeeei ! »

Une tornade rousse s'écrasa sur le brun qui tomba par terre.

« Mon p'tit Shuuhei, ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu me voir !

- MATSUMOTOOO ! s'écria une autre voix. Tu as encore oublié de remplir les formulaires à rendre pour aujourd'hui ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qui faisait au moins deux têtes de moins que Grimmjow, s'avança d'un air furieux vers la rousse qui était toujours par terre et reprit :

« Et qu'est-ce tu fous au sol avec l'assistant du lieutenant Jaggerjack ?

- Capitaaaaine, vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, dit-elle en arborant une mine boudeuse.

- Je m'en fous ! Matsumoto, AU BOULOT ! hurla le petit homme. »

La jeune femme retourna dans son bureau, après avoir envoyé un clin d'œil au brun qui rougit légèrement, s'attirant ainsi un regard moqueur de son lieutenant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, lieutenant Jaggerjack ? demanda le capitaine de la DDI en se retournant vers eux.

- J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez au plus vite de cet ordinateur, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Il est bourré de codes et de protections, et nous n'avons pas les capacités pour tout débloquer.

- Bien, je m'en occupe dès que j'en aurai le temps.

- Est-il possible de l'avoir demain ? tenta le bleuté.

- Je ferai mon possible, lieutenant Jaggerjack, répondit Hitsugaya. »

Grimmjow soupira, et sortit de la pièce. Shuuhei qui le suivait le questionna :

« Qu'allons nous faire, lieutenant ? Nous n'avons rien de concret pour l'instant.

- Nous avons quand même ce fameux club mystérieux dont tout le monde parle et qui serait la cause de tout ça. Apparemment, il se situerait au nord de Tokyo, alors on va se séparer et chercher.

- Seulement à deux ? On va mettre des jours ! Il y en a au moins une cinquantaine, si on ne compte pas les non répertoriés !

- Non, on sera trois ! ricana le lieutenant. J'ai remarqué un agent, c'est lui qui s'est occupé du corps de Rose. Un peu maladroit mais il a fait un bon rapport. Donc ça fait une personne de plus !

- Lieutenant, même à trois, on va mettre des jours ! marmonna le brun.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il. Il faut juste un peu de chance ! Et cherche moi où et dans quelle section est l'agent Kiyori ! »

Grimmjow se dirigea vers son bureau, plantant complètement son assistant. Dans la pièce, il mit au point son tableau de meurtre, et le fixa quelques instants.

« Je ne peux pas avancer plus si je n'ai pas trouvé ce club, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis dans une sale impasse. Rose était un journaliste méticuleux, il a du stocker ses informations quelque part. Nouvelle impasse : je n'ai pas l'ordinateur avant demain, et je suis sûr qu'elles sont là-dedans. Bref, on est bloqué. »

Shuuhei entra précipitamment dans le bureau, et s'écria :

« Agent Dosuke Kiyori, section recrutement ! »

Grimmjow grogna. Il allait devoir faire un détour au 5e étage, et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Bon, on y va, Hisagi ! On va aller demander au Capitaine Aizen si on peut lui emprunter un de ses agents. »

Ils allèrent au 5e étage, l'étage des recrutements, et ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau du capitaine. Shuuhei resta à côté de la porte, tandis que Grimmjow toquait, puis entrait. Le capitaine Aizen était assis à son bureau, en plein travail. Il releva la tête, surpris d'être dérangé.

Sosuke Aizen était un homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Il possédait des yeux marrons cachés par une grande paire de lunette. Il avait toujours un air sympathique et gentil, et beaucoup de gens, surtout sa lieutenant Hinamori, l'admiraient pour son calme et son travail. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, Grimmjow se méfiait du brun. Pour lui, Aizen cachait et trafiquait des choses pas très légales.

« Quelle est la raison de votre visite dans mes locaux, lieutenant Jaggerjack ? demanda Aizen un avec grand sourire.

- C'est pour vous demander l'autorisation de prendre un de vos agents avec moi, pour mon enquête en cours, capitaine Aizen, dit-il froidement.

- Qui et pourquoi donc ? fit celui-ci, surpris une nouvelle fois.

- Pour faire des recherches. Cependant, je ne peux vous en dire plus : cette affaire doit rester classée confidentiel, c'est-à-dire entre moi, mon assistant, ainsi que le commandant Yamamoto. Et je souhaite prendre l'agent Kiyori.

- Bien, je comprends, répondit le brun avec un sourire bienveillant. Je vous l'envoie tout de suite au rez-de-chaussée, vous pouvez y aller lieutenant Jaggerjack.

- Je vous remercie, capitaine Aizen, dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi froide. »

Grimmjow sortit rejoindre son assistant. Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec la lieutenante de la section recrutements, et ils rigolaient. Le bleuté lança :

« Hisagi ! Pas le temps de s'amuser ! On va commencer les recherches ! »

Shuuhei acquiesça docilement puis dit au revoir à Hinamori, qui s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé dans son travail. Ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée où l'agent Kiyori les attendait impatiemment.

- Merci de m'avoir pris pour cette enquête, lieutenant Jaggerjack, dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

- Range moi ce putain de sourire si je veux pas le regretter ! grogna Grimmjow. »

L'agent Kiyori se mit au garde à vous, essayant de cacher son sourire, non sans mal. Hisagi, lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire, tellement il trouvait ce gamin amusant. Grimmjow lui envoya un regard noir qui le calma tout de suite et Kiyori demanda :

« Quelle est ma mission, lieutenant ?

- On va devoir fouiller tout le nord de Tokyo pour retrouver un club de strip-tease, pour avancer dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de Rose.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Sans vouloir vous offusquer, lieutenant, vous savez qu'il y en a plus d'une cinquantaine sans compter les non répertoriés ?

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais d'ailleurs ! ricana le bleuté en sortant une carte de sa poche. Allez au boulot ! Kiyori, tu t'occuperas de la partie est du nord, Shuuhei, le centre, et moi l'ouest. Compris ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Je sens qu'elle va être longue, cette après-midi, soupira intérieurement Grimmjow. »

Ils prirent tous une voiture différente, et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs zones de recherches.

* * *

><p>Aizen fronça les sourcils, les choses s'annonçaient plutôt mal vu commençait cela allait. Il était sûr que le lieutenant Jaggerjack avait trouvé quelque chose d'important, et ne pas pouvoir savoir quoi le chiffonnait. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. En voyant qui était l'émetteur, il sourit et répondit :<p>

« Tiens, je pensais à toi justement. J'ai l'impression que le lieutenant Jaggerjack n'est pas si bête que ça, finalement. Il a trouvé quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas savoir quoi.

- Aizen-sama, ne vous tracassez pas pour le peu qu'a trouvé Jaggerjack. J'ai les choses en main, et pour l'instant tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu.

- Bon, si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance, tu le sais.

- C'est un honneur d'avoir votre confiance, Aizen-sama. Je pense que Shirosaki passera vous voir dans quelques temps.

- Vraiment ? Tu lui diras que je me ferai un plaisir d'accueillir mon ancien bras droit dans ma demeure.

- Je lui passerai votre message, Aizen-sama. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller, j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler avant de pouvoir enfin mettre en place le vrai plan.

- Bien. Je veux que Jaggerjack soit écarté de l'enquête, donc tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.

- Vos ordres seront exécutés, Aizen-sama. »

Aizen raccrocha, puis sourit. Ses inquiétudes étaient vaines, et inutiles. Il avait une bonne carte en main, la meilleure même.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Bon, à la semaine prochaine ! Et surtout : REVIEWS ! ( ça m'énerve de me dire que j'ai pleins de visite mais qu'il y a personne qui commente. )

**Réponses aux reviews :**

trinity07 : Tu te poses beaucoup de questions. x) J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, qui m'a fait rire, et plaisir en même temps. Patience, vous allez apprendre tout au fur et à mesure ! :)

lili-199 : Ce n'est pas marrant si je dis tout maintenant, tu verras par la suite ! :) -suspens-

_Aidokuû!_


	5. Le sang qui coule

**Note : **Je suis impardonnable. Je n'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre 6, et ça fait deux semaines que vous attendez ce chapitre, donc je vous le donne, et je dois améliorer ma vitesse d'écriture. Pardonnez-mon retard injustifiée. ( une petite flemmingite, avec une légère panne d'inspiration. )

**Merci à Idiote, ma gentille bêta, qui corrige toutes mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe et qui me donne de très bon conseils pour vous améliorer la lecture de cette fanfiction. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 :<strong>

_Le sang qui coule._

* * *

><p>Kiyori soupira une nouvelle fois en sortant d'un club quelconque, le énième qu'il avait visité depuis près de deux heures. Découragé, il était sûr que son rapport allait décevoir le lieutenant Jaggerjack, et que celui-ci ne le prendrait plus dans ses enquêtes.<p>

« Je ne dois pas me sous-estimer comme ça ! Je peux y arriver ! s'encouragea-t-il intérieurement. »

Il entra dans un club un peu éloigné des autres, ce qui lui parut tout de suite suspect. Cet établissement devait être pour des habitués qui le connaissaient, parce que lui, s'il n'avait pas fouillé un peu, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Intrigué, il entra dans le club qui se nommait le « Blue Squirrel »**(1)**.

Un homme baraqué, qu'il supposa être le vigile, le stoppa et lui demanda dédaigneusement :

« Avez-vous votre carte ?

- Euh, non.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

- Je suis un agent de police de Tokyo, se reprit-il maladroitement en lui montrant son badge, et j'aimerais interroger les serveurs ou habitués de ce club, s'il-vous-plaît. »

L'homme le regarda, un peu moqueur, et répondit :

« Je vais contacter mon chef, attendez quelques instants. »

Kiyori attendit dehors quelques minutes, avant que le vigile ne revienne.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer, fit-il. Le chef va venir vous voir. »

Il entra enfin dans le club. La pièce sur laquelle débouchait l'entrée était un grand salon, assez sombre, la lumière étant tamisée. Les couleurs principales étaient le bordeaux et le noir. Des serveuses allaient et venaient entre les tables, toutes vêtues d'habits plus courts les uns que les autres. Kiyori n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, et faisait sûrement tâche, car quelques clients le regardaient avec curiosité ou dédain. Il s'assit au bar, et une serveuse blonde, le visage à moitié masqué, lui demanda avec un air aguicheur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, beau gosse ?

- Rien, merci, bégaya-t-il.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, gamin ? C'est pas un endroit pour toi ça.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous auriez vu cet homme, il y a peu de temps, par ici, répondit-il en sortant une photo de Rose. »

La jeune femme blonde regarda la photo attentivement, puis s'exclama :

« Mais j'le reconnais c'lui là ! Il est v'nu la première fois il y a deux mois, puis après, il est venu régulièrement, genre une fois par semaine. Il voyait souvent le chef. Un drôle de type assez égocentrique, si tu veux mon avis, gamin ! Pourquoi tu le cherches ? Il a disparu ?

- Non, il a été assassiné.

- Ah, merde pour lui, alors. Et puis ça nous fait un client en moins ! »

Ils parlèrent quelques instants de Rose. Il interrogeait souvent les serveurs sur leurs boulots dans le club, et leur posait des question sur leur chef. Bref, aucun doute pour Kiyori, le club dont parlait Rose était bien le « Blue Squirrel ».

Ne voyant pas le chef arriver, il décida d'aller informer tout de suite le lieutenant Jaggerjack de sa découverte. Il sortit du club un grand sourire aux lèvres : il allait enfin pouvoir prouver ses compétences !

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il rejoignait tranquillement sa voiture, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son agresseur l'avait déjà assommé.<p>

Grimmjow et Shuuhei attendaient devant le poste de police, le lieu de rendez-vous lors de la fin de leurs recherches respectives. Ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé de concluant et ils attendaient Kiyori, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé, et cela les inquiétait. De plus, il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils en entendant pour la énième fois le répondeur du jeune homme, puis, un peu inquiet, dit au brun :

« Il devait fouiller la partie Est, hein ? On va voir là-bas. »

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans la zone où Kiyori devait effectuer ses recherches et trouvèrent facilement sa voiture.

« Apparemment, il est encore ici… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bon sang ? grogna Grimmjow.

- Il a peut-être oublié son portable dans la voiture ? suggéra Shuuhei.

- Je lui ai répété une dizaine de fois avant qu'on parte de prendre son téléphone, et de laisser allumé. S'il l'a oublié, j'te jure que j'lui en mets deux, à c'gosse ! Viens, on va chercher autour. »

Ils arpentèrent plusieurs rues sans trouver le jeune homme. Grimmjow commençait à perdre patience, lorsque son portable sonna. C'était son capitaine, Tôsen.

« Capitaine ? répondit-il.

- Un corps a été trouvé dans la rue des Cerisiers, à l'ouest de Tokyo. Tu t'en occupes, il y a déjà des agents.

- J'ai pas le temps, capitaine ! J'ai une autre affaire !

- Je m'en fiche. »

Tôsen raccrocha, laissant en plan un Grimmjow franchement furieux prêt à claquer son téléphone par terre.

« Fais chier ! s'exclama-t-il. Il a pas d'autre larbin, c'lui-là ?

- Vous êtes son lieutenant.

- J'suis pas l'seul à être disponible dans notre section, quand même ? Surtout que je suis sur une affaire et que j'ai un gamin qui a disparu ! »

Malgré leur inquiétude, ils durent abandonner leur recherche de Kiyori et se rendre à l'ouest de Tokyo. Arrivés sur la scène du crime, un agent les aborda, et déclara :

« C'est un homme, la vingtaine, brun, taille et corpulence normales. Il a été assassiné par un coup de feu.

- A-t-il des papiers sur lui, ou autres ?

- Non, monsieur. C'est l'un des nôtres. »

Grimmjow resta stupéfait. Shuuhei demanda, la voix tremblante, ayant un énorme pressentiment, qu'il espérait, de tout cœur, faux :

« Qui est-ce ?

- L'agent Kiyori Dosuke. »

Le bleuté se précipita dans la ruelle où était le corps. Il était bien là, par terre, sur le ventre, une balle droit dans le cœur, les yeux fermés.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un innocent qui ne faisait que son boulot ?

Grimmjow s'appuya sur le mur quelques instants, quelque peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, mais il aurait aimait effacé cette image de Kiyori. Cette image de lui sans son sourire. Un sourire unique qu'ils ne reverront jamais.

Tremblant imperceptiblement, il baissa la tête, serra les poings et dit à Shuuhei.

« On retourne au poste. Laissons les agents s'occuper du corps. »

* * *

><p>« La mission est accomplie, Aizen-sama.<p>

- Bien, bien. Tu es décidément le meilleur de tous. Une mission de dernière minute, et tu la réussis avec brio.

- Ils vont être perturbés pendant un moment. Jaggerjack l'aimait bien, ce gamin.

- Et ses sentiments vont nous servir à sa destruction. J'espère que ton autre mission avance.

- Petit à petit. On ne peut pas tout faire d'un coup sans éveiller la suspicion.

- Je n'ai pas assez de patience. Élimine-le dans les plus brefs délais. »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ferma la porte de son bureau violemment. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre un novice dans cette affaire, c'était un gros risque, et voilà qu'il payait les conséquences. Il était mort, l'gosse. Assassiné, comme Rose, parce qu'il avait fouillé un peu trop, et qu'il avait mis la main sur quelque chose. Grimmjow en était sûr, Kiyori avait trouvé le club sur lequel travaillait le journaliste.<p>

Il l'avait trouvé, et il s'était fait attraper. Cela ne pouvait qu'être le même tueur que Rose, une balle droit dans le cœur, de dos. Et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur l'endroit où il avait été attrapé, on l'avait déplacé plus loin. Grimmjow serra les poings de colère. Non, de haine. Il trouverait ce salaud et vengerait Kiyori. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

« Lieutenant, commença Shuuhei en entrant dans la pièce. Le commandant Yamamoto veut vous voir… »

Il ne jeta même pas un regard au brun, et sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre celui de Yamamoto. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air grave.

« Cette affaire est effroyable, lieutenant Jaggerjack, commença-t-il. Un des nôtres a été assassiné. Vous aviez intégré l'agent Kiyori dans votre enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il avait vingt ans… Vingt ans, vous vous rendez compte ? Il venait de commencer sa vie ! Il voulait prouver qu'il avait des compétences, et moi, je voulais juste lui donner une chance de le faire ! Et il s'est fait tuer, sur sa première mission…

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, lieutenant Jaggerjack. Ceci n'est pas de votre faute. Vous lui avez donné une chance, et même s'il est mort jeune, il est mort heureux. Heureux de savoir que vous aviez eu confiance en lui pour cette enquête.

- … Je vais retrouver ce connard, finit-il par dire. J'y consacrerai ma vie, mes jours et mes nuits, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le salaud qui a buté un gosse par intérêt !

- Rentrez chez vous, lieutenant Jaggerjack. Vous serez plus à même de réfléchir demain. C'est un ordre, fit-t-il sèchement en voyant Grimmjow prêt à contester. »

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce , trop calmement, attrapant sa veste en passant par son bureau. À peine sortit du poste de police, il regretta amèrement d'avoir obéi à cet ordre. Il ne voulait pas être seul, pas maintenant, mais il était trop fier pour demander à l'un de ses amis de venir le voir. Il avait toujours gardé tout en lui ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses sentiments...Et là, il se demandait s'il pouvait tout garder pour lui.

L'image du corps de Kiyori sans vie traversa ses pensées, et la rage et la tristesse montèrent en lui. Il le vengerait, même s'il devait y donner sa vie !

Il marcha dans la rue, sans vraiment de but, plongé dans ses pensées. Il entendit à peine une personne l'interpeller, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci le secoue légèrement. Il sortit de sa torpeur, un peu déboussolé.

« Grimmjow, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la personne inquiète.

- Ichigo ? dit-il en reconnaissant la touffe de cheveux orange.

- Alalala, qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors dans ton état ? On dirait un mec complètement défoncé en train de se balader en pleine nuit. Allez viens, on va aller boire un café !

- J'ai pas envie, souffla le bleuté. Laisse-moi. »

Ichigo le regarda étonné. C'était lui qui le collait dès qu'il le voyait, et là il le rejetait ? Il y avait effectivement un gros problème. Heureusement qu'il l'avait abordé…

« Bon, alors je te ramène chez toi. C'est par où ?

- Rue des Désirés, immeuble 5, appartement 23, dit-il avec un soupir las. »

C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. En ayant assez de cette tension, Ichigo demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grimmjow ? Faut pas tout garder pour toi, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

- Ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on s'connait, on s'croise toujours par hasard, à chaque fois, tu me rejettes, et là je vais mal, et tu veux me soutenir ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? s'exclama le bleuté.

- Je t'aime bien Grimmjow et …. Tu me plais. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, tu me plais, c'est tout. »

Grimmjow, surpris par cette révélation inattendue, déclara :

« T'es vraiment bizarre comme gamin, toi.

- J'suis pas un gamin, marmonna le rouquin.

-À peine, ricana le bleuté. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Grimmjow, et celui-ci demanda à Ichigo :

« Tu montes ? »

Ichigo acquiesça en rougissant légèrement. En entrant dans l'appartement du bleuté, Ichigo fut surpris de le voir plutôt bien rangé, et décoré avec un certain goût.

« Voici mon p'tit chez moi, fit Grimmjow après s'être débarrassé de son manteau.

- J'aime beaucoup. »

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, Ichigo reprit :

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui te tracasse. Je ne t'ai vu que deux fois, mais tu n'es pas aussi silencieux d'habitude…

- Un des agents que j'avais engagé pour mon enquête vient d'être assassiné. Il avait vingt ans, avoua-t-il en un murmure.

- ...Oh. Je suis désolé, s'excusa le rouquin.

- Il voulait… il voulait tellement faire ses preuves… Quand j'ai vu son corps… j'me suis dit… j'me suis dit que c'était pas possible ! Qu'il n'y a que des monstres pour tuer quelqu'un d'aussi pur que lui, ça s'voyait rien qu'à sa tête, qu'c'était un gosse !

- Il y a des fois des gens qui ne comprennent pas ça. Il ne faut pas que tu regrettes de l'avoir pris avec toi. Il connaissait les risques. »

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo. Il le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude : ses yeux ambre brillaient légèrement, ses cheveux étaient - comme toujours - en pétard, et ses lèvres si attirantes donnaient l'impression au bleuté qu'elles n'attendaient que lui.

« Ichigo… est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Ichigo rougit violemment puis répliqua :

« Tu n'es pas du genre à poser des questions, Grimmjow.

- Tu as totalement raison, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues se mêlèrent sensuellement, tel un ballet. Le baiser s'enflamma et des frissons les parcoururent, tant il était grisant. Grimmjow dû se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le rouquin qui gémissait légèrement dans sa bouche, c'était presque un appel à la luxure. Ils se séparèrent, rouges et essoufflés, les lèvres gonflées. Ichigo déglutit en sentant son contrôle déguerpir, et dit brusquement :

« Je pense que je devrais y aller.

- Je pense aussi, admit le bleuté. »

Ichigo quitta Grimmjow sans oublier un dernier baiser, plus chaste que le précédent. Dès qu'il fut parti, le bleuté sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture, je pense que je le finirais ce soir, donc ma merveilleuse bêta va avoir du boulot ( elle va être contente. ) ! Je pense que tout le monde est content que le premier baiser soit ENFIN arrivé... La suite au prochain chapitre ! :)

**(1) :** Où ai-je trouvé ce merveilleux nom ? Dans l'une de mes séries préférées « Le lieutenant Ève Dallas. » Une série de romans à lire ! Ce nom appartient donc à Nora Robert, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. ^^


	6. Kiyori

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 5, tout en émotions. Beaucoup de suppositions, trés peu de réponses. ( les réponses c'est pas pour maintenant u_u ). Bref, voici la suite de Blue Squirrel. :)

Ma merveilleuse bêta Idiote est là pour améliorer la qualité des chapitres. (j'aime parle ainsi)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 :<strong>

**Kiyori.**

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait, et Grimmjow pensait que c'était normal en ce jour particulier. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la mort de Kiyori, et c'était à présent l'enterrement. Le ciel pleurait avec eux. L'écho des voix de la famille, des amis, des proches de Kiyori s'éleva dans le vaste et sombre endroit qu'était le cimetière.<p>

« Amen. »

Un à un, ils jetèrent une rose blanche sur le cercueil du défunt. Grimmjow, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise, s'éloigna de la foule des gens qui pleuraient, et essaya d'allumer une cigarette, mais l'humidité de l'air l'en empêchait.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'énervement, il réussit et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il fumait rarement, seulement dans des moments de stresse, ou des moments comme celui-ci. Il se sentait encore coupable de la mort du jeune homme, et être là, à son enterrement, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

La pluie augmenta d'un seul coup, et la cigarette de Grimmjow s'éteignit, et il pesta à nouveau contre elle.

Une voix derrière lui s'éleva :

« Vous ne devriez pas fumer. »

Le bleuté sursauta et se retourna brusquement. C'était la mère de Kiyori. Vêtue d'une robe noir et longue, elle avait le visage serein, l'air très calme. Rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'elle venait de perdre son fils. Elle semblait détachée de tout. Grimmjow détourna le regard et marmonna :

« Je sais, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Il y eut un silence tendu, avant que la femme ne reprenne :

« Il vous admirait énormément »

Il leva la tête, étonné. La mère de Kiyori le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous étiez son modèle, continua-t-elle, ses yeux prenant une expression distante, comme si elle revivait ces moments. Il vous a vu la première fois à la télévision, il devait avoir 13 ans, et vous la vingtaine. Tout le monde ne parlait que de vous : le prodige le plus jeune de la section criminelle. Quand il vous a vu, il s'est levé précipitamment, il en avait cassé le vase de sa grand-mère, et s'est écrié : un jour, je serais comme lui, grand, fort et intelligent. Un jour, on me nommera lieutenant comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Grimmjow resta stoïque quelques minutes, le temps d'assimiler les choses. Il savait que Kiyori l'admirait, cela le faisait rire, parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Et il avait failli à son devoir : il n'avait pas pu le protéger.

« C'est de ma faute, avoua-t-il douloureusement. C'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Pardonnez-moi, Madame Kiyori, je n'ai pas su protéger votre fils, pardonnez-moi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est votre faute, lieutenant Jaggerjack. Je suis sûre qu'on vous l'a répété maintes et maintes fois. Vous lui avez donné sa chance, et il connaissait les risques. C'était son métier. Maintenant, c'est à vous de faire le vôtre, et de retrouver le meurtrier de mon fils. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, une expression rêveuse sur le visage, et rejoignit sa famille, le laissant seul. Bizarrement, la mère de Kiyori le faisait penser à Ichigo : les mêmes paroles, la même douceur. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Au dehors, il vit Shuuhei, adossé contre un mur, une cigarette à moitié consumé à la bouche. Le brun demanda :

« Alors, lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Les poings de Grimmjow se contractèrent violemment et il hurla, plein de colère :

« A ton avis, abruti ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va laisser le meurtrier foutre sa merde comme ça ? ON VA RETROUVER LE SALAUD QUI A TUÉ KIYORI ! »

Le bleuté, essoufflé, respira lentement, essayant de se reprendre.

« Ça va mieux, lieutenant ? Vous êtes calmé ? se moqua Shuuhei. Je préfère que vous gueuliez sur moi, comme si j'étais une grosse merde, au lieu de garder toute cette colère qui vous ravage. On vous connaît, lieutenant. Vous et votre sale caractère. Et avant d'être vos collègues, nous sommes aussi vos amis. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fut surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'on l'appréciait autant, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour tout ce qui était relation amicale ou amoureuse. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et bien qu'au fond, il voulût le remercier, la fierté l'en empêchait. Alors il répliqua simplement :

« Ta gueule, et au boulot. »

Shuuhei fit un grand sourire, et en rigolant, s'exclama :

« Ah, voilà enfin le lieutenant Jaggerjack ! »

A peine arrivés au poste de police, ils se firent convoquer par le commandant. En arrivant à son bureau, ils virent que tous les capitaines et lieutenants avaient été convoqués. Le commandant invita les deux nouveaux venus à se mettre au centre de la pièce. Ils s'y assirent, et Yamamoto prit parole :

« L'heure est grave. Il y a quelques jours, il y a eu un vol, dans le Gotei 13, comme vous le savez tous. A présent, c'est un des nôtres qui est tué ! Ceci est impardonnable ! Lieutenant Jaggerjack, où en est votre enquête ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'avancer, depuis le décès de l'agent Kiyori. Nous allions nous remettre tout de suite au travail quand vous nous avez appelés.

- Bien. présent, Lieutenant Jaggerjack, votre affaire est placée sous le code rouge ! Le conseil est fini ! »

Aizen eut un regard noir envers le commandant. Lui qui croyait que l'affaire allait être dévoilée suite à ça, c'était maintenant complètement fichu ! Le code rouge obligeait la ou les personnes qui s'occupaient de l'enquête de divulguer, sous aucun prétexte, des informations la concernant.

Grimmjow et Shuuhei se précipitèrent dans leur bureau.

« Il faut tout mettre au point, maintenant, déclara le bleuté. Kiyori devait s'occuper de la partie est. Il a dû trouver un truc, quelque chose ,qu'une personne aurait remarqué, et elle a dû le faire assassiner pour éviter qu'il parle.

- Je trouve ça bête. S'il savait que Kiyori était de la police, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le tuer comme ça, c'est trop évident, fit le brun.

- Oui, mais dans la panique, il devait l'éliminer rapidement. Une erreur. Le tueur ne savait pas qu'on s'était réparti le travail. Cela élimine donc le centre, et l'ouest, le club se trouve forcément dans l'est, là où devait chercher Kiyori. Il n'y a plus qu'à refaire une recherche dans cet endroit, mais cette fois-ci, nous, on se fera pas avoir. On y va en civils, Hisagi. »

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient rejoins en face d'un des nombreux clubs qu'ils devaient fouiller. Grimmjow était vêtu d'un tee-shirt moulant blanc, d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean simple et de baskets, et Shuuhei avait adopté le même genre de tenu décontractée. Ils se présentèrent à plusieurs clubs, essayant de faire discrètement la conversation aux serveurs. Ils apprirent que Kiyori était passé à peu près partout où il se rendirent, et que pour l'instant aucun des clubs fouillés n'était celui que Rose voulait dénoncer.

Après plusieurs visites infructueuses, ils décidèrent de faire une pause et de se balader à l'air frais. Grimmjow sortit une cigarette, l'alluma, puis tout en fumant soupira :

« Cette enquête n'apporte que des problèmes depuis le début. On est dans la merde, j'dis !

- Je reste assez stupéfait du vol dans votre bureau, lieutenant, l'autre jour.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! ricana le bleuté. Hisagi, crois-moi, les gens ne sont pas forcément ce qu'ils prétendent être.

- Vous pensez à une trahison ? Au sein du Gotei 13 ? s'exclama le brun.

- J'en suis même sûr. Qui ? Ça reste un mystère pour moi, et ce n'est absolument pas mon problème pour le moment. Regarde, fit-il en montrant du doigt un club assez reculé où une insigne bleu clignotait. On va là-bas.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hisagi. Ça n'a l'air que d'un club de streap-tease comme les autres.

- Mon intuition me dit que ce club baigne dans la merde, et dans des choses pas très légales. Observe autour du club, discrètement. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètre du club. Juste en face, on pouvait voir des hommes à l'allure suspecte s'échanger de l'argent contre de petits sachets blancs. Hisagi déclara :

« De la coke. Votre flair est décidément incroyable, lieutenant. »

Grimmjow regarda le nom du club : le Blue Squirrel. Il ricana :

« Bon, on entre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aussi ? On va pas les arrêter pour de la coke, on peut faire le tour du quartier pendant des mois, sinon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des drogués ? Y font ce qu'ils veulent, hein, c'est leur vie, pas la mienne ! On va faire un p'tit tour pour voir si Kiyori ne s'rait pas passé par là, dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette. »

Shuuhei suivit son lieutenant qui partait devant, tête baissée. Alors qu'ils essayaient d'entrer, un vigile les arrêta, tout en leur déclarant d'une voix neutre :

« Avez-vous une carte de membre ?

- Non, mais le balais que t'as dans le cul suffira amplement ! grogna le bleuté. »

Shuuhei pouffa, et le vigile les regarda d'une drôle de façon, avant de s'écarter et de les laisser passer. Le brun s'avança dans le club sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Curieux, il demanda en chuchotant :

« Comment vous avez fait ?

- Un billet dans la poche, et tout va dans le meilleur des mondes ! Retiens ça, Hisagi ! Répondit Grimmjow sur le même ton. »

L'ambiance du club était assez chaude, mais Grimmjow ne s'intéressant pas du tout à ça, il s'avança directement vers le bar où une jeune femme vint les accoster :

« Aaah, enfin des belles têtes ! Je commençais à désespérer à force de ne voir que des vieux pervers ! rit-elle avec une moue aguicheuse. Mon nom est Harribel !

- Deux vodkas pures, commanda Grimmjow. Alors Harribel, la soirée, ça se passe bien, pas trop de monde ?

- Il y a toujours du monde ici. C'est un club d'habitués, d'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais vus, vous ! Vous êtes nouveaux ?

- Ouais ! ricana le bleuté avec un sourire craquant qui fit fondre la jeune femme.

- Ces temps-ci, il y a pleins de nouveaux, dis donc ! Et de plus en plus jeunes ! Il y a deux jours, il y a un mec qui est venu, aussi, à peine la vingtaine, mignon comme tout. »

Shuuhei qui jusqu'à était silencieux et n'écoutait que distraitement la conversation, prêta une oreille attentive, tout comme son lieutenant qui était maintenant très intéressé par la suite :

« Généralement, ils ont aucune conversation, ces mecs-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, l'gamin ?

- Y m'a parlé d'un mec qui venait souvent ici, mais qui serait mort apparemment. Quand je lui ai dit que je croisais souvent le type de la photo qu'il m'a montrée, il était tout excité, et il s'est barré vite-fait !

- Ils sont impolis les jeunes de nos jours, soupira le bleuté.

- Tu l'as dit ! »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne hèle la serveuse.

« Désolé, on m'appelle ! Bye bye, les beaux gosses ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Grimmjow se tourna vers son assistant.

« Tu vois, ne pas se fier aux apparences. C'est ici que Rose a trouvé le scoop du siècle, et c'est ici que Kiyori est venu pour la dernière fois.

- On touche au but, mais j'ai l'impression que cette enquête n'est pas près d'être finie, souffla le brun. »

Grimmjow acquiesça silencieusement avant de reprendre :

« Viens, on s'en va.

- On ne fait rien ? On n'interroge pas le patron ? s'étonna Shuuhei.

- On ne réussirait qu'à attirer l'attention. On garde notre anonymat, et on se démerdera pour que quelqu'un s'infiltre ici, ou autre, genre quelqu'un de la seconde division. Ça sert à rien de faire plus pour aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant il faut mettre en place un plan pour s'occuper de ce putain de club. »

Ils sortirent de l'éablissement dans un silence tendu, et juste avant de se quitter, Grimmjow reprit :

« Demain, huit heure, au bureau de poste. T'as pas intérêt à être en retard, Hisagi ! »

Et il s'enfonça dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><em>« Dis-moi, Grimmjow. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu sens ton sang couler le long de ton corps ? Tu le sens s'échapper de toi comme le souffle qui t'inspire la vie ? Tu sens la peur battre dans tes veines, et ton cœur s'accélérer ? Tu vois, c'est cela la mort. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, mon petit Grimmjow. Tant de haine pour une si petite personne… ! Je ne t'ai pas tué, tu as vu ? J'ai été gentil, non ? Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Je veux que tu grandisses, que tu deviennes fort, et que tu me haïsse. Tu me haïras tellement que tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier. Jamais, Grimmjow, jamais ! Je serais l'ombre de ton passé, tes cauchemars. Je serais ce que tu n'oseras jamais dévoiler. Tu ne m'oublieras jamais, crois-moi ! Jamais. » <em>

_Un rire sadique résonna dans la nuit sombre où des flammes anéantissaient tout sur leur passage. Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Il voulait oublier. Il voulait _l_'oublier. _

Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant vainement de calmer ses tremblements. Il se sentait faible, mais pouvait-il seulement l'oublier ? Non. Le temps n'efface pas les douleurs comme on pourrait le prétendre, il ne les atténue pas. Non.

_La mort ne s'oublie pas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : Maintenant les gens reviews ! L'enquête avance, et tout se met en place, quel est le prochain mystère ? (suspens) Vous pouvez critiquer aussi. u_u

_Aidokuû._


	7. Le baiser de la vie et de la mort

**Note : **Je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais je suis tombée malade mardi dernier, et je n'ai pas pu publier avant. De plus, mon pc est en fin de vie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en avoir un nouveau à Noël, donc les chapitres ne seront pas interrompues ! Voilà enfin la suite... avec toujours plus de mystères, héhé ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 :<strong>

_Le baiser de la vie et de la mort. _

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ferma les yeux en soupirant, essayant vainement de garder son calme. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il tentait de se faire entendre par ses coéquipiers, et le brouhaha incessant qu'ils émettaient l'énervait par dessus tout. Matsumoto bavardait tranquillement avec Shuuhei, qui rougissait de plus en plus. Le lieutenant de la section des stupéfiants était aussi présent, une espèce d'énergumène aux cheveux rouges qui braillait à tout va, Abarai Renji. À côté, une autre personne gardait une expression neutre malgré le vacarme autour de lui : le lieutenant de la section des armements, Ulquiorra Schiffer.<p>

Grommjow prit une grande inspiration, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus, puis…

« BANDE D'ABRUTIS ÉCERVELÉS ! RAPPELEZ-MOI POURQUOI ON EST LÀ DÉJÀ ? PAS POUR PAPOTER COMME DES LYCÉENNES ! AU BOULOT ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, et Grimmjow, content que l'attention soit enfin dirigée vers lui, reprit :

« C'est bon, vous êtes calmés maintenant ?

- Eh, grogna Renji. T'es pas mon chef !

- Je sais que tu préfères quand Kuchiki te domine, Renji, mais pour une fois, tu peux m'écouter, non ? »

Renji rougit, et Shuuhei pouffa, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son son lieutenant.

« Bon, est-ce qu'on peut commencer à travailler maintenant ? fit le bleuté perdant sa patience. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

- Quel est le plan, lieutenant Jaggerjack ? demanda d'une voix neutre Ulquiorra.

- Infiltrer le Blue Squirrel, énonça Grimmjow.

- Et comment ? questionna Shuuhei.

- Depuis le départ, nous sommes manipulés, alors nous allons essayer de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Matsumoto, tu seras une jeune femme de 25 ans, qui cherche un boulot en tant que serveuse. Renji et Ulquiorra vous serez de nouveau clients, des potes à Shuuhei et moi, vous expliquerez qu'on vous a parlé de cette endroit, et que vous étiez curieux. Shuuhei et moi, on y retournera dès ce soir. Des questions ?

- Vous avez parlé de traître au sein du Gotei 13, alors il nous reconnaîtra forcément, remarqua Shuuhei.

- Si nous sommes démasqués, cela deviendra évident qu'il y a un traître dans le Gotei, expliqua Grimmjow, ou alors ça veut dire que le gars qui dirige tout ça avait des soupçons sur nous, donc qu'on aura fait une connerie, ce qui n'arrivera pas si vous faites bien votre boulot.

- Chacun fait comme il veut en fait, finit par dire Renji après un temps de réflexion.

- Si c'est trop planifié, cela se remarquera tout de suite. Il faut suivre nos instincts tout en restant dans le plan, remarqua Shuuhei.

- Je pense que tout le monde a compris le principe du plan, et son rôle respectif. Shuuhei, Renji, Ulquiorra et moi, nous retournerons ce soir au Blue Squirrel. Pendant ce temps, Mastumoto, tu essayeras de te faire engager auprès de la serveuse Harribel, une blonde bronzée à forte poitrine. Nous devons aussi trouver une fausse identité pour ce soir à chacun d'entre nous, qui s'en occupe ?

- Je pense que la DDI s'en chargera, fit la jeune femme. Le capitaine Hitsugaya vous a aussi demandé de passer pour l'ordinateur de la victime.

- Je me charge de mettre à jour le rapport de l'enquête, intervint Shuuhei

- Je pense que je dois retourner dans ma section pour la journée, nous avons beaucoup de travail en retard, déclara d'une voix neutre Ulquiorra.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki a dit que je devais être de retour à 10 heures, et il est déjà moins le quart, dit Renji avec un air désolé, indiquant clairement qu'il préférait être ici que dans sa division.

Il sortit de la pièce, suivi par Ulquiorra. Grimmjow se tourna ensuite vers la rousse et déclara :

« Allons voir le capitaine Hitsugaya, maintenant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dixième étage, directement au bureau du petit homme. Celui-ci les attendait, et dès qu'il les vit, il râla :

« T'auras pas pu te dépêcher, Matsumoto ?

- Désolé, capitaine, la réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu, expliqua Grimmjow.

- J'aimerais parler au lieutenant Jaggerjack, fit Hitsugaya. »

Shuuhei et Matsumoto comprenant qu'ils devaient sortir de la pièce sans trop tarder, s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le petit capitaine reprit :

« J'ai inspecté l'ordinateur de Rose. Il est prêt depuis hier, mais je comprends que vous n'y ayez pas vraiment pensé.

- Je suis désolé, capitaine, s'excusa le bleuté. De bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Malheureusement pour vous, de mauvaises. Quelqu'un nous avait devancé, et avait installé un virus sur l'ordinateur de la victime. Nous avons tout débloqué, ce qui a enclenché l'activation du programme, laissant apparaître un message.

- Ils ont été plus rapide que nous… se crispa le lieutenant. Quel est le message ?

- Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance, cita le petit homme. »

Grimmjow resta perplexe quelque secondes face au message.

« Ils ont décidé de jouer aux devinettes ? ironisa-t-il, bien qu'au fond de lui il n'ait aucune envie de faire de l'humour. C'est une citation d'Émile Zola.

-Vous savez cela ? interrogea le blanc surpris.

- Je ne suis pas inculte, j'apprécie beaucoup la littérature. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Est-ce que vous avez pu récupérer un quelconque document ?

- Non, le virus est bien trop puissant pour ça : soit nous attendons des mains plus expertes que les nôtres - ce qui veut dire qu'on ne l'aura pas avant un bon bout de temps - soit on prend le risque de perdre tous les fichiers.

- Je préfère attendre, dans ce cas. Je dois y aller, capitaine, j'ai beaucoup de boulot… Et excusez-moi de vous emprunter votre lieutenant pour cette mission importante, finit par dire Grimmjow en sortant du bureau. »

Il retourna à son étage seul, vu que Shuuhei et Matsumoto n'étaient nulle part en vue, ayant sans doute perdu patience. En entrant dans son bureau, il découvrit cependant ses deux coéquipiers, chacun sur un ordinateur, les sourcils froncés, en peine concentration. Surpris, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils sursautèrent, et fusillèrent du regard le lieutenant.

« Bah on travaille, lieutenant, souffla le brun marquant l'évidence de la réponse. »

Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé en dix minutes pour qu'ils deviennent des travailleurs acharnés comme ça. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, et repensa au message de l'ordinateur.

« Shuuhei, tu t'y connais en interprétation de citations, toi ? questionna le bleuté.

- Je ne sais pas, dites toujours, répondit celui-ci le regard toujours rivé sur son écran.

- Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance, répéta-t-il.

- Baiser qui donne la vie, et la mort, réfléchit l'assistant. C'est paradoxal, je trouve. C'est comme si on disait : baiser qui donne bonheur, baiser qui donne malheur.

- L'éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance, j'ai l'impression que ça fait référence au peuple, moi, répliqua Matsumoto. Pour les baisers, cela me fait penser un peu à l'amour. Un baiser qui rend heureux, mais qui, sans le savoir, est mortel à la fois.

- Très pertinent, Matsumoto, acquiesça Shuuhei. Je ne te savais pas aussi philosophe. »

Matsumoto se récria, et le brun éclata de rire. Pendant leurs taquineries, Grimmjow méditait sur les paroles de ses coéquipiers.

La citation pouvait avoir plusieurs sens : un message de mise en garde, d'où l'anéantissement et le baiser de la mort. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il parlait de renaissance, et d'un baiser qui donne la vie.

Ces quatre phrases étaient contraires chacune l'une à l'autre. Le baiser de la vie est l'opposé du baiser de la mort. L'anéantissement est le contraire de la renaissance. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase n'avait pas plus de sens qu'une autre phrase de philosophe : pour lui, tout ça n'était qu'un charabia sans queue ni tête.

« Votre cerveau commence sérieusement à chauffer lieutenant, se moqua la rousse, le coupant dans sa réflexion.

- Remettez-vous au boulot ! grogna le bleuté. Qu'est-ce que vous faites comme recherches ?

- Des recherches sur le club du Blue Squirrel pour moi, et Matsumoto s'occupe des identités. Je pense qu'on en a pour la fin de la matinée, et le début de l'après-midi. »

Grimmjow soupira. Lui, il allait devoir s'occuper de la citation pour la comprendre un peu plus, parce qu'il était assez mal, s'il ne comprenait pas le message que voulait faire passer l'assassin.

Il se demanda comment tout cela aurait été si Kiyori était encore vivant. Il le voyait sourire pour un rien, et bosser comme un fou, avec acharnement, oubliant même de manger. Il l'avait à peine connu, et pourtant... Nostalgique, il se remit au boulot se rappelant pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Pour lui, mais surtout, maintenant, pour Kiyori.

* * *

><p>Aizen tritura son téléphone dans sa main, regarda l'heure, et eut un regard agacé. Il était en retard. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il attendait dans ce piteux restaurant, sous les regards presque émerveillés des autres clients, tous plus misérables les uns que les autres. Quelque instant après, un homme s'assit face à lui.<p>

« Tu es en retard.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Aizen-sama. La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Gin-sama m'a également chargé de vous dire qu'il ne sera pas présent demain.

- Je verrais cela avec lui. Et ta mission ?

- Elle avance, Aizen-sama. Ils ont trouvé votre club, et ont décidés de l'infiltrer.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi débiles que ça, quand même. Ils n'ont pas pensé à une trahison du Gotei 13 ?

- Bien sûr que si, pour eux, c'est logique. Si ils se font prendre, c'est que quelqu'un les aura reconnus et dénoncés.

- Je suis donc dans une impasse.

- Je ne pense pas, vous trouvez toujours des solutions, Aizen-sama.

- Tu as toujours sût me flatter, fit celui-ci en souriant.

- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être parmi vos fidèles subordonnés, répondit le jeune homme.

- Où en est le lieutenant Jaggerjack, psychologiquement ?

- Il est toujours le même, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

- La mort de Kiyori ne l'aurait donc pas bouleversé ?

- Je pense que si, mais voyez-vous, si je peux me permettre : le lieutenant Jaggerjack pleurer à chaude larmes sur les épaules d'un de ses amis ? C'est impensable.

- Effectivement, c'est comme comparer Shirosaki à quelqu'un de gentil, c'est impossible. Tu as toujours été un bon observateur.

- C'est un plaisir de recevoir des compliments de votre part, Aizen-sama. »

Celui-ci sourit. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Personne ne pouvait être contre lui, chacun de ses ennemies étaient bien trop insignifiant pour pouvoir le mesurer. Et cette fois-ci comme les autres, il allait gagner.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow lâcha son équipe à 15 heures, décidant qu'ils avaient assez travaillé comme ça et qu'ils devaient allé se reposer pour ce soir, étant donné que la mission sur le terrain commençait.<p>

Il arriva chez lui, et en montant les escaliers s'aperçut avec surprise et joie qu'Ichigo l'attendait sur le palier.

« Ichigo, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire, content de le voir.

- Je voulais te voir, mais je n'avais pas ton numéro de téléphone pour te dire quand je passais, ou te demander quand tu rentrais, donc j'ai attendu à la porte, répondit-il timidement, de légères rougeurs aux joues.

- Allez entre, fit le bleuté en ouvrant la porte. »

A peine celui-ci fut-il entré et débarrassé de sa veste, qu'Ichigo captura ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux, auquel Grimmjow répondit avec autant de ferveur, si ce n'est plus.

« Tu étais vraiment pressé de me voir, toi, ironisa gentiment le lieutenant. »

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, rajoutant caresses et frottements. Les légers soupirs, qui devenaient de plus en plus des gémissements, d'Ichigo se mêlèrent au souffle saccadé du bleuté. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser par manque de souffle. Le rouquin demanda alors :

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je travaille, je suis sur une importante mission, et je ne serais pas libre de la soirée.

- Dommage, je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, soupira Ichigo, déçu.

- On aurait pleins d'autre occasions de se faire un restaurant, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne suis pas tombé sur un mec qui a des horaires supers adaptées ! Un policier, un lieutenant en plus ! grimaça légèrement le rouquin.

- Arrête de te plaindre, et profite juste, fit-il en reprenant leur baiser.

- Tu dois t'en aller à quelle heure ? le stoppa l'étudiant.

- Tu commences vraiment à me les casser, toi, marmonna le bleuté en serrant le jeune homme sur lui un peu plus fort. Je sais pas, vers 19 heures, j'pense. Maintenant tais-toi, et embrasse moi !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, toujours avec autant de désir l'un pour l'autre, avec de la tendresse dans chaque geste. Grimmjow songea qu'un mec comme Ichigo, c'était rare, et qu'il était bien chanceux de l'avoir rencontré ce jour-là, par hasard.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>La relation Ichigo/Grimmjow s'installe peu à peu... Mais les mystères planent encore. J'aimerais savoir vos hypothèses sur qui a fait quoi, juste pour savoir. :) Merci à tous ceux qui mettent dans les favoris, qui commentent, et qui me soutiennent ! :)


	8. Observation

Note : je suis désolé, de le mettre en retard comme ça mais malheureusement vous n'aurez plus de chapitres avant un moment.. Mon ordinateur est actuellement HS, (j'utilise celui de ma mère qui me le prête rarement..) et je ne peux plus écrire une seule ligne tant que je n'en ai pas un nouveau.. Je suis vraiment désolé.. Mais je vais y arriver ! :)

Bref, à part ça, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

_Observation._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Après qu'Ichigo fut parti, Grimmjow se prépara et alla au point de rendez-vous que ses coéquipiers et lui s'étaient donné. Le bleuté, voyant le rouge et le brun enthousiastes en parlant de filles, ne leur tarda pas de rappeler :<p>

« Vous êtes là pour bosser, bande d'imbéciles.

- Pff, souffla Renji, t'es toujours sérieux. Tu peux pas te décoincer un peu mec ? Y a pleins de jolies nanas, et puis si on refuse chaque fille qui passe, on aura l'air suspect, tu trouves pas ?

- Je suis gay, ricana le bleuté.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les garçons, sauf Ulquiorra qui haussa simplement les sourcils.

- Encore un beau gosse de perdu, soupira Matsumoto, restée discrète jusque là.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre les gays ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Non, lieutenant, seulement… J'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez gay. Vous êtes tellement …

- Viril, finit le rouge voyant Shuuhei hésiter à finir sa phrase.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, s'esclaffa le lieutenant. Les gens voient les gays efféminés, mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, ne faisons pas d'un cas une généralité. Bref, à part sur le sujet de mon mon orientation sexuelle, tout le monde est fin prêt ?

- Je pense que je devrais partir avant vous, fit la rousse.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Grimmjow. On arrivera un quart d'heure après toi, si on arrive tous en même temps, cela paraîtra suspect. Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes à la première phase du plan : l'observation, tout en mettant en place la prochaine phase, qui est l'action.

- Au fait, lieutenant, commença Hisagi. Si Matsumoto n'est pas prise au Blue Squirrel, comment va-t-on faire ?

- Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche. »

Matsumoto partit en direction du club après une dernière vérification de son micro et sa puce GPS (on n'est jamais trop prudent…). Les garçons attendirent une petite vingtaine de minutes avant de se diriger à leur tour à l'intérieur du Blue Squirrel. Le vigile les laissa passer sans problème, Grimmjow ayant marchandé avec. Ils entrèrent dans le club, bien plus rempli que la dernière fois, et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les tables, se dirigèrent vers le bar. Harribel vint les accoster :

« Vous êtes revenus bande de beaux gosses ! En plus avec des nouveaux clients ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

- Je fais un peu de pub, même si votre club a l'air de bien marcher...

- Ça fait toujours du bien de voir des belles têtes comme vous, par ici y a que des vieux, rigola-t-elle. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Ouep ! Les mecs, j'offre la tournée ! Une vodka pour tout le monde ! fit en souriant le bleuté. Alors quoi de neuf, aujourd'hui ? reprit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Une nouvelle serveuse, les amis !

- Vous embauchez les personnes comme ça ? Ou vous demandez des critères particuliers ? interrogea Shuuhei.

- Pour être serveur ou serveuse au Blue Squirrel, faut être dynamique, sexy et surtout avoir de la répartie ! Avec tous les pervers, maintenant...

- Elle est où la nouvelle serveuse ? demanda avidement Renji.

- Quand je parlais de pervers, c'est un peu comme toi quoi ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Elle arrive bientôt, elle se prépare...

- Si elle est aussi sexy que toi, elle va attirer encore plus de clients, fit Renji.

- Renji, ta technique de drague est pitoyable, ricana Grimmjow. »

Discrètement, le bleuté scruta l'endroit autour de lui, accordant une attention particulière au comportements des clients, et remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs portes gardées par des vigiles, où certains clients, certainement spéciaux, rentraient. Peu de personnes semblaient pouvoir y pénétrer, et le lieutenant trouva tout de suite ça louche. Il se tourna vers Shuuhei qui hocha la tête, lui aussi ayant remarqué ceci. Le bleuté, d'un ton curieux, demanda à Harribel :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Une fête privée ?

- Vraiment très privée, répondit la blonde.

- Faut dire quoi pour y aller ?

- Faut rien dire, c'est selon le patron, tu passes ou pas.

- Effectivement, cela doit être très privé pour qu'on soit obligé d'aller voir le patron. Je pense que des jeunes comme nous ne passeront pas, hein ! rigola le bleuté.

- L'ambiance doit être vraiment nulle de toute façon, c'est que des vieux friqués, donc coincés qui rentrent, fit la serveuse en haussant les épaules. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient encore tous ensemble, une jeune femme fit son entrée derrière le bar. Harribel sourit puis se tournant vers ses clients avec la nouvelle serveuse à côté, dit :

« Je vous présente Mastumoto, notre nouvelle serveuse !

- Bonsoir, messieurs, sourit la rousse.

- Bonsoir, firent les jeunes hommes. »

Grimmjow fit un sourire victorieux, néanmoins discret, aux autres. C'était une manche de gagnée, ils avaient infiltré le système. Ils restèrent très tard, toujours avec la serveuse Harribel même si elle s'absentait des fois pour faire son boulot. Matsumoto n'était pas restée avec eux, elle était toujours en service, et le bleuté pensait de toute façon qu'il valait mieux pour leur discrétion qu'ils ne soient pas toujours ensemble. C'est vers trois heures du matin qu'ils décidèrent de partir. Quand ils furent dehors et assez éloignés du club, Ulquiorra commença :

« Trafic de drogues.

- Je me demande même s'il n'y en a pas un de prostitution, fit Shuuhei.

- C'est du lourd les mecs, remarqua Renji.

- Je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal ce soir, en tout cas pour ce type d'endroit. La prochaine fois, on ira séparément, cela va faire trop louche si on continue toujours à venir ensemble. »

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent tous la tête, et après s'être salués, rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Grimmjow marchait tranquillement dans la rue déserte. Il pensait à Ichigo. En fait, il avait pensé à lui toute la soirée : il aurait nettement préféré être dans ses bras plutôt que se trouver au Blue Squirrel. Le bleuté s'en voulut de penser ça et se reprit. Il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il devait le faire pour son boulot, mais cette fois-ci c'était personnel, c'était pour Kiyori. Il devait le venger.

Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit, tout en sachant que ses songes ne seraient que cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow grogna quand il entendit son portable sonner et voyant que c'était son bureau, il s'étonna. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, vu à l'heure à laquelle il était rentré, alors pourquoi Nell l'appelait-elle ? Il répondit avec un soupir, et la voix de Nell paniquée parvint à ses oreilles :<p>

« Grimmjow, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, il y a une réunion d'urgence des lieutenants et capitaines !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nell ? demanda le bleuté en se redressant brusquement.

- J'ai pas le temps, je t'expliquerai là-bas, dépêche-toi ! finit-elle en raccrochant. »

Grimmjow resta déconcerté quelques instants. Que se passait-il encore ? Si c'était une réunion d'urgence, cela devait être vraiment grave. Il se leva en soupirant, et en se demandant dans quel problème le Gotei 13 s'était encore fourré.

* * *

><p>Le bleuté avait une légère impression de déjà vu. Assis autour d'une grande table regroupant les capitaines et leurs lieutenants, ainsi que le commandant, un silence lourd régnait. Le commandant commença de sa voix grave :<p>

« La situation est un désastre. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez les effets catastrophiques si un autre dossier venait encore à être volé ! Cela fait la deuxième fois ! Capitaine Kurotsuchi , avez-vous une explication ?

- J'ai revu les vidéos de surveillance, au moins une dizaine fois, et à chaque fois, la seule chose qu'on peut remarquer, c'est un léger décalage de l'image, toujours au même moment. La caméra a du être trafiquée, répondit Kurotsuchi de sa voix nasillarde.

- Je veux que vous créiez un nouveau système de surveillance, quelque chose d'infaillible !

- Oui, commandant.

- En conséquence du second vol, tous les dossiers, meurtres ou affaires en possession des lieutenants et des capitaines seront retirés tant que le coupable n'aura pas été retrouvé ! »

Des protestations fusèrent de toutes parts : comment le commandant pouvait-il faire ça ? Il y avait des affaires nettement plus importantes qu'un simple double-vol, même si c'était dans le Gotei 13. Aucun système de surveillance ne pouvait être parfait. Grimmjow serra les dents, et contracta ses poings. L'envie de mettre un coup de poing à son chef le démangeait sérieusement.

« Commandant, je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, essaya de le raisonner Unohana. Imaginez le temps qu'il va nous falloir pour trouver le coupable, tout le retard que nous allons accumuler, tous les dossiers qui ne seront pas traités, ce sera proprement inhumain !

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Capitaine Unohana, ma décision ne changera pas. Vous pourriez provoquer une émeute qu'elle resterait toujours la même. La réunion est terminée ! Je veux que tout le monde se mette au boulot, maintenant ! finit par clamer Yamamoto.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria le bleuté.

- Et en quel honneur, lieutenant Jaggerjack ?

- J'ai promis à la mère de Kiyori de retrouver son meurtrier, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une misérable histoire de vol ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse si on n'a aucun indice ? Aucune piste ? On va rester sur cette putain d'enquête pendant des mois ! Le travail en retard sera énorme ! Et c'est à nous de tout rattraper ! s'énerva Grimmjow devant une assemblée choquée de le voir ainsi, contre leur chef.

- Je préfère mettre une promesse de côté plutôt que le Gotei 13 fasse faillite à cause de misérables vols de documents !

- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma façon de procéder, vous pouvez toujours partir, lieutenant Jaggerjack, fit le commandant d'une voix neutre. »

Grimmjow resta quelques secondes stupéfait par la proposition de Yamamoto, avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus, et il finit par dire :

« Puisque c'est ainsi, Commandant Yamamoto , c'est avec un immense honneur que je vous rends ma plaque de lieutenant et que je démissionne de mon poste de lieutenant de la section criminelle, fit-il d'un ton ironique. »

Yamamoto prit la plaque du bleuté, qui la lui donna non sans un pincement au cœur, voire une grande douleur à l'idée de quitter ce travail qu'il aimait tant.

Grimmjow sortit précipitamment de la salle, et se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Comme il n'y avait pas grand chose, il ne mit que quelques minutes à tout prendre. Alors qu'il sortait, il vit que Shuuhei l'attendait à la porte. Le brun, dès qu'il le vit, s'écria :

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Et l'enquête sur Kiyori ? Vous laissez tout tomber !

- Shuuhei, je quitte le Gotei 13, un point c'est tout, fit le bleuté en marchant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

- Vous agissez sous la colère, sur un coup de tête ! Vous serez sans boulot, sans rien ! Et votre honneur de flic, il est où ?

- C'est justement mon honneur qui m'a poussé à faire ça, Shuuhei, répondit calmement Grimmjow. Je vais continuer l'enquête sur Kiyori, seulement... cela sera avec plus de liberté, si tu préfères.

- Je viens avec vous, rétorqua le brun.

- Tu restes où tu es, oui ! J'ai 29 ans, tu en as 21 ! Je peux m'en sortir sans boulot, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'aimerais quand même pouvoir vous aider dans votre enquête, fit avec entêtement l'assistant.

- Je t'appellerai, soupira le bleuté.»

Celui-ci sortit enfin du bâtiment. Et à peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il commença à regretter d'avoir pris cette décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Comment ? Sans sa plaque, et des coéquipiers, il ne pouvait rien faire dans son enquête.

Il soupira. Dans quelle merde s'étaient-ils tous fichus, lui le premier ?

* * *

><p>Aizen sourit en raccrochant son téléphone. Ainsi, son plan avait fonctionné. Le grand et invincible lieutenant Jaggerjack avait démissionné. Le brun eut un léger rire. C'était aussi facile ? Il avait déjà presque gagné la partie, là. Il ne doutait pas que l'ex-lieutenant serait perturbé par tout ça: son travail, c'était toute sa vie... Et même s'il n'abandonnait pas, Aizen avait d'autres cartes en main.<p>

Sûrement celles qui feraient écrouler tout un château de cartes.

Celles qui anéantiraient Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> alors? est-ce que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attente? à bientôt ! J'essaierais vraiment de faire vite..

_Aidokuû._


	9. S'aimer

**Nda : **Avant, tout bonne année ! :) Je suis désolée pour mon énorme retards mais mon ordinateur est toujours le même qu'avant, c'est à dire prêt à planter, mais je me suis débrouillé pour l'écrire en galérant beaucoup. Bref, voici le chapitre 8 , plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 <strong>

_S'aimer._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se sentait seul. C'était lui qui avait démissionné, mais il s'en voulait déjà. Qu'était-il sans son travail ? C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu se reconstruire après l'assassinat de ses parents.<p>

On lui avait tout pris, sa maison, ses objets, ses souvenirs, et surtout son identité.

Il se souvenait encore de l'assistante sociale qui était venue le voir à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de l'incendie où ses parents avaient péri.

Il ne se souvenait que de ça. Après, c'était le blanc total dans sa mémoire, à part quelques mauvais souvenirs qui se baladaient dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars.

Toujours les mêmes : un visage masqué souriant sadiquement, des cris, des pleurs, des supplications, des paroles qui se répètent en boucle chaque nuit.

Il avait tout oublié : de son nom à ses parents.

Quand on avait retrouvé son nom, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, à se dire que c'était le sien. Il faisait un rejet d'identité.

Quand il se voyait dans la glace, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ou plutôt, la personne qu'il voyait dans le miroir, il n'avait pas l'impression de la connaître.

Alors, il s'était promis de se forger son identité, sa personnalité, lui-même. Il avait décidé de devenir policier parce qu'il avait besoin de protéger les autres de ce que lui-même avait vécu. Une sorte de remerciement, et de vengeance à la fois.

Il s'était construit, et quand après des années acharnées de boulot, il avait reçu sa plaque, il s'était enfin senti lui-même.

Il s'était enfin senti quelqu'un.

En entrant dans son appartement, il s'écroula dans son canapé. Si seulement il réfléchissait avant d'agir...

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, épuisé moralement, et voulait se changer les idées et arrêter de penser à tout ça. Il prit son portable et appela la seule personne qui pouvait le faire rire.<p>

" Allo, Ichigo? commença-t-il lorsque celui-ci répondit.

- Salut, Grimm' , répondit le rouquin.

- Je sais que tu voulais aller au resto avec moi, et je me demandais si ce soir, ça t'irait ? demanda le bleuté, presque timidement.

- Avec plaisir, Grimm ! s'exclama Ichigo content de pouvoir passer un moment avec le bleuté.

- Je viens te chercher à 19 heures, chez toi, ok?

- D'accord, à tout de suite! raccrocha le rouquin. "

Grimmjow aurait presque vu le grand sourire d'Ichigo apparaître devant lui, et ses yeux s'illuminer.

Il aimait la candeur du rouquin, et le fait qu'il soit une personne simple, gentille, mais qui possédait, et cela le bleuté n'en doutait pas, un fort caractère lorsqu'il fallait .

Grimmjow prit le temps de se préparer. Il n'emmenait pas Ichigo dans un grand restaurant de luxe, mais il ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas être présentable, surtout avec le rouquin.

Après avoir essayé, en vain, de dompter sa redoutable touffe de cheveux, il sortit de chez lui, et à 19 heures pile, il était en face de chez Ichigo.

Celui-ci habitait dans un appartement d'étudiant autour du campus, en colocation avec un certain Uryû Ishida, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Grimmjow.

Il n'était pas du genre jaloux... juste un peu, après tout, on ne sait jamais !

Il monta à l'appartement du rouquin et sonna, mais ce fut son colocataire qui ouvrit, et qui dit d'un ton neutre :

"Bonjour. Entrez donc, Ichigo est dans la salle de bain, il en a encore pour quelques instants. Voulez vous quelque chose à boire?

- Euh, non, ça ira merci.

- Bien, asseyez-vous dans le salon, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée."

Grimmjow était un peu perplexe face à la froideur du colocataire d'Ichigo. On avait l'impression de parler à un majordome, ou à un noble, avec toutes ses manières et sa façon de parler. Ichigo déboula dans le salon, sautillant pour mettre ses chaussures, tout en disant :

" Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Grimm' . Ishida a été gentil avec toi? sourit le rouquin.

- Ouais, très accueillant, répondit le bleuté. "

Ishida remonta ses lunettes et fronça son nez d'un air dédaigneux tout en partant dans une pièce à côté.

Quand Ichigo fut prêt, ils sortirent tous les deux, et Ichigo s'excusa :

" Désolé du comportement d'Ishida, il n'aime pas les inconnus."

Voyant Grimmjow légèrement renfrogné et tendu, Ichigo se pencha vers celui-ci et lui vola un baiser que le bleuté aurait voulu approfondir, mais il conduisait.

" T'es pas chié de me chauffer maintenant, grogna celui-ci. "

Ichigo rigola légèrement, puis reprit :

" Alors, où va-t-on?

- Surprise ! fit le bleuté en souriant légèrement.

- J'aime pas les surprises, bougonna Ichigo.

- Tu es bien l'une des rares personnes qui ne doit pas aimer les surprises...

- Un jour, on m'a fait une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je n'étais pas prévenu, vu que c'était une surprise, et quand ils ont déboulé chez moi, j'étais, comment dire... occupé, fit le jeune étudiant en rosissant. "

Grimmjow ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce que faisait Ichigo, et il explosa de rire.

" Je savais que t'allais avoir une réaction de ce genre, marmonna le rouquin.

- Y a que toi à qui ça arrive ce genre de truc, crois-moi, fit le bleuté se calmant. "

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant que Grimmjow ne s'arrête. Ichigo sortit de la voiture et il eut a peine le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le bleuté avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et vorace, auquel Ichigo répondit avec autant d'ardeur et de désir que son partenaire. Le jeune homme gémit, surpris, quand Grimmjow tripota allègrement ses fesses, puis s'écarta, essoufflé, avant de lui rappeler :

" On est dans la rue, Grimm."

Celui-ci s'écarta en soupirant, et guida Ichigo vers le restaurant. C'était un établissement d'assez grande taille, à la façade très bien décorée. Une grande enseigne rouge ornait le dessus du restaurant, sur laquelle il était marqué " L'Ardoise " en blanc.

" C'est un mot français ! fit remarquer Ichigo.

- Tu parles français ? s'étonna le bleuté

- En droit, on doit parler quatre langues minimum, mais je ne fais du français que depuis cette année. C'est un restaurant français alors?

- Oui, avec les meilleures spécialités de chaque région ! Viens. "

Ils entrèrent. L'ambiance était chaleureuse à l'intérieur du restaurant, qui était pratiquement plein d'ailleurs. Grimmjow s'avança vers le bar, et fit un signe à un homme qui sourit dès qu'il le vit. Il s'avança vers eux et étreignit chaleureusement le bleuté.

" Grimmjow ! s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix. Cela fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu !Tu sais très bien que si tu travailles trop, c'est mauvais pour la santé, surtout dans ton boulot!

- Désolé, je promets de passer plus souvent, répondit le bleuté en souriant. Je sais que c'est un peu à l'improviste, mais as-tu une table pour deux personnes? Un peu à l'écart si possible.

- Pour toi, il y a toujours de la place !"

Il les amena dans un coin du restaurant un peu à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Grimmjow remercia le patron, qui s'en alla en disant qu'il enverrait quelqu'un après pour prendre la commande.

" Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le bleuté.

- On peut dire qu'il y a de l'ambiance! rit légèrement le rouquin.

- Je viens ici au moins une fois par mois. C'est mon restaurant préféré.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé français de toute ma vie, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Tu verras que tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait avant! Regarde la carte, fit Grimmjow en lui tendant celle-ci. Je sais déjà ce que je veux."

Ichigo lut pendant quelques instants la carte avant de regarder le bleuté avec des yeux ronds, tout en disant :

" On mange des escargots ici? Mais ça doit être... dégoûtant !

- C'est l'un de mes plats préférés ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai pris en entrée, je te ferais goûter.

- Pas la peine ! Je pense que je vais prendre une carbonnade flamande. "

Un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Après que celui-ci fut parti, le bleuté engagea la conversation :

" Alors tes études de droits ? Pas trop dur ?

- Non, ce n'est pas si compliqué qu'on le prétend. Et toi ? Tu travailles où dans la police ? "

Grimmjow hésita à dire qu'il avait démissionné quelques heures plus tôt, puis finalement, ne voulant pas avoir de secret pour Ichigo, il lui dit la vérité.

" Je travaillais au Gotei 13, mais j'ai démissionné.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Des discordances, répondit vaguement le bleuté.

- C'est à propos de ton enquête en cours? Avec le jeune policier assassiné ? "

Au regard de Grimmjow, Ichigo sut qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Il reprit :

" Je pense que tu trouveras un nouveau boulot rapidement, tu étais un bon élément dans ta section, j'en suis sûr.

- Je pense que tu as raison, mais le Gotei 13 a beaucoup d'influence sur les postes de police voisins, il pourrait très bien m'empêcher de trouver du boulot.

- Le Gotei 13 a tant d'influence que ça?

- C'est le pilier principal de tous les systèmes policiers, judiciaires, navals, aériens, terriens, médicinaux. Il contrôle toutes les bases de chacun de ces systèmes sur toute la région alentour, et encore nous avons une section pour l'étranger. Toutes les informations, aussi minimes soient-elles, passent forcément par le Gotei 13. Cependant, on fait en sorte que cela reste discret. Un attentat contre la base centrale serait catastrophique, surtout en ce moment. "

Ichigo acquiesça puis voyant que le bleuté ne voulait pas trop parler de ça, il changea de sujet. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, de choses et d'autres, de petites anecdotes sur leur vie quotidienne. Ainsi Grimmjow apprit que le rouquin avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de 9 ans, et qu'il avait deux petites sœurs, des jumelles.

Le bleuté avait réussi à faire goûter un escargot à Ichigo, qui devint tellement blême en le mangeant que Grimmjow crut qu'il allait vomir dans sa carbonnade.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et autant Ichigo que Grimmjow était content de cette soirée où ils avaient pu se découvrir un peu plus avant, mais déçu qu'elle se achevée aussi rapidement. Ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient taquinés, ils avaient énormément parlé, mais plus que tout, ils se désiraient. Ils n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer des regards langoureux, remplis d'impatience et de désir, chacun essayant de toucher l'autre dès qu'il le pouvait.

Grimmjow demanda alors, quelque peu gêné :

" Et si tu dormais chez moi, ce soir?"

Ichigo, surpris mais néanmoins content que ce soit le bleuté qui fasse le premier pas, accepta avec joie. Pour Grimmjow, la route vers chez lui fut très longue. Le désir et l'impatience montaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez Grimmjow, ils se dépêchèrent de monter jusqu'à son appartement, ce qui n'était pas si facile que ça quand on s'embrassait et qu'on se tripotait et qu'on refusait catégoriquement de s'arrêter.

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de difficulté, les gémissements d'Ichigo l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Ils rentrèrent et Grimmjow ferma la porte rapidement, tout en attrapant le rouquin par la taille, et se précipita non sans mal jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le jeta sur le matelas avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, en reprenant leur baiser.

Lentement, Grimmjow descendit ses lèvres, et le tee-shirt d'Ichigo gênant la poursuite du bleuté fut vite enlevé. Le rouquin lâchait de petits soupirs d'impatience pendant que le bleuté parcourait son torse lentement, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant,titillant ses mamelons qu'il sentait durcir sous ses doigts... Il s'amusait comme un fou à faire perdre patience à son amant. Ichigo grogna quand le bleuté se mit à faire des gestes de plus en plus lents en défaisant son pantalon, et en s'amusant avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Les affaires volèrent dans la pièce. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Aizen y répondit, toujours de son air nonchalant.<p>

" Oui ? La mission est bientôt terminée ? Vraiment ? Tu as fait du bon boulot... comme d'habitude. "

Il raccrocha, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, la partie était déjà terminée. Et dire qu'il commençait à peine à s'amuser...

Le château de cartes allait s'effondrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> Je tiens à remercier Idiote qui a rajouter quelques phrases dans le lemon (voir un paragraphe entier) parce que je ne suis pas douée du tout, pour en écrire! alors, pour lemon j'ai envie de dire que tout l'honneur revient à elle. :)

**Mise à jour :** **je ne sais pas si tout le monde a vu, mais apparemment des fictions sont supprimés parce qu'elles ne sont pas rangées dans la bonne catégorie. Celle des lemons et trop de violences qui n'existe pas sur ce site, donc, j'ai coupé une partie de lemon, je suis désolée! J'arrangerai le truc un peu plus tard, je préfère me préoccuper de la suite. Je préfère supprimer mon lemon que ma fanfiction soit supprimée... **

**Cependant, une pétition a été créée pour ça : topic / 111772 / 63683250 / 1 / (sans les espaces) .  
><strong>

**Merci de votre compréhension.  
><strong>


	10. Le cercle vicieux de la misère

Note : voici le chapitre 9 avec un léger retard, désolé! :) J'ai réussi à maîtriser mon pc pourri! *-* Sinon, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9.<strong>

_Le cercle vicieux de la misère._

* * *

><p>Grognant légèrement à cause des quelques rayons de soleil qui traversait la chambre, Grimmjow, à peine réveillé, se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il sourit en se rappelant de la nuit précédente, plus que parfaite à ses yeux, avant de remarquer la place vide à ses côtés. Il entendit alors quelques bruits venir des autres pièces de l'appartement. Il en chercha l'origine, et arriva dans sa cuisine où un spectacle tout à fait charmant se déroulait sous ses yeux : Ichigo, en boxer, un casque aux oreilles, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, qui avait l'air délicieux rien qu'à l'odeur, tout en chantant à tue-tête. Le bleuté s'approcha lentement d'Ichigo, avant de serrer sa taille de ses bras musclés, faisant sursauter le rouquin, qui ne l'avait pas vu et faillit renverser le café. Celui-ci protesta:<p>

« Hey ! Tu m'as fais peur, Grimm ! J'aurais pu renverser…. »

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par les lèvres du bleuté qui envahirent les siennes. Le rouquin fourra ses mains dans les cheveux du bleutés, tandis que celui-ci le soulevait par la taille, et le posait sur le comptoir, tout en continuant leur baiser langoureux. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, les lèvres gonflées. Ichigo adressa un sourire à son amant, puis dit :

« Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

- Plus tard, plus tard, répondit le bleuté tout en entraînant le rouquin dans sa chambre. »

* * *

><p>Ichigo était parti. Grimmjow se retrouvait maintenant seul, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir démissionné de son boulot. Sa priorité dans l'enquête avait été de trouver l'assassin de Kiyori, et il n'aurait définitivement pas pu abandonner. Cependant, étant seul, il ne pouvait faire grand chose, il s'en rendit vite compte. Au lieu de se tourner les pouces, et d'attendre un quelconque miracle, il décida de relire ses rapports, revoir ses indices, et de tout passer au peigne fin, espérant trouver quelque chose de nouveau qui le mettrait sur une piste assez concluante.<p>

Grimmjow commença par les mystérieux vers qu'ils avaient trouvés sur l'ordinateur piraté de Rose.

- Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance, murmura-t-il en le lisant.

Il avait beau le lire et le relire, pour lui tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, du moins pour l'enquête. Grimmjow était sur que cela parlait d'amour, mais pourquoi? Une copine de Kiyori qui était entraînée dans tout ça, qui l'aurait tué, et qui faisait passer un message insinuant qu'elle regrettait? Non, il était sur la mauvaise piste. Ce n'était pas un message rempli de regret, mais un message d'avertissement. Alors de quoi voulait-on l'avertir?

Non, cela n'avait pas plus de sens que ses autres hypothèses.

Le bleuté resta scotché à son ordinateur toute l'après-midi, essayant sans relâcher de trouver quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé la première fois, mais malheureusement, il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un mal de crâne. Alors qu'il s'endormait presque sur son ordinateur, bien qu'il ne fut pas tard ( il était très fatigué par ses...activités avec Ichigo ), quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Surpris, il se releva brusquement, et grogna contre la personne qui osait le déranger, sauf si c'était le rouquin. Il alla ouvrir, traînant les pieds alors que la personne insistait de plus en plus. Mécontent, le bleuté ouvrit violemment la porte.

- Quoi?

- Ravi de vous voir en pleine forme, Lieutenant ! sourit Shuuhei.

- Shuuhei? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? fit Grimmjow, ébahi.

- Je viens vous aider, quelle question! répondit le brun comme si c''était une évidence. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi !

Derrière lui se tenaient Renji et Matsumoto. Grimmjow avait du mal à y croire. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa colère qui allait bientôt éclater - ce que sentit Shuuhei qui se recula prudemment.

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTS OU QUOI? VOUS POUVEZ PERDRE VOTRE BOULOT A M'AIDER ! s'égosilla-t-il.

- Hep, lieutenant, vous allez faire une crise cardiaque à vous énerver comme ça. On a fait notre choix, et on a été discret, vous inquiétez pas pour nous. On a gardé nos arrières, soupira Shuuhei.

- Et puis on doit absolument retrouver le meurtrier de Kiyori ! fit avec détermination la rousse.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a laissé mon après-midi, et ma soirée, je vais pas m'en plaindre, donc je suis apte à bosser ! finit le rouge.

Grimmjow soupira et les laissa entrer. À peine son ancien assistant avait-il mis un pied dans son appartement qu'il fit une remarque très pertinente :

- Tiens, ça sent le sexe ici.

Renji et Matsumoto pouffèrent, et le bleuté fusilla du regard le brun.

- Au boulot! Vous êtes bien venu ici pour ça, non ? grogna Grimmjow. J'ai essayé de chercher un peu cet après-midi, sans succès. J'ai beau relire ce satané poème, je n'y comprends toujours rien.

- Quel poème ? demanda Renji.

- Ah oui, t'étais pas là, toi ! Montrez-lui, lieutenant, fit Shuuhei.

- Je ne pense pas que Renji ait des talents de philosophe, rigola Matsumoto.

- Oh, ta gueule ! marmonna le rouge.

Grimmjow relut le poème :

- Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance.

Renji fronça les sourcils, tout en répétant les vers.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec l'enquête, fit-il d'un air circonspect. Pour moi, il y a plus un rapport avec l'amour, mais aucun crime de l'enquête n'a été passionnel ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

Chacun soupira, mais ils ne désespérèrent pas, et décidèrent de s'attaquer à autre chose. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, ils feuilletèrent ensemble tous les rapports et les dossiers liés à l'enquête sur le Blue Squirrel, mais ne trouvèrent toujours rien.

- Et si ce soir, on retournait au club? demanda subitement Shuuhei. Matsumoto était engagée en tant que serveuse, non?

- Je dois apporter ma démission ce soir. Le Gotei 13 remarquera forcément que j'y suis encore, et c'est impossible pour moi d'avoir deux boulots en même temps, fit remarquer la rousse. C'était pour l'enquête au départ, mais là, toute l'organisation s'occupe des vols, et des personnes qui sont supposées avoir trahi...

- Il y a des suspects ? questionna Grimmjow surpris.

- Pas vraiment des suspects reconnus, mais plutôt de rumeurs dans les couloirs, souffla Matsumoto. Mais comme tu le sais, les rumeurs de couloirs se répandent vite...

- Et qui est accusé par tout le monde ?

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya, ragea la rousse.

- Personne ne comprend vraiment comment le Capitaine Hitsugaya est devenu suspect numéro un, mais apparemment il n'aurait aucun alibi pour les deux vols, ainsi que pour les meurtres de Kiyori et de Rose, reprit Renji. Dès que la rumeur a été lancée, tous les membres du 46 se sont mis à le surveiller.

- C'est un coup monté, Hitsugaya ne ferait jamais ça ! s'exclama le bleuté.

- Vous savez comment les gens sont, lieutenant, soupira Shuuhei.

- Shuuhei a raison, vaut mieux qu'on y retourne ce soir ! fit Grimmjow. Autant aller récolter les indices directement sur le terrain. Matsumoto ,tu iras donner ta lettre de démission et nous on ira ensemble comme si on faisait la fête. On passera facilement, vu que c'est pas la première fois.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se remirent au travail préparant leur plan pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>En observant les derniers rapports qu'il avait reçus, Yamamoto soupira. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Les membres du 46 refusaient de leur donner une aide quelconque, s'enfermant pour éviter tout attentat. Le commandant devait donc se débrouiller tout seul, pour prendre en charge les membres et l'organisation de 13 divisions, toutes complètement différentes, tout en sachant que parmi eux, il y avait un ou plusieurs traîtres. La démission du lieutenant Jaggerjack n'arrangeait rien... Il était vraiment impulsif ils étaient déjà en sous effectif, mais avec un lieutenant en moins... L'organisation du Gotei 13 était une grosse responsabilité, et heureusement que sa secrétaire, Nell, était la pour l'aider à remettre en ordre les dossiers. Même en étant le plus haut gradé du Gotei 13 , sans compter les membres du 46, il ne savait plus vraiment à qui faire confiance. Il avait choisi ses capitaines et lieutenants avec soin, regardant très loin dans leur passé avant de les engager. Alors... à qui pouvait-il faire confiance à présent ?<p>

Une personne entra dans la pièce, Yamamoto leva les yeux des feuilles qu'il parcourait du regard sans réel intérêt et vit Aizen qui s'avançait vers son bureau.

- Désolé de venir vous voir sans vous prévenir, surtout que vous devez être très occupé ces temps-ci, mais je voulais vous parler, commença celui-ci.

- Asseyez-vous, fit le commandant en lui faisant signe de prendre une chaise.

- Vous connaissez sûrement les rumeurs qui courent dans le Gotei 13 ? reprit le brun. A propos du capitaine Hitsugaya...

- Oui, et je trouve cela complètement absurde. Le capitaine Hitsugaya est particulièrement réputé pour sa rigueur et son excellent travail.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je ne vois pas le capitaine Hitsugaya faire une telle chose, répondit Aizen en secouant la tête de dépit. Mais cela le touche profondément, j'en suis sur, même s'il ne dit rien.

- Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille, vous savez comment il est, capitaine Aizen.

- Bien sûr, fit le brun en souriant légèrement.

Yamamoto se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Aizen. Le temps était morose, le ciel gris, pas un rayon de soleil ne perçait pour égayer la journée.

- Les prochains jours seront durs pour le Gotei 13. C'est pour cela que nous devons rester soudés et trouver au plus vite les soi-disant traîtres de notre organisation. Pourrais-je compter sur vous, capitaine Aizen?

- Bien sûr, commandant.

- Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à cause de tout ce remue-ménage.

- Commandant, fit le brun, saluant Yamamoto et sortant.

Aizen rejoignit directement son étage et son bureau. Tout se passait comme prévu, et en lui accordant une confiance absolue, Yamamoto lui mâchait le travail ! Il avait eu raison de faire courir la rumeur sur Hitsugaya. Rien de mieux pour embrouiller les gens et créer des méfiances.

Bientôt, encore un peu de temps... et tout sera fini.

* * *

><p>- Tout le monde est prêt ? fit Grimmjow.<p>

Ils étaient devant le club. Leur plan était prêt et avait été préparé au millimètre près. Après mûre réflexion, il avait été décidé que Matsumoto garderait son boulot de serveuse un moment. Celle-ci était donc partie en avant, et les gars attendaient encore un peu.

- Renji ? demanda le bleuté.

- Je fais semblant de draguer Matsumoto, je regarde partout, je ne fais rien d'insensé, je ne dis rien de bête, je reste sage, narra le rouge comme une poésie apprise par cœur.

- Shuuhei?

- J'observe, et je me fonds dans la masse, répondit celui-ci.

- Et vous oubliez pas qu'on doit essayer d'extorquer quelques trucs à Harribel, finit Grimmjow. Et surtout, discrétion.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée où ils passèrent sans problème. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bar où était la serveuse blonde, qui les salua avec un grand sourire. Matsumoto arpentait la salle avec un plateau et servait les clients.

- Hey les potes! Comment vous allez ? fit Harribel.

- Trés bien et toi ? demanda Grimmjow.

- On est overbooké ce soir ! C'est rempli ! soupira la serveuse.

- La nouvelle serveuse se débrouille plutôt bien, remarqua Renji en sifflant quand Matsumoto passa à côté de lui.

- On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie! rit Harribel. C'est l'une des serveuses les plus compétentes que j'ai eu !

- Elle doit attirer bien des clients, fit à nouveau le rouge.

- Il est en rut votre copain ou quoi? ironisa la blonde.

- C'est juste un dragueur pitoyable, ricana Shuuhei.

Renji pesta contre ses amis pendant que ceux-ci se moquaient de lui. Shuuhei et Renji partirent un peu plus loin et Grimmjow resta avec Harribel. Le bleuté commença :

- Dis, comment on fait pour aller dans les soirées "spéciales" ? Ça nous intéresse, moi et mes potes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde, sceptique.

- On est à la recherche de nouveaux trucs tu vois, les soirées en boîtes ça devient vite soûlant, puis en tant que célibataires... On veut innover ! Et on se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans ces salles, et tout... expliqua le bleuté.

- Je peux réussir à te faire rentrer... sous certaines conditions.

- Lesquelles ? fit Grimmjow, intéressé.

- Ne dis jamais que c'est moi qui t'as pistonné, et surtout fais très attention à ce que tu prends.

- Ce que je prends ?

- Tu verras par toi-même.

Harribel emmena Grimmjow dans un endroit un peu reculé par rapport au reste de la salle. Un garde était devant, prêt à les arrêter, mais Harribel le coupa :

- Il a mon autorisation. Il veut juste un peu de fun! Bon, j'te laisse, je retourne travailler.

Grimmjow acquiesça, et rentra dans la pièce. Elle était beaucoup plus claire et lumineuse que la salle principale. Des rires fusaient de partout, et il y avait un brouhaha incessant avec une faible musique de fond. Des canapés étaient répartis un peu partout dans la pièce, et dessus se trouvaient des hommes en costard. Grimmjow reconnut certains politiciens assez reconnus, débraillés, accompagnés de jeunes femmes à peine vêtues qui les caressaient. Des strip-teaseuses se baladaient un peu partout dans la pièce, aguichant des clients et les emmenant vers un escalier dans le fond, menant sûrement à des chambres où ces jeunes femmes seraient payées, et pas que pour leurs prestations. De plus, Grimmjow aperçut des échanges discrets de drogues, d'argent. Un véritable trafic de drogue et de prostitution ! Au milieu du brouaha, il pouvait percevoir quelques bribes de conversations.

- Elle est pas mal, celle-là. On manque de brunes dans mon club en plus ! rigolait l'un.

- Avec elle, vous allez ramasser un paquet, j'vous dis!

- N'oublie pas la drogue pour les putes ! Elles sont meilleures quand elles en ont pris d'après les clients.

On rabaissait ces jeunes femmes au rang de putes, alors que le bleuté savait très bien qu'elles n'étaient pas venues par envie mais plutôt par malchance, manque d'argent... et elles s'étaient toutes faites rouler, ne pouvant plus se sortir maintenant de l'engrenage malsain de la prostitution et de la drogue qu'elles prenaient pour oublier le malheur qui accompagnait leur quotidien.

Il comprenait pourquoi Harribel lui avait dit de faire attention à ce qu'il prenait. Différentes drogues étaient étalées un peu partout, on aurait facilement pu en mettre dans n'importe quel verre sans que cela ne soit remarqué. C'est pour cela qu'il ne prit aucun verre, par pure précaution.

Il ressortit de la pièce un peu chamboulé, sûrement à cause de cette étouffante pièce où régnaient sexe, drogue et alcool.

Il avait trouvé ce que cachait le Blue Squirrel, mais maintenant il fallait savoir qui tirait les ficelles, qui les manipulait depuis le début. Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir prévu qu'une de ses serveuses montre ça à un client quelconque.

Harribel le vit, et il lui fit un léger sourire. Elle demanda tristement :

- Alors, c'est fun?

- Sûrement pour tout ces salopards, ragea le bleuté.

- Je ne suis pas censée être au courant. Le garde de tout à l'heure me connaît bien et ne dira pas au patron que tu es rentré grâce à moi. Sinon, j'aurais gardé le silence.

- Je comprends. Tu continues à travailler ici alors que tu peux être accusée de complicité?

- J'ai échappé à ce que ces filles sont devenues, mais si je quitte le seul boulot que j'ai pu trouver, je ne finirais pas mieux qu'elles. À cause de la misère, on peut tomber vraiment bas, soupira la blonde.

- Ouais, bref, je te laisse! salua le bleuté.

Il sortit du club pour prendre un peu d'air frais, et il vit Renji et Shuuhei qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, inquiets.

- On vous trouvait plus, lieutenant ! Vous étiez où?

- C'est beaucoup plus grave que ce que l'on pensait, fit gravement Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu dans la salle des échanges, tout à l'heure, maître Aizen ! ricana un homme assis parmi une assemblés d'une dizaine de personnes.<p>

- Qui donc as-tu vu, Kyo? demanda avec curiosité le brun.

- Le lieutenant Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Des stupéfactions fusèrent de toutes parts. Qui avait donc pu laisser entrer le lieutenant Jaggerjack dans la salle des échanges ? Que faisait-il là ? Aizen fronça les sourcils. Ainsi Jaggerjack n'avait pas stopper son enquête malgré sa démission ? Le capitaine avait prévu cela, qu'il continuerait, mais il pensait qu'il ne viendrait plus fouiner au Blue Squirrel pendant un moment...

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? questionna Aizen.

- Il a observé partout, visiblement dépassé par ce qu'il voyait. Ça se voyait bien à sa tête.

- Bien, fit le brun. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui pour le moment, il a démissionné du Gotei 13. Cependant, Shirosaki, tu iras prévenir ton frère que s'il ne se dépêche pas pour sa mission, cela ira assez mal pour lui.

- Vous savez que j'aime quand les choses vont mal pour lui, maître Aizen, ricana l'albinos.

- C'est une mission importante tout de même... J'aimerais que tu m'obéisses pour une fois, trancha le capitaine.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle, Maître Aizen, soupira avec un sourire Shirosaki. J'irais le prévenir dès qu'il daignera me montrer le bout de son nez.

Shirosakit sourit d'un air qui fit frissonner l'ensemble de la table, sauf Aizen qui resta neutre face à l'allure sadique de l'un de ses pions favoris.

La partie prenait-elle un nouveau tournant?

* * *

><p><strong>note :<strong> Bon, bah voilà. :3 J'espère que cela vous a plu, et surtout laissez une review! :)


	11. Trahison

Note : Chapitre 10 en ligne! Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews au chapitre précédent... J'ai quand même une vingtaine de personnes qui l'ont mis en alerte... Un avis ça ne fait pas de mal! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

_Trahison._

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous rentrés chez Grimmjow et attendaient que Matsumoto revienne du club. Le bleuté leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, les échanges, les drogues, les prostituées... Bien sûr, ils avaient tous su dès le départ que quelque chose d'illégal se passait au Blue Squirrel, mais même en l'ayant vu, Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait vu des cadavres, des gens se faire tuer, il avait même déjà tiré sur quelqu'un... Mais de voir à quoi on rabaissait toutes ces jeunes femmes l'avait profondément choqué, surtout qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elles, il le savait : ce trafic était un cercle vicieux dont il était difficile de sortir.<p>

-À mon avis, ce trafic recouvre bien plus que la seule ville de Tokyo, déclara Renji

- Peut-être même dans d'autre pays, et pas que dans le Japon, continua le brun.

- Il faut trouver qui orchestre toute ceci, fit le bleuté.

- C'est sûrement le plus difficile... soupira Shuuhei en se prenant la tête dans les mains. On n'a même pas de preuves pour les échanges...en tout cas, pas matérielles.

La porte d'entrée claqua et ils virent Matsumoto entrer dans la pièce.

- Harribel m'a parlé des trafics de prostitution qu'il y a dans le club, elle a essayé de me mettre en garde parce qu'elle a remarqué que les gardes du patron se sont vite intéressés à moi. J'ai enregistré la conversation, fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Les garçons ne cachèrent pas leur joie. Enfin! Une preuve, que ce soit une simple conversation de mise en garde, c'était quand même une preuve matérielle de l'existence de ces trafic. Matsumoto sortit la cassette, et la mit en route.

_-Matsumoto ?_

_- Hey Harribel ! C'était une grosse soirée ce soir! _

_- Oui, répondit la blonde. Matsumoto, tu as remarqué que certains gardes t'observaient souvent?_

_- Oh, oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habituée, fit Matsumoto._

_- Écoute moi bien, ces gardes sont les gardes du patron... Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne t'ai pas dites à propos de ce club... Ici, le patron baigne dans des choses pas très légales..._

_- Hum, c'est-à-dire ? Drogue ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point... _

_- Bien pire, Matsumoto... _

_Un silence, avant que celle-ci ne reprenne, hésitante : _

_- Prostitution ?_

_- Oui... soupira Harribel. Surtout fais très attention, si on t'emmène voir le patron et que l'on te propose quoique ce soit, de danser, de faire des strip-tease pour gagner plus, refuse, cela pourrait dégénérer..._

_- Merci de m'avoir prévenue Harribel, je ferais attention. Il faut que j'y aille, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! répondit la rousse._

_- À demain Matsumoto! _

Harribel était une bonne personne, pensa le bleuté. Elle risquait sa peau en protégeant Matsumoto, et il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu finir dans ce club...

- C'est la première preuve, avec ça on pourrait faire une perquisition ! sourit Renji.

- Nous ne sommes pas censés continuer l'enquête, Renji, remarqua le brun.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... De toute façon, l'enquête sur le vol au Gotei reste au point mort... Personne n'a su récolter le moindre truc, et les dossiers commencent à s'empiler. Le capitaine Kuchiki a même pris des dossiers chez lui pour les finir, parce que sinon on aurait été trop débordé à la fin de cette affaire.

- La plupart des capitaines le font, fit Matsumoto. Le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour donner les nouvelles... Les capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake ont essayé de raisonner en privé le commandant mais impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

- Il devra bien admettre à un moment ou un autre que j'avais raison, ricana Grimmjow. S'il continue comme ça, ce sera la fin du Gotei 13. Déjà que des traîtres essayent de le réduire à néant, notre commandant les aide inconsciemment.

- Et si on allait se coucher ? fit Shuuhei en baillant. Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, non?

- Vous vous démerdez avec le canapé les mecs ! dit le bleuté en s'en allant dans sa chambre. Matsumoto, y'a une chambre d'amis au fond du couloir!

Chacun trouva un coin où dormir, et malgré les nombreuses protestations de Renji, ce fut lui qui hérita du sol en guise de lit.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un bleu éclatant courait en direction d'une femme en criant. <em>

_- Maman ! Maman ! _

_- Oui, mon chéri ? répondit sa mère._

_- Pourquoi des personnes sont méchantes ? demanda le petit garçon._

_- Oh, tu sais, personne n'est vraiment gentil, ou méchant. Nous avons tous une part des deux en nous, sauf que d'autres ont plus un côté méchant qu'un côté gentil._

_- Pourquoi papa parlait de personnes qui veulent nous tuer? Elles sont méchantes?  
><em>

_- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations, Grimm, gronda-t-elle. Les gens méchants ne tuent que pour des raisons stupides, l'argent par exemple, et pour cela, ils tueraient n'importe qui. _

_- Même toi ? Pourtant tu es la plus gentille des maman ! _

_- Les gens méchants ne font pas de différence.  
><em>

_Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la maison suivit de coups de feux. Grimmjow commença à paniquer.  
><em>

_- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Maman ! _

_- Va te cacher dans la penderie derrière ! Va te cacher ! ordonna sa mère, paniquée en entendant les cris des domestiques. _

_- Viens avec moi! Viens avec moi! répéta-t-il alors que sa mère s'éloignait de lui, tout en le poussant dans la direction opposé.  
><em>

_Effrayé, il courut dans la penderie et se cacha autant qu'il put. Il ferma les yeux, mit les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les coups de feux à répétition, ainsi que les cris, tout en espérant que sa mère aille bien.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de sa mère. Il croyait que ses souvenirs resteraient enfouis au plus profonds de lui tout le restant de sa vie, et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, surtout en ce moment. Il croyait avoir tout oublié.<p>

La sonnerie de la porte résonna dans l'appartement, et le bleuté se leva pour aller accueillir le visiteur. Il ouvrit, et quand il vit une touffe de cheveux rousse surmontant un sourire éblouissant, un léger sourire se fit sur son visage.

- Yo, Grimmjow ! fit Ichigo en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Yo, répondit celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai réveillé, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en voyant la tenue de Grimmjow.

- Pas grave... répondit celui-ci en laissant entrer le rouquin.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris en voyant deux hommes dans le salon encore entrain de roupiller, et il interrogea le bleuté du regard.

- Des collègues de travail, fit Grimmjow d'un ton las. D'ailleurs, y'en a encore une autre dans la chambre d'amis... évite de les réveiller, ils sont sérieusement chiants le matin. Tu ne devais pas continuer à réviser au fait?

- J'ai révisé hier tout l'après-midi, et jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, je suis épuisé! Mais j'avais du temps libre alors je suis venu te voir, sourit Ichigo.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le salon, où Renji se réveillait lentement en pestant contre Shuuhei, qui commençait à s'éveiller lui aussi, parce qu'il avait mal au dos d'avoir dormir par terre.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi à ma place, bâtard ! grogna le rouge.

- Ta gueule Renji, je dors, répondit Shuuhei d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Je vais certainement pas la fermer pour un p'tit con comme toi!

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, sans remarquer la présence de Grimmjow et Ichigo qui les regardait un peu blasé, surtout le bleuté.

- Fermez vos gueules ! cria celui-ci.

- Vous êtes réveillé lieutenant ? demanda surpris Shuuhei.

- T'es pas mon chef, ta gueule ! s'énerva le rouge.

- Avec vous, c'est impossible de dormir tranquillement, riposta Matsumoto qui venait de se faire réveiller à causes des disputes des deux autres. Tiens, on a un nouveau venu !

Renji et Shuuhei tournèrent leur tête vers Ichigo qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué jusqu'ici.

- Hum, bonjour, fit Ichigo quelque peu gêné.

- C'est mon copain, Ichigo, dit le bleuté.

Tous se regardèrent, quelques peu étonnés de voir un gamin à l'air si mignon avec une brute comme Jaggerjack.

- Dis-moi, Ichigo, comment tu fais pour le supporter ? le questionna Shuuhei. Parce que déjà en tant que son assistant, j'ai du mal, mais en tant que son petit-copain, ça doit être pire !

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui foutre un coup de poing bien mérité.

- Ça fait mal, lieutenant ! se plaignit le brun par terre.

Ichigo se sentait un peu mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces remarques qui fusaient de toutes parts, mais il était assez amusé. S'il avait su, il aurait acheté du pop-corn pour assister à ce spectacle plutôt distrayant.

- Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais vous êtes en retard, il est 10 heures, coupa Grimmjow.

Et là ce fut le chaos dans tout l'appartement, où chacun se battait pour la salle de bains, les toilettes, le café... Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient partis dans la chambre de celui-ci.

- Drôle d'équipe, rigola le rouquin.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit le bleuté en souriant. Néanmoins, ils sont très compétents.

- Tu arrives à continuer ton enquête malgré ta démission ?

- J'ai plus de libertés, mais aussi moins d'avantages. Je ne peux absolument rien faire de plus que de chercher par moi-même, sans mandat de perquisition ni autorisation. Je me demande même si les preuves que j'aurais amassé ne seront pas détruites, si je retourne dans le Gotei...

Ichigo se mit à califourchon sur Grimmjow, et fit :

- Le principal est que tu respectes ta promesse envers Kiyori. As-tu trouvé de nouvelles choses ?

- Hier, on a été au Blue Squirrel... J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les prostituées se faire vendre, échanger, des tonnes de drogues sur les tables... Un putain de trafic, répondit le bleuté en détournant les yeux du regard d'Ichigo.

Le rouquin resta silencieux comprenant que ce n'était pas un sujet auquel voulait parler le bleuté et le serra contre lui. Grimmjow répondit à son étreinte, mis ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo, et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, voluptueux... Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leur présence, de leurs caresses histoire de rester encore quelques minutes la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés...

* * *

><p>- Shirosaki, salua Aizen.<p>

- Maître Aizen, répondit l'albinos.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles?

- Non, il reste muet comme une carpe. Vous lui laissez trop de libertés, maître.

- Il est en mission, claqua Aizen. Il a justement besoin de liberté pour sa mission.

- Je ne connais même pas le contexte de cette mission, soit disant importante, comment voulez vous que je sache ce dont il a besoin ou pas ? ironisa Shirosaki.

- Fais marcher le peu de neurones que tu as, rétorqua le brun.

- Maître, vous savez que le peu de neurones que j'ai ne sont que sadisme, et cruauté.

Shirosaki le savait. Il savait qu'il était cruel, sadique, impitoyable, et il en jouait. Il faisait peur à tout les autres membres de l'organisation, sauf à son frère, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Pour l'instant, c'était justement son frère le pion préféré du maître Aizen, mais Shirosaki lui prouverait que ce n'était qu'un incapable, bon à rien, et il prendrait sa place. Il deviendra le pion préféré de ce cher Aizen.

- Lancez l'attaque, trancha le brun. Je ne vais pas attendre mille ans. Je retourne au Gotei pour faire le reste.

- À vos ordres, maître, sourit Shirosaki en se retirant.

* * *

><p>- Commandant ! s'écria Nell, paniquée, en entrant dans le bureau de celui-ci.<p>

- Nell ? fit Yamamoto surpris.

- Une base de police vient d'être attaqué dans le sud de Tokyo ! Les capitaines Kyoraku, Ukitake, et Hitsugaya s'y rendent immédiatement. Le bâtiment est déjà en feu d'après le rapport que l'on a pu m'envoyer.

- Envoyez tous les capitaines là-bas, et amenez tous les lieutenants, pour qu'ils s'occupent des dossiers des capitaines, je veux les meilleurs sur le terrain ! Et si ils ne trouvent pas quoique ce soit, je vous jure que cela va barder pour eux !

- Les capitaine Ichimaru et Tôsen ne peuvent pas s'absenter, leurs lieutenants n'étant pas présents. Et le capitaine Aizen est absent.

- Envoyez tous les autres ! Je m'en fiche ! s'énerva Yamamoto, faisant presque fuir Nell, qui sortit à toute vitesse.

Tout cela tournait à la catastrophe, et le commandant s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait rien, pas même un indice pour savoir qui étaient les responsables de tout ceci, et quelles étaient leurs motivations... Rien.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva.

- Bonjour, commandant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de feu éclata, le manquant de justesse. Devant lui, se tenaient Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen. Aizen pointait une arme dans sa direction. Yamamoto comprit.

- Alors c'était vous?

- Oui, c'était nous, sourit le brun. Surpris n'est-ce pas ? Dire qu'hier encore, vous me demandiez si vous pouviez me faire confiance.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient tout prévu, depuis le début. L'attaque n'était qu'une diversion pour que tout le monde aille là-bas, sauf lui. Il ne bougeait que rarement, et tout le monde le savait. Aizen avait prévu sa réaction, et lui, il était tombé dans le panneau. Il devait donc se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait une arme dans son haori, mais chacun de ses mouvements étaient vu, scruté, analysé par Aizen.

- Vous êtes coincé, commandant. Je sais que vous avez une arme dans votre haori, comme je sais qu'il y en a une autre dans le tiroir de votre bureau, ou encore qu'il y a un bouton avec une alarme en dessous de celui-ci. J'ai tout prévu.

Du temps, il devait gagner du temps.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi trahir le Gotei ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Vous pouvez essayer de gagner du temps autant que vous voulez, commandant... Les vielles ruses ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Vous m'avez embauché comme capitaine sans savoir que depuis le début, j'étais déjà un traître. Tout ceci était prévu d'avance, commandant.

- Comment ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- C'est une longue histoire, et il ne vaut pas la peine de vous l'expliquer.

Aizen tira, tandis qu'Ichimaru et Tôsen surveillaient à l'arrière au cas où du monde arriveraient. Yamamoto esquiva les coups de feu, avec beaucoup de mal cependant. Il prit un couteau qu'il avait caché dans son haori, et visa Aizen qui s'écarta juste à temps. Pendant ce temps, le commandant avait activé l'alarme.

Il fallait qu'il tienne.

* * *

><p>Note : Reviews? :) (j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir pour savoir ce que l'on pense de mon histoire, ses points positifs, négatifs...) à la prochaine! :)<p>

_Aidokuu._

Merci à Idiote pour la correction! (j'avais oublié de le mettre dans le chapitre précédent.)


	12. Incompréhension

**Note :** Hello! Désolé pour ce retard! De plus, que je vous amène un chapitre assez bof bof. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. (Idiote a du en avoir marre que je lui dise .-.) Bref, bonne lecture quand même! (encore désolé pour le titre, mais j'avais aucune idée .-.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11.<strong>

_Incompréhension._

* * *

><p>La sonnerie stridente du portable de Grimmjow résonna dans la chambre où les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il bon sang de dieu ! grogna le bleuté en attrapant son portable d'un geste rageur.

- Hum, fit le rouquin encore ensommeillé.

Grimmjow fut surpris en regardant ce qu'affichait le message sur son portable. C'est l'alarme du Gotei 13 qui avait été déclenchée, et d'après ce qu'il venait de lire elle venait droit du bureau du commandant. Celui-ci avait du oublier d'enlever le réseau du Gotei 13 de son portable.

- Oh putain ! réagit tout de suite le bleuté en commençant à courir partout pour prendre ses affaires.

- Grimm ? sursauta Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Le commandant est attaqué! répondit Grimmjow en cherchant quelque chose dans ses affaires. Je cours au Gotei ! Reste là si tu veux, je sais pas quand je rentrerai.

Et le bleuté courut vers sa voiture sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il savait que les autres capitaines avaient sûrement été prévenus, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Alors il y courrait. Bien qu'il ne travaillât plus au Gotei, le commandant avait été son maître, son guide et son supérieur et il le respectait beaucoup : malgré leur divergence d'opinions sur le fait de boucler l'enquête ou non, et sa démission, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de celui-ci : s'il était commandant, c'était qu'il devait être extrêmement fort. Mais il n'était plus tout jeune et il se pouvait qu'il soit seul contre plusieurs, ou déjà blessé. Tout pouvait arriver.

Il accéléra, risquant l'accident mais il s'en fichait. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

* * *

><p>- Éteignez l'incendie ! hurla Hitsugaya à ses agents.<p>

Ceux-ci coururent vers le bâtiment en flammes qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment, munis de lances à eau qu'ils activèrent, et ils essayèrent d'éteindre les flammes grandissantes.

- Shiro-chan, calme-toi voyons. Tu les effraies, fit d'une voix douce le capitaine Ukitake.

- Vous croyez que je vais être gentil dans une situation aussi catastrophique ? répliqua le surdoué avec un regard noir. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, bordel !

- Tant de méchanceté de la part d'un petit être aussi pur, soupira un autre homme vêtu d'un haori rose fleuri, et d'un chapeau de paille. On a réussi à attraper l'un des attaquants, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Nous n'avons aucune perte à déplorer, seulement un pauvre incendie. Voyons le bon côté des choses.

- Mouais. Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, capitaine Kyoraku, bougonna Hitsugaya.

- Le commandant est resté seul au Gotei ? demanda Ukitake.

- Apparemment. Il manque les capitaines Aizen, Ichimaru, et Tôsen, ainsi que leurs lieutenants. Le lieutenant Jaggerjack est vraiment parti au mauvais moment. Tiens, Byakuya n'est pas là ? questionna Kyoraku. Cela m'étonne de lui. Et dire qu'il prétend être le capitaine le plus respectueux des lois et des traditions. Il ne vient même pas à une alerte importante !

- Je suis là, répondit une voix froide derrière Kyoraku.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, saluèrent Hitsugaya et Ukitake.

- Je pense que vous prenez trop cela à la légère, Capitaine Kyoraku, déclara Kuchiki de sa voix toujours glaciale. Ceci est un attentat envers le Gotei. Le fait que nous n'ayons aucune perte, aucun blessé, ne change rien au fait que c'est une véritable attaque et qu'ils essayent de nous intimider.

- Nous avons quand même réussi à attraper l'un des terroristes, répliqua le brun.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il nous dira quelque chose ? rétorqua Kuchiki, sa voix claquant sèchement. Même sous la torture il ne nous dira rien. Les dirigeants de leur organisation ne sont pas si bêtes. Cet homme se tuera à la première occasion.

Matsumoto, essoufflée, accourut auprès de son capitaine en bégayant :

- Alerte au Gotei 13 ! Venant directement du bureau du commandant ! Nous sommes attaqués à la base, capitaine !

Les capitaines écarquillèrent les yeux, et coururent chacun de leur côté, rejoignant leurs voitures le plus vite possible. Avant de partir, le capitaine Hitsugaya fit à Matsumoto :

- Tu restes ici, avec le lieutenant Abarai vous allez prendre la direction des opérations et amener le suspect dans l'une des bases de polices proches de celle-ci. Surtout, soyez prudents.

- Compris, capitaine ! acquiesça la rousse.

- Depuis quand donnez vous des directives pour mon lieutenant à ma place, Capitaine Hitsugaya?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous quereller ! La situation est grave, Capitaine Kuchiki ! Si j'ai choisi votre lieutenant c'est que j'ai une entière confiance en lui, et je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de nous concerter entre nous pour élaborer un plan, le commandant doit être dans une situation critique !

Kuchiki ne rajouta pas un mot et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres capitaines qui étaient déjà partis en direction de la base du Gotei 13.

* * *

><p>- Vous semblez tenir le coup, commandant, ricana Aizen.<p>

- Vous ne tiendrez plus bien longtemps, Aizen ! cracha Yamamoto. Si votre plan est de me tuer, vous allez le rater, croyez-moi !

Ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté les balles, leurs chargeurs étant vides. Maintenant, le combat se déroulait au corps à corps. Même si Yamamoto gagnait contre Aizen, il y avait toujours Ichimaru et Tôsen derrière et cela posait problème. Cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il avait activé l'alarme, et ses renforts arriveraient bientôt.

Yamamoto s'élança vers Aizen, l'épée qu'il avait réussi à décrocher du mur de son bureau à la main. Le brun para le coup avec sa dague et recula tout en se défendant férocement devant les coups à répétition du vieil homme. Celui-ci recula pour reprendre son souffle avant de relancer le combat. Tout deux furent surpris quand ils entendirent des coups de feu venant de dehors, et le commandant profita de ce moment de distraction pour frapper. Il toucha le brun à l'épaule gauche, qui ne put l'éviter.

- Gin ! Tôsen ! cria Aizen en se retournant vers la porte où ils étaient postés.

- Nous avons quelques petits problèmes, Sosuke, fit la voix d'Ichimaru.

- On se replie ! hurla le brun.

Aizen ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre du bureau, et Yamamoto tenta avec ses dernières forces de le rattraper, en vain. Tôsen et Ichimaru suivirent leur maître en vitesse, tout en évitant les coups de leur adversaire, ils réussirent à s'échapper de justesse. Le commandant, essoufflé, grimaça en voyant la tâche de sang qui ornait son kimono blanc. Il appuya dessus, essayant de stopper le sang qui coulait. Quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Commandant ! s'écria l'individu.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow tournait en rond dans le couloir de l'hôpital du Gotei. Le commandant Yamamoto avait été emmené dans la section médicale de l'organisme suite à ses multiples blessures plus ou moins graves, et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il attendait des nouvelles.<p>

Il n'y avait personne avec lui. La trahison d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru, et de Tôsen avait vite fait le tour du Gotei 13, et c'était la pagaille complète dans l'organisation, qui se retrouvait maintenant sans commandant.

Quand les Capitaines Hitsugaya, Kuchiki et Kyoraku étaient arrivés, tous avaient été très surpris de voir l'ancien lieutenant de la section criminelle essayant de soigner, avec ce qu'il avait, le commandant Yamamoto.

Au départ, ils avaient tous cru que c'était lui la cause de tout ce grabuge. Mais il leur expliqua la véritable histoire, et chacun fut sidéré par cette trahison incompréhensible.

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow courrait le plus vite possible dans les couloirs du Gotei qu'il connaissait bien. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Yamamoto, Il ralentit brusquement, surpris par les personnes qui se tenaient devant.<em>

_- Ichimaru ? Tôsen ? s'exclama le bleuté en se rapprochant d'eux prudemment._

_- Oh, mais regardez qui voilàà, chantonna Ichimaru en posant une main sur l'arme à sa hanche._

_- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas entendu l'alarme ? questionna le bleuté de plus en plus méfiant envers les deux capitaines._

_Ces derniers se regardèrent avant de se retourner instinctivement vers la porte du bureau. Ainsi, Yamamoto avait réussi à déclencher l'alarme..._

_- De quelle alarme parles-tu, Jaggerjack ? Il n'y a aucune alarme qui a été déclenchée au Gotei. De plus, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu réussir à capter une quelconque alarme vu que tu ne travailles plus ici, rétorqua froidement l'aveugle, essayant de semer le doute. _

_Un coup de feu retentit, et tout de suite, Grimmjow s'élança vers la porte bousculant au passage Ichimaru et Tôsen. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Gin dégaina son arme et tira. Le bleuté évita la balle de justesse. _

_- Ichimaru, Tôsen ! s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce que Grimmjow reconnu comme celle d'Aizen. _

_- Nous avons quelques petits problèmes, Sosuke, fit Ichimaru. _

_- On se replie ! hurla le brun._

_Le bleuté essaya de prendre l'arme des mains d'Ichimaru pendant qu'il était distrait,mais n'y arriva pas, et Tôsen et Ichimaru déguerpirent rapidement par la fenêtre du bureau de Yamamoto._

_Grimmjow, quelque peu sonné et surpris, entra dans la pièce et vit le commandant, blessé et en sang, par terre. _

_- Commandant ! s'écria-t-il. _

_Il appuya sur sa blessure, tout en épongeant le sang et en essayant de comprendre où il avait été touché et si la blessure était profonde. Quelques minutes après, les capitaine Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, et Kuchiki arrivèrent, et braquèrent directement meurs armes sur Jaggerjack, stupéfaits de le voir ici._

_- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Kyoraku en constant les dégâts de la pièce._

_- Bordel ! Appelez un hôpital ! Il est blessé ! s'énerva le bleuté. Vous avez été trahis ! Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen l'ont attaqué !_

_Les capitaines présents le regardèrent surpris. Ils avaient été trahis ? _

_C'était le début des vrais problèmes._

* * *

><p>Le bleuté se prit la tête dans ses mains, et soupira. Il savait bien que dans cette histoire quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas faire confiance à Tôsen, et Aizen. Ichimaru se faisant plus discret, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses faits et gestes, et il regretta son manque de vigilance.<p>

Ce que Grimmjow ne comprenait pas était le motif de cette traîtrise, et surtout pourquoi ils avaient déserté à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils auraient pu garder leur couverture pendant bien plus longtemps sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose…

C'était une enquête sans queue ni tête, où tout s'emmêlait au lieu de se dénouer. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une infirmière qui venait le voir.

-Le commandant Yamamoto souhaite vous voir.

Il suivit la jeune femme qui lui montra la chambre du commandant. Il entra dans la pièce, silencieuse, blanche, morne.

-Bonjour, commandant, salua le bleuté respectueusement.

-Jaggerjack…

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Assez bien, fit le vieil homme. Mes blessures sont apparemment superficielles, rien de vraiment grave.

-Je suis content de vous voir en meilleure forme, commandant.

-Merci… Je ne vous cache pas ma surprise de vous voir ici, et d'avoir appris à mon réveil que c'était vous qui m'aviez en quelque sorte sauvé.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit le bleuté. Ils se sont enfuis… Mais s'ils étaient restés, je n'aurais certainement pas tenu le coup.

-Vous vous sous-estimez, Jaggerjack. Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait une alerte dans mon bureau ?

-Vous avez oublié de m'exclure du réseau des portables du Gotei 13… Je reçois encore les alarmes.

-Je vois, déclara le commandant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, commandant ? questionna Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-Combattre, répliqua Yamamoto. Comme vous, pour votre enquête qui vous tenait tant à cœur.

-Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Aizen nous a trahis ?

- Nous pensons qu'il fait partie d'une organisation qui veut la chute du Gotei... Ce n'est pas la première fois que de telles organisations nous menacent, mais le fait d'avoir des infiltrés nous embête énormément. Aizen devait sûrement être le chef de la troupe pour tenter de me tuer.

- Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas tué directement? Il avait largement le temps... Je ne dis pas que je veux que vous soyez tuer! s'empressa de rajouter le bleuté. Mais, ils étaient à 3 contre vous, et Aizen a préféré s'en occuper seul...

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement par arrogance... Aizen se croit certainement supérieur à moi, et il a cru qu'il pouvait me tuer seul en quelques minutes seulement. Il a perdu du temps à me tenter de me "faire peur", à attendre que je fasse une faute. Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même.

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui, fit le bleuté.

-Vous avez confiance en peu de gens, Jaggerjack.

-Vous avez fait confiance à Aizen, et regardez où cela vous a mené ! contesta celui-ci.

-Souhaitez-vous revenir au Gotei 13, Jaggerjack ?

Grimmjow, pris de court, ne répondit rien, affichant juste une mine surprise. Le Commandant lui demandait de revenir ?

-Nous sommes dans le chaos total… Nous avons perdu trois capitaines, et je suis en ce moment incapable de prendre en charge toutes mes responsabilités de Commandant. Voyez cela comme un honneur de-

-Non, déclara froidement le bleuté.

Ce fut au tour de Yamamoto d'être surpris.

-J'ai démissionné il n'y a même pas une semaine, et croyez-moi je ne regrette pas ce choix. J'avais mes raisons, et tant que cette enquête ne sera pas bouclée je ne reviendrai pas au Gotei, surtout en ce moment. Je me débrouille très bien comme ça.

-Je pense que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, soupira le commandant face à la détermination de l'ancien Lieutenant. Vous étiez l'un des meilleurs éléments de notre organisation…

-Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, commandant, coupa le bleuté en sortant de la pièce.

Yamamoto ferma les yeux, et il fut heureux d'être seul à ce moment-là, parce que cet instant de tranquillité serait certainement l'un des derniers qu'il connaîtrait dans les mois à venir. Est-ce qu'il aurait assez de force pour pouvoir supporter la pression que lui mettraient ses supérieurs ? Yamamoto soupira, et prit son téléphone pour tenter de tout remettre en ordre, et distribuer le travail, en attendant de pouvoir retourner à son poste.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sortait de l'hôpital. Il aurait cru qu'il regretterait son choix de refuser l'offre de Yamamoto, et pourtant... il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il avait évité le risque de se retrouver dans une organisation où il était sûr que des dizaines d'infiltrés se dissimulaient parmi les véritables policiers.<p>

Son portable vibra, et il sourit en voyant le nom affiché sur son écran, comme d'habitude ; le simple fait de l'entendre parler le rendait euphorique.

-Yo, Berry ! répondit le bleuté.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom, bordel de cul ! rétorqua le rouquin au bout du fil.

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas ! rigola Grimmjow.

-Bref, ton urgence est finie ? Il est quand même 15 heures ! Ça fait des heures que je poireaute chez toi à t'attendre !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Je te manque tant que ça ? ricana-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Tu restes à la maison ce soir ?

-Est-il possible que j'aille récupérer des vêtements propres ?

-Tu prendras mes affaires, répondit le bleuté.

-Tu dois faire au moins une taille de plus que moi, Grimm ! grogna le rouquin. Je ne vais pas avoir l'allure avec ça à la fac !

-Je trouverai bien quelque chose qui correspond un peu près à ton magnifique corps, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Mon magnifique corps disparaîtra si tu ne rappliques pas tout de suite ! marmonna Ichigo.

-N'oublie pas de me préparer à manger, parce que j'ai faim !

Il raccrocha sans entendre la dernière réplique de son copain, qu'il devinait être « Je ne suis pas ta bonniche ! » ou un truc du genre, et se rendit directement chez lui.

Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir Ichigo, et il se demanderait ce qu'il ferait sans lui, s'il venait à le quitter.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui, et se dépêcha de monter à son appartement avant que son rouquin ne soit plus en colère qu'à présent.

-Ichigo, clama-t-il en entrant.

-T'es enfin là, soupira celui-ci.

-Avoue que je t'ai manqué, Berry ! rétorqua Grimmjow en s'avançant vers Ichigo, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Ichigo embrassa Grimmjow qui approfondit le baiser. Ils tombèrent tout les deux entrelacés dans sur le canapé tout en continuant leurs caresses.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à aller plus loin, un portable sonna.

-C'est le mien, soupira Ichigo les joues rosés.

-À mon avis, on a décidé de nous faire chier aujourd'hui, râla le bleuté. Quand c'est pas moi, c'est toi.

Ichigo regarda brièvement le nom affiché sur son portable, et soupira à nouveau.

-J'dois y aller, ça m'a l'air important…

-Putain, marmonna Grimmjow en se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte.

Ichigo se releva en arrangeant ses habits un peu mieux, embrassa une dernière fois le bleuté, et partit rapidement.

Grimmjow souffla. C'était quoi cette journée de merde ? Trop fatigué moralement pour se mettre au travail, il resta allongé dans le canapé, et finit par s'endormir, essayant de ne plus penser à Aizen, et à ses acolytes, et encore moins à l'enquête sur Kiyori.

Juste une soirée, il voulait tout oublier.

* * *

><p>-Tiens, tieeeeens, mais regardez qui voilà ! ricana Shirosaki qui tournait sur lui-même sur une chaise à roulette.<p>

-Ta gueule, Shiro, rétorqua froidement l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Cela faisait bien un moment que l'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de toi… J'étais très inquiet, tu sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que toi et ton hypocrisie soyez inquiets pour moi ? soupira l'homme.

-Be-be ! Tu me choques tellement !

-La ferme ! fit-il à nouveau, en fusillant l'albinos du regard.

-Tant de haine pour une si belle gueule d'ange, poualala ! Aizen-sama ne doit pas être content de toi ! s'esclaffa Shirosaki. Ta mission est un échec total !

-Tu dis cela alors que toi, on ne t'a rien donné du tout. T'es resté sur le carreau cette fois-ci !

-Tant de méchanceté et de haine entre deux frères, jumeaux qui plus est.

-Aizen-sama, saluèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Tu n'as toujours pas fini ta mission, à ce que je vois, fit le brun en regardant le jeune homme assis à côté de Shirosaki, la tête baissée.

-Je suis désolé, Aizen-sama. Cela s'avère plus compliqué que prévu.

-Changement de plan. N'attends plus aucun renseignement de sa part… Tue-le.

-Aizen-sama… Je suis sûr que si on attend juste un peu plus, on peut encore en faire quelque chose.

-Je devrais peut-être le faire à ta place, ricana Shirosaki. J'suis sûr que j'suis meilleur que toi !

-Tais-toi, Shirosaki, fit Aizen en lui lançant un regard autoritaire. J'ai enfin montré la vérité à tous. Ma trahison est révélée. Pourtant, personne ne fait encore le rapprochement avec le club, et le seul homme capable d'y penser, c'est Jaggerjack. Il te reste une semaine : si tu arrives à en tirer quelque chose, tu seras récompensé, sinon Shirosaki se fera un plaisir de le faire à ta place.

Aizen sortit, suivi de Shirosaki qui lança un regard noir à son frère.

-Je gagnerai, p'tit frère. Je prendrai ta place, lui lança-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos, et de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Maintenant.. Reviews! :3 Ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres et je m'en rends compte... Cependant, j'ai de bonnes idées pour la suite pour me rattraper! :)


	13. Baiser volé

**Note : Coucou! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre (en espérant qu'il vous embrouille encore plus, à moins qu'il ne réponde à vos questions ? ) Une bonne lecture! :) Et lisez bien le mot de la fin, il y a une nouvelle information.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

_Baiser volé_

* * *

><p>Quand Grimmjow se réveilla, il fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Effectivement, une touffe de cheveux orange dépassait de la couverture et le bleuté sourit légèrement, en entendant son amant râler à cause de la lumière du jour.<p>

-Tu es revenu, alors, murmura le bleuté en embrassant tendrement l'épaule d'Ichigo.

-Tu m'as donné tes clés… Et comme j'suis partie assez vite, hier, j'me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu dormais déjà quand je suis arrivé, du coup, j'suis resté, bailla le rouquin en enlaçant son petit copain.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Grimmjow en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

-Dix heures, on a le temps ! souffla celui-ci.

-Pas moi ! fit le bleuté en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Tu dois faire quoi ? questionna Ichigo surpris, en se relevant sur ses coudes pour admirer le parfait fessier de son amant.

-Bosser ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de job que je peux me permettre de me prélasser, je dois clôturer cette enquête.

-Tu sais que hier, ils ont passé aux infos que le Gotei 13 avait été attaqué, et que plusieurs de leurs capitaines s'étaient rebellés ?

-Depuis quand les journalistes ont des infos sur le Gotei 13 ? s'étonna le bleuté. C'est censé être une organisation plutôt secrète. Même si tout le monde la connaît, seuls les fonctionnaires du Gotei en connaissent le fonctionnement…

-Il y a certainement eu des fuites...

-Je compte passer les voir, donc je verrai bien ! fit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules, puis il reprit avec un air coquin. Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi, berry ?

-Je sais pas, fit mine de réfléchir Ichigo toujours allongé dans le lit.

-T'as pas trop le choix ! s'écria le bleuté en l'attrapant.

Ichigo rigola tandis que son amant le déshabillait tout en l'embrassant un peu partout. Elle allait durer longtemps, la douche !

Après cette douche plus ou moins revigorante, Grimmjow alla directement au Gotei 13 pour… Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il y allait, en fait, il savait seulement qu'il devait y aller. Et puis de toute façon, cela l'arrangeait, il n'arrivait plus à contacter Renji, Matsumoto et Shuuhei. Au moins, comme ça, il passerait les voir.

Alors qu'il marchait distraitement dans la rue, presque arrivé devant l'entrée de sa destination, quelqu'un le bouscula brusquement.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria rageusement le bleuté en relevant la tête vers celui qui lui était rentré dedans.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant la tête de l'homme qui l'avait poussé. Sa capuche lui cachant une partie du visage, Grimmjow ne pouvait néanmoins se tromper… Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ichigo ! Il allait lui parler, mais l'homme lui adressa un sourire sadique avant de déguerpir rapidement.

Grimmjow était très troublé. Cet homme avait exactement le même visage qu'Ichigo, à quelques exceptions près… comme la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Il supposa que son agresseur devait être albinos. Il secoua sa tête, remettant ses idées en place, essayant de chasser de ses pensées cette rencontre plutôt bizarre pour se concentrer sur son but.

Arrivé au Gotei 13, un garde l'empêcha d'entrer. Grimmjow ne s'étonna pas de voir la protection renforcée, vu les événements récents : il aurait trouvé les dirigeants du Gotei complètement cinglés s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Le problème à présent était de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il réfléchissait vainement devant le bâtiment quand quelqu'un le héla :

-Lieutenant Jaggerjack ?

-Seulement Jaggerjack, corrigea Grimmjow en se tournant vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Capitaine Kuchiki, le salua-t-il.

-Je suis plutôt surpris de vous voir ici… Déjà, la dernière fois, devant le bureau du Commandant, c'était très inattendu de vous voir. Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Je voulais entrer pour parler un peu au Lieutenant Matsumoto, et au Lieutenant Abarai, ainsi qu'à mon ancien assistant, mais la sécurité m'en a empêché.

-Que leur voulez-vous donc ? questionna froidement Kuchiki.

-Prendre de leurs nouvelles, ils ne répondent à aucun de mes messages, voyez-vous.

En vérité, Grimmjow avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il se gardait bien de lui dire il n'était plus censé enquêter...

-Je vois. Venez avec moi, fit le Capitaine en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Les gardes de sécurités, bien que quelque peu sceptiques, ne dirent rien. Étant donné le statut du Capitaine Kuchiki, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne fassent rien. Le bleuté était assez surpris que Kuchiki l'aidât, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Je pense que vous connaissez la direction. Sur ce, je vous laisse, déclara Kuchiki en s'éloignant du bleuté.

-Ah, oui, merci Capitaine Kuchiki ! répondit Grimmjow.

Il se dirigea hâtivement vers les bureaux de la DDI pour aller voir Matsumoto, mais aussi le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Beaucoup de monde fut surpris de sa présence dans les bâtiments. Certaines personnes lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Il restait encore des gens sûrs et certains qu'il trafiquait quelque chose avec Aizen, et qu'il avait participé à l'attaque du Commandant.

Matsumoto était dans son bureau. Il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer… En voyant les Matsumoto et son ancien assistant Hisagi entrain de s'embrasser et de se tripoter allègrement, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse cette mauvaise habitude.

Tout deux sursautèrent et rougirent en voyant entrer l'ancien Lieutenant dans la pièce, qui les regarda d'une façon bizarre avant de ricaner.

-Tiens, on drague Hisagi ? lança Grimmjow.

-Li-lieutenant Jaggerjack, bafouilla le brun.

-Grimmjow, salua avec un petit sourire la rousse, tout en rougissant.

-C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ici ? soupira le bleuté. J'en aurais vu des belles avec vous, hein ! Mais bon, ça m'arrange vu que je voulais vous voir tout les deux.

-A propos du Blue Squirrel ? devina Matsumoto, encore légèrement rose.

-Bingo ! fit le bleuté. Je voulais que vous m'aidiez encore une fois... On y est presque !

-Nous ne pouvons pas, soupira Shuuhei en croisant ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

-Nous sommes surchargés de boulot, ici… On a perdu 3 capitaines. Et nous ne savons pas s'il y a encore des traîtres au sein du Gotei 13. La section criminelle est sans lieutenant et sans capitaine, c'est vraiment le bazar. Bien qu'on m'a demandé de gérer le tout, je ne suis qu'un assistant, je n'ai pas été formé pour devenir Lieutenant. Le Commandant Yamamoto n'est plus tout jeune, et tout le monde voit qu'il a du mal à supporter la pression des supérieurs. Tout les capitaines sont autour de lui, et sont donc plus exigeants avec nous, expliqua le brun.

-Je vois. De toute façon, maintenant, il faut faire nos recherches à distance… Je me débrouillerai. Matsumoto, tu as donc démissionné ?

-Non, ils m'ont virée. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, ils ont simplement dit que je m'absentais trop souvent, ce qui n'est pas faux. J'avais oublié de te le dire.

-J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu des fuites à propos du Gotei dans les médias… commença Grimmjow.

-Nous avons tous été très surpris de voir des informations sur le fonctionnement du Gotei 13 passer au journal. Le Capitaine Kyoraku a tout de suite contacté la chaîne pour en savoir plus, mais ils ont refusé de dire qui leur avait transmis ces informations. Les journalistes jubilent, ça fait des années qu'ils cherchent quelque chose contre nous, expliqua Matsumoto.

-Ils pensent que nous sommes une secte, ou un truc du genre. Pourtant, nous sommes tous totalement libres, mais c'est une organisation beaucoup trop fermée pour eux. Alors cette attaque et la « rébellion » des capitaines peut porter à croire qu'ils se sont « enfuis » parce que nous les retenions prisonniers ici.

-Les journalistes, c'est vraiment con, soupira Grimmjow. C'est débile, le Gotei est une organisation policière, c'est normal qu'on soit fermé. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

-Nous devons rester ici pour nous occuper de la paperasse. Le travail sur le terrain est très limité, ces temps-ci. Toutes les petites enquêtes sont mises de côté pour qu'on puisse s'occuper rapidement du cas d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru et de Tôsen, fit Shuuhei.

-J'ai jamais eu confiance en Aizen, de toute façon, répliqua le bleuté. Bref, je vous laisse travailler. J'ai dit travailler, hein, pas batifoler. Je vais voir Hytsugaya.

-Il est dans son bureau, répondit Matsumoto en souriant.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers le bureau du petit Capitaine. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier pourrait l'aider.

-Regardez qui voilà, fit une voix froide.

-Bonjour, Ulquiorra, répondit le bleuté en se retournant. Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ta section.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu ne travailles plus ici.

-Je te remercie de ta gentillesse pour avoir sauvé le Commandant, ironisa Grimmjow.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que tu es un traître, déclara sur un ton neutre le lieutenant en se rapprochant du bleuté.

-Dans ce cas, je peux dire la même chose de toi. Tu es peut-être un traître, Ulquiorra. Je suis presque sûr que tu en es un, en fait. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai aucune preuve. Mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas te faire confiance. Alors, je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Ta défiance te perdra un jour, Jaggerjack. Tu te méfies des mauvaises personnes, tu fais aussi confiance aux mauvaises. Quel drôle d'homme tu fais, dit Ulquiorra en lui tournant le dos. Ce soir, 21h, au Blue Squirrel. J'ai des informations pour toi.

Et il s'en alla, laissant là un Grimmjow déconcerté qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Ulquiorra lui donnait-il rendez-vous, et au Blue Squirrel ? Et c'était quoi cette phrase, comme quoi il ferait confiance aux mauvaises personnes ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel de merde ? s'exclama le bleuté s'attirant le regard des personnes autour.

Reprenant son objectif – voir le capitaine Hitsugaya - il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau, ne voulant plus se faire intercepter par une personne quelconque. Il était déjà assez embrouillé comme ça.

* * *

><p>-Tu vas te faire avooooooooir, chantonnait Shirosaki en jouant avec une petite balle.<p>

-Ta gueule, grogna l'homme à côté de lui qui regardait d'un œil noir les écrans face à lui.

-Il a commencé, t'as vu ? Tu devrais surveiller ton mec, franchement. S'il accepte ce rendez-vous… Je le comprendrais ! T'es trop gamin pour lui, fit l'albinos en ricanant.

-J'ai dit ta gueule, répéta l'autre en se retournant vers l'albinos.

-Aizen-sama lui a donné l'autorisation, en plus. Imagine ! Vous êtes deux sur l'affaire maintenant. Il en a de la chance, c'mec ! J'avoue qu'il est plutôt sexy, voir carrément bandant !

-Shiro… ragea son frère.

-Qui le tuera le premier, alors ? Ou qui laissera ses sentiments prendre le dessus ? Ahlala, c'est presque mieux que les « Feux de l'amour » ! rigola Shirosaki, s'amusant toujours avec sa balle. J'aimerais trop me le faire…

Il voltigea brusquement à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'écroula violemment sur la table en hurlant de douleur.

-Quand je dis « ta gueule » Shiro, tu la fermes, point barre ! hurla le jeune homme.

Shirosaki se releva difficilement. Il saignait à la tête, et le sang coulait abondamment sur son visage. Il s'était pris le coin de la table. En colère, il s'approcha vivement de son frère et se mit face à lui.

-T'es jaloux, hein ! Fais gaffe à toi, p'tit frère. La prochaine fois que tu baisses ta garde… PAN, fit-il en imitant un pistolet avec ses doigts, le posant droit sur sa tête.

Son frère sortit rageusement de la pièce, sans un regard pour Shirosaki qui souriait une fois de plus, d'un air aussi sadique qu'à son habitude.

* * *

><p>-Si je comprends bien, Jaggerjack… Tu me demandes de mentir à mes supérieurs pour te rendre l'ordinateur de Rose ? récapitula Hitsugaya en posant sa tête entre ses mains.<p>

-C'est cela, acquiesça le bleuté, nerveux, se balançant sur ses jambes.

-Tu sais très bien que si je fais cela, je peux me faire renvoyer ?

-Je le sais, Capitaine. C'est un risque, mais je vous promets de faire très attention.

-C'est plutôt à moi de faire attention, rétorqua le capitaine en se levant de sa chaise.

-Vous savez pourquoi je fais cela. Kiyori doit être vengé. Et le seul moyen , c'est de retrouver son meurtrier. J'ai besoin des informations qu'avait Rose dans son ordinateur.

Le Capitaine Hitsugaya observa l'ancien lieutenant de la section criminelle, puis déclara :

-Je t'aiderai. L'ordinateur a dû être débloqué, depuis le temps. Je passerai chez toi pour te le ramener. Si tu viens ici, des personnes se douteront de quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, Capitaine Hitsugaya, sourit le bleuté.

-Trouve le meurtrier de Kiyori, et reviens au Gotei 13.

-Ça, c'est impossible, soupira Grimmjow.

-Tout le monde sait que le commandant Yamamoto t'a proposé de reprendre ton poste. Ne reviens pas maintenant, c'est trop la pagaille. Plutôt quand tu auras amassé suffisamment de preuves pour inculper le meurtrier, et qu'on aura trouvé pourquoi Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen ont fait ça.

-J'ai entendu les rumeurs qui courent sur vous… commença Grimmjow.

-J'ai entendu celles sur vous aussi.

-Les gens ne comprennent décidément rien. Ils sont tous focalisés sur leur petite personne. Nous savons tous ce que vous valez vraiment, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Ne laissez jamais ces paroles vous atteindre.

-Je te remercie de ton soutien, Jaggerjack, répondit sincèrement le petit homme.

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce, et regarda sa montre. Il était midi. Il décida de rentrer chez lui : l en avait un peu marre, de tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Il appela Ichigo.

-Allo, Ichi ?

-Ouep ! Ça va Grimm ? demanda le rouquin.

-Ouais, t'es encore à la maison ?

-Non, mais je rentre dans pas longtemps.

-Tu veux quoi à manger ? questionna le bleuté.

-Tu vas faire à manger ? rit légèrement son amant.

-Tu crois que j'ai vécu comment pendant 10 ans ? Je vais faire un truc simple, hein. Des pâtes, ça te va ? Et en dessert des fraises avec de la chantilly… C'est bon ça. Ça doit être encore meilleur sur toi ! rigola le bleuté.

-Très drôle, Grimm. Je rentre bientôt, raccrocha le rouquin.

Grimmjow se mit en route pour se rendre à son appartement. Dès qu'il arriva, il mit les pâtes à cuire, et fut content de trouver dans son frigo des fraises et de la chantilly.

Ichigo rentra quelques minutes après lui, et trouva Grimmjow aux fourneaux, en train de cuire des œufs. Cela l'amusa : le bleuté était vraiment concentré et essayait de pas brûler ses œufs, mais on voyait qu'il avait un peu de mal.

Le rouquin décida de l'aider, et prit la spatule afin de s'occuper des œufs tout en disant à Grimmjow :

-Va t'occuper des pâtes.

Surpris, le bleuté lança un regard noir à son amant qui rigolait légèrement.

-Et mon bisou alors ? rétorqua Grimmjow, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Après manger, ça serait dommage de laisser cramer tes beaux œufs. Va mettre la table.

Marmonnant qu'il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, le bleuté s'attela à mettre la table pour deux. Quand tout fut prêt, ils mangèrent.

-Alors, le boulot ?

-Ça avance, ça avance, répondit Grimmjow en mangeant ses pâtes. Je vais bientôt voir le bout de cette affaire.

-On ne parle que du Gotei 13 à la radio. Toi qui disais qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune fuite, c'est plutôt raté.

-Ils se démerdent, fit le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Ils ont fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

-Et toi, tu es sûr de faire confiance aux bonnes personnes autour de toi ? interrogea Ichigo tout en mangeant ses pâtes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit le bleuté. Ah, au fait, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait vachement ! J'ai été très surpris… Sauf que cette personne avait la peau très claire, et des cheveux blancs, mais la même tête que toi ! Puis, un drôle de sourire assez sadique…

Grimmjow sentit Ichigo se tendre, avant de se reprendre en rigolant :

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais un sosie !

-À mon avis, il est albinos. Je suis sûr que s'il ne l'était pas, ce serait ton jumeau, réfléchit le bleuté, essayant d'imaginer le sosie d'Ichigo sans les cheveux roux.

-Je suis bien mieux, j'espère ! rigola le rouquin.

-Je ne te remplacerais pour rien au monde ! sourit Grimmjow.

Ichigo l'embrassa avec douceur, avant de finir son assiette rapidement.

-Hé, on a le temps ! fit le bleuté qui en était à peine à la moitié.

-Tu veux manger tes fraises à la chantilly ou pas ? demanda le rouquin, avec un regard coquin.

-Oh putain ! Prépare les fraises, bébé ! J'arrive ! répondit Grimmjow en finissant à son tour son assiette en moins de deux.

Ichigo rigola devant l'empressement de son amant.

-Avant qu'on soit occupé à autre chose, et que j'oublie complètement… Ce soir, je ne suis pas là, reprit le rouquin.

-Des révisions ? interrogea distraitement le bleuté qui venait de ranger son assiette, et de commencer à couper les fraises.

-Oui, j'ai bientôt des partiels, et je préfère que tu ne sois pas dans les parages, sourit Ichigo en enlaçant son amant dans le dos.

-Profitons-en alors ! Allez, sors la chantilly, berry ! fit Grimmjow, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Sans le vouloir, le bleuté repensa aux rendez-vous que lui avait donné Ulquiorra. Est-ce qu'il allait y aller ? Il n'en savait rien. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'instant présent avec Ichigo. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit son rouquin enlever son tee-shirt et prendre la bombe à chantilly.

-Ouh là, fit le bleuté en s'avançant vers son amant un grand sourire aux lèvres. On va bien s'amuser !

* * *

><p>Allongé nu et seul dans son lit, Grimmjow se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il était 20 heures. Il avait largement le temps de se laver et de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre Ulquiorra, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi rimait ce rendez-vous… Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup… pourtant, le bleuté s'en méfiait. Ulquiorra était très calme et très discret, même trop. Grimmjow le trouvait bien sexy, pourtant. Il aurait pu être intéressé par lui, s'il n'avait pas tout le temps cet air coincé, sur le visage. De toute façon, maintenant, il était pris.<p>

-Faudrait qu'il pense à s'enlever le balai d'son cul ! grogna le bleuté en se relevant.

Il était tout collant, résultat d'une après-midi plutôt bonne pour ses papilles. Ichigo et lui ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés. Les draps étaient eux aussi remplis de chantilly qui avait séché, ce qui les rendaient particulièrement désagréables. Grimmjow se dit qu'il allait devoir penser à les changer.

En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour continuer ses réflexions, bien qu'au fond de lui sa décision soit prise. Il allait aller à ce rendez-vous. Il était sûr qu'Ulquiorra cachait quelque chose, et le fait qu'il lui ait donné rendez-vous au Blue Squirrel l'intriguait. Peut-être savait-il des choses sur ce club qui pourraient l'aider… Mais pourquoi Ulquiorra voudrait l'aider lui, Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté pris une douche rapide pour effacer les traces de ses activités des dernières heures, et s'habilla rapidement. Il prit une pomme et sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant à pied au Blue Squirrel, tout en mangeant son fruit.

Grimmjow arriva pile à l'heure au club, et vit Ulquiorra l'attendre devant l'entrée. Il s'avança vers lui.

-Yo, lança-t-il en se mettant à côté d'Ulquiorra qui fumait.

-Tu es venu, fit le brun en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Je me suis demandé ce que tu me voulais, rétorqua le bleuté en le regardant.

-Viens.

Ulquiorra jeta sa cigarette par terre, et prit la main de Grimmjow pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Le bleuté fut surpris du geste du brun, mais se laissa entraîner dans la pièce. Il l'amena dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart et très tranquille. Ce fut le bleuté qui engagea la conversation :

-Alors ? Quelle est la raison de ce rendez-vous ?

-Tu fais fausse route, Jaggerjack, commença Ulquiorra, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Arrête avec tes énigmes, et va droit au but, s'irrita le bleuté en détournant son regard, déstabilisé.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance aux bonnes personnes, je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin.

-Je ne te suis pas trop, sur ce coup-là. Tu peux pas parler plus clairement, et me dire qui tu soupçonnes d'être un traître dans mon entourage ? attaqua Grimmjow, en ayant assez de tourner autour du pot.

Ulquiorra eut un léger sourire… Il était décidément bien perspicace, comme on le lui avait toujours dit. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait mérité la place de meilleur lieutenant du Gotei 13, malgré le fait que lui n'en ait rien à faire. Sa franchise et son charisme ébranlaient Ulquiorra. Sauf que sur ce coup-là, l'ancien lieutenant se faisait rouler comme un bleu, et le brun en était conscient mais que pouvait-il faire? Il avait ses propres objectifs. Ulquiorra reprit :

-Ce ne serait plus drôle, si je te le disais. J'aime bien savoir quelque chose de plus que toi… Te faire tourner en bourrique.

-Dans ce cas-là, je m'en vais, fit le bleuté en se levant, énervé.

Le brun essaya de l'arrêter et attrapa sa main avant de le tirer vers lui. Grimmjow tomba sur Ulquiorra. Le bleuté se redressa vivement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais le brun avait un regard… pénétrant qui le déconcerta franchement. Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air, qui agaçait particulièrement le bleuté.

-Ne pars pas. C'était juste un conseil… continua Ulquiorra.

-Tes conseils tu peux te les foutre où je pense, grogna le bleuté. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené au Blue Squirrel ? Des centaines de club, et justement celui de mon enquête ?

-J'ai pensé que cela t'aiderait. Je sais que tes amis sont très chargés en ce moment, fit le brun. Peut être avais-tu besoin d'un nouveau repérage…

-T'aurais pu m'en parler, non ? Je suis plus concentré sur notre conversation que sur les actions aux alentours, et de toute façon, j'ai déjà vu tout ce que j'avais à voir ici, déclara le bleuté.

-Vraiment ? As-tu réuni des preuves ? questionna Ulquiorra.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est beaucoup plus difficile quand on n'a rien pour faire des perquisitions ou ce genre de chose. Je verrais cela plus tard. Ulquiorra… quelle est la véritable raison de ce rendez-vous ? demanda de but en blanc le bleuté. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu prétends, tu…

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux de surprise, coupé dans son élan.

Les lèvres sur les siennes, Ulquiorra l'embrassait.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note<span> : Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu! Alors, pour la note de fin.. J'ai été trés surprise que vous me dîtes que le chapitre précédent était trop court.. C'était le plus long de la fanfiction (pour l'instant!) mais j'essayerais d'améliorer les descriptions. :) **

**Ensuite, j'ai décidé que tant que je n'aurais pas un certain nombre de reviews, je ne posterais plus les chapitres. C'est trés frustrant de se dire qu'on a 12 personnes qui ont mis la fiction en favoris, 23 qui l'ont mis en alerte, + de 100 visites en 2 jours, mais seulement 6 reviews. (statistique du chapitre 11.) Je fixe le nombre à 10, je ne veux pas dépasser le nombre de personnes qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci de votre compréhension. **

**Je remercie encore Idiote d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! :) **

**Pour finir, mon brevet blanc approchant, je serais sûrement en retard dans mes chapitres (comme d'hab, quoi.). Vous n'aurez pas de chapitres avant au moins le mois d'avril, la première voir la deuxième semaine. (le temps que Idiote corrige.) **

**Voilà! J'espère que vous m'excuserez de mon retard! ;) (et de ce suspens intenable.) **

**Aidoku.  
><strong>


	14. Vivre ou mourir?

**Note :** Voici le chapitre qui annonce définitivement mon retour. Je l'ai écris avec plaisir. Un énorme plaisir de retrouver cette fiction, de réfléchir à nouveau pour trouver de nouvelles idées, de simplement l'écrire. Merci pour tout vos messages de soutien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

_Vivre ou mourir?_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow essaya, en vain, de replonger la tête dans cette putain d'affaire qui commençait sérieusement à le gaver. Il ne cessait de penser au baiser d'Ulquiorra, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le reste… Il était complètement perdu.<p>

Le baiser d'Ulquiorra ne lui avait fait ressentir aucune émotion (si on ne comptait pas la colère), il était sûr qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui… Seulement, il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant, surtout en repensant à sa réaction… et à la personne étrange qu'il avait revue.

_Les lèvres sur les siennes, Ulquiorra l'embrassait. Grimmjow, d'abord surpris, ne réagit pas, puis la colère lui monta à la tête et il le repoussa violemment avant de lui décrocher une bonne droite qui fit valser la tête d'Ulquiorra. Le bleuté n'attendit pas sa réaction pour partir en vitesse du club, où tout le monde les regardait._

_Comment avait-il pu ? Il savait très bien qu'il était en couple ! _

_À peine avait-il mis un pied dehors que quelqu'un le bouscula. Sa rage monta encore d'un cran, et il se tourna vers la personne, prête à la frapper, le poing levé. _

_-Je vous préviens, je suis pas de bonne humeur ce soir ! grogna-t-il avant de s'arrêter net._

_Bien qu'il fasse sombre, les lampadaires éclairaient assez la rue pour qu'il puisse apercevoir le visage de l'individu. Il le reconnaissait. C'était la personne qui l'avait bousculé quelques jours auparavant, le sosie d'Ichigo. Il le fixa, surpris de le voir à nouveau, et surtout que ce soit encore une fois lui qui le bouscule. L'homme répliqua en ricanant : _

_- C'est bien, parce que moi aussi._

_Le bleuté recula et courut de l'autre côté. Il voulait s'éloigner loin de cette personne. Il avait l'impression de voir en face de lui un mauvais Ichig mais Ichigo n'était pas mauvais ! Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cet homme. Paniqué, il appela le rouquin. Il voulait juste se rassurer._

Le bleuté secoua la tête, honteux au souvenir de sa fuite. Il avait débarqué chez Ichigo, qui était quelque peu inquiet de son état, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à se demander s'il devait avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ulquiorra. Par peur de la réaction du rouquin, il n'avait rien dit, mais il sentait vraiment coupable, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser voulu.

Il se concentra sur son rapport et les dernières nouvelles à propos de son enquête qui continuait à traîner. Il allait recevoir l'ordinateur de Rose bientôt selon les derniers messages de Hitsugaya. Il était sûr qu'il allait trouver une nouvelle piste, peut-être même des réponses dans cet ordinateur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il puisse lever enfin le voile sur toute cette histoire. Il trouvera le chef du Blue Squirrel, celui qui avait tué Kiyori. Il le vengerait.

* * *

><p>Hisagi se réveilla un peu près à midi. Il se sentait bien, sur un petit nuage, et pour cause : sa relation avec Matsumoto devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Il se retourna vers elle, mais trouva la place vide. Il se leva de son lit de mauvaise grâce, mais pressé de revoir sa belle. Tout en enfilant un jogging, il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva un petit mot.<p>

_Capitaine Hitsugaya m'a appelée en urgence, je t'ai pris des croissants ! Je reviens ce soir. Je t'aime, bisous._

Un court mot qui lui fit plus que plaisir. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il était avec Matsumoto. Ils avaient parfaitement réussi à cacher leur relation avant de se faire découvrir par son ancien lieutenant, Grimmjow.

Il se sentait quelque peu gêné maintenant que son lieutenant connaissait sa relation avec Rangiku, mais il savait très bien que le bleuté savait être professionnel et ne pas l'embêter à propos de sa vie privée. Enfin, il l'espérait. Et puis, il n'était plus toujours sur son dos maintenant.

C'était un jour de repos pour lui. Ils avaient réussi à rattraper le retard de ces derniers temps, pris à cause de la trahison des capitaines. Mais pour lui, jour de repos voulait dire qu'il devait travailler sur l'autre enquête à partir de maintenant. Jaggerjack lui avait demandé de se concentrer sur la citation qui était dans l'ordinateur.

« Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance, se remémora-t-il. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul. Il avait un esprit philosophique aussi vide que le Sahara. Il pouvait peut-être contacter un philosophe ou une personne spécialiste en la matière ?

Il fit quelques recherches sur internet avant de trouver un philosophe qui pouvait peut-être l'aider. Kisuke Urahara, apparemment le meilleur dans son domaine.

Il sourit, victorieux : on commençait enfin à trouver des pistes vers les réponses !

* * *

><p>De son côté, le bleuté avait enfin reçu l'ordinateur. C'était un de ces grands ordinateurs qui coûtaient une fortune et étaient très perfectionnés, à la pointe de la technologie. Bref, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Il l'alluma, entra dans la session sans problème tout en espérant qu'aucun fichier n'était endommagé. Le bureau s'afficha et Grimmjow s'attela au travail.<p>

« Où est-ce qu'il a pu mettre tous ses dossiers ? Il doit bien y avoir un début d'article, un brouillon ? Se questionna-t-il intérieurement. »

Il fouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un dossier intitulé « Mémoires ». Il cliqua sur l'icône, et une centaine de ficher s'affichèrent. Ils étaient organisés du plus ancien au plus récent. Il cliqua sur le dernier enregistré, la veille de l'assassinat de Rose.

_Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais tranquillement sur une terrasse en train de boire un café (absolument infect d'ailleurs), un homme m'a accosté. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais et ce que je recherchais. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de lui, et j'étais sûr qu'il était en quelque sorte maquillé. Une touffe de cheveux noirs, et une grosse paire de lunettes de soleil, il voulait bien évidemment rester discret (il aurait pu faire un effort sur le look, quand même…), Il m'a posé quelques questions, auxquelles j'ai essayé de répondre sans trop donner d'informations. J'ai quand même passé un mois à tout rassembler et à trouver quelques suspects et des preuves ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait des renseignements pour moi, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me les donner en public, que c'était risqué pour lui, car il était surveillé. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un film policier… C'était plutôt excitant qu'effrayant !_

_J'aurais du avoir peur de cet homme et refuser ce rendez-vous, mais me dire que je peux avoir une information en plus pour mon prochain article qui me rendra plus que célèbre vaut bien la petite peur qui s'immisçait en moi ! Je dois être le meilleur et garder ma réputation. _

_D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de partir au rendez-vous. Je retranscrirai mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit, même si ce ne sont que des mensonges._

Grimmjow arrêta sa lecture là. Il ne trouverait rien de plus dans ce texte-là. Rose était vraiment prêt à tout, même à se mettre en danger, pour avoir une bonne réputation et être supérieur aux autres. Il remonta les fichiers se demandant à quelle date il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant. Il cliqua sur une icône au hasard et reprit sa lecture.

_Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr et certain. Ce club… Le Blue Squirrel est dirigé par un mafieux. Je ne sais pas encore le nom du patron, ni ceux des sous-fifres, mais vu les photos et les preuves que j'ai amassées, je suis sur la bonne voie. Je ne peux pas divulguer mes sources, et je comprends ça. Cependant, cette personne m'a énormément aidé et souhaite vraiment la fermeture de ce club. Un réseau de prostitution, et un grand trafic de drogue à travers le monde. Les photos que j'ai reçue sont franchement choquantes et j'espère que le Blue Squirrel finira ruiné à cause de celles-ci quand je les aurai dévoilées, et cette bande de mafieux, en prison. Cependant, cet article signera surtout l'apogée de ma gloire. Je serai un héros aux yeux du monde, un héros qui a sauvé ces jeunes filles d'un monde horrible et pervers. N'est-ce pas mon rêve ? _

Rien de plus. Rose était vraiment narcissique. Grimmjow commençait à se demander où il avait mis toutes ces preuves auxquelles ils faisait allusion. Cela pouvait certainement lui servir. Il referait une fouille avec Hisagi. Il devait absolument les trouver ! Cherchant encore, espérant que Rose aurait noté quelque part au moins un nom qui pourrait le mettre sur une voie, il cliqua encore sur un fichier quelconque.

_Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de toute ma vie, et je détiens un secret, une information dont peu de personnes ont connaissance, et qui implique la plus grande organisation policière de tout le Japon : le Gotei 13. Je ne pensais pas que mon enquête me mènerait là, j'ai même un peu peur d'écrire le nom de la personne impliquée dans toute cette histoire de Blue Squirrel. Parce que oui, je détiens enfin le nom du dirigeant de cet abominable réseau de prostitution et de drogue. Devrais-je l'écrire ? Normalement, personne d'autre que moi-même ne peut lire ces fichiers… Je l'espère. Mon ordinateur est protégé au plus haut point et des logiciels anti-piratage ont été installés. L'adrénaline est présente, beaucoup plus que la peur en tout cas. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur. Au contraire, je vais devenir encore plus que célèbre grâce à ça. Qui aurait cru que Sosuke Aizen, un des capitaines les plus respectés du Gotei 13, était le dirigeant du Blue Squirrel ? Certainement pas moi. _

Le bleuté stoppa net sa lecture, les sourcils froncés, la stupeur clairement exprimée sur son visage. Il attrapa son manteau et partit en courant. Il venait de comprendre.

* * *

><p>Hisagi s'arrêta devant une petite maisonnette. Il était arrivé chez le célèbre scientifique et philosophe. Cependant, il n'était pas célèbre pour ses travaux magnifiques qui ont révolutionnés le monde, mais plutôt pour ses inventions qu'on considérait comme folles.<p>

Il traversa le grand jardin, très bien entretenu. Un chat noir était posté à côté d'un bosquet de fleurs, qui le regardaut fixement et le suivait du regard. Cet animal lui faisait peur, il l'avouait. En même temps, il avait toujours été superstitieux. Il sonna à la porte, et un homme ouvrit la porte. Un bob vert sur la tête, une canne (ce n'était pourtant pas un vieil homme), des cheveux blonds, et un air un peu bête sur le visage, Kisuke Urahara se tenait devant lui.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, professeur Urahara, mais j'ai un service à vous demander. Je suis de la police du Gotei 13, et je fais une enquête-

- Oh là là, vous allez trop vite là. Pourquoi le Gotei 13 vient encore m'embêter ? Je n'ai plus de compte à leur rendre, déclara le blond d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis venu pour une enquête personnelle. Je sais que vous êtes philosophe, et j'ai une sorte de citation que nous n'arrivons pas à déchiffrer dans le cadre de notre affaire, répondit Shuuhei.

- Oh, je vois. Entrez, je vous en prie. Et ne m'appelez pas professeur Urahara, ce temps-là est révolu.

- Hum, oui, bien sûr. Appelez-moi Hisagi.

- Bien. Quelle est cette citation ?

- C'est une citation d'Émile Zola. « Baiser qui donne la vie, baiser qui donne la mort. Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement et de renaissance », cita-t-il.

- Je vois. Je ne peux vous donner d'explications si vous ne me donnez pas le contexte de l'enquête. J'ai travaillé en tant que scientifique dans la police, vous savez. Je peux peut-être vous être d'une plus grande d'aide que vous ne le pensez, fit Kisuke.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous expliquer. »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow tapait comme un forcené sur la porte de Hisagi. Il avait tout compris, il savait tout ! Alors où était cet imbécile d'assistant ? Il continua de frapper encore quelques minutes, tout en réessayant de l'appeler. Quand il le reverrait, il était sûr qu'il le massacrerait! Il avait une piste, enfin ! Son portable sonna, et il soupira en voyant le nom d'Ichigo. Il mourrait d'envie de le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas. La tentation était forte, mais il résisterait. Surtout, si près du but !<p>

« Désolé, bébé, mais je bosse là, fit-il en décrochant.

- Ce n'est pas ton petit bébé, désolé Grimmjow, répondit une voix grave. »

Il la reconnut immédiatement. Aizen.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Ichigo, espèce de bâtard ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? s'énerva le bleuté.

- Pour l'instant, rien. Ce que je veux ? Toi, fit Aizen d'un ton calme à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'est simple, si tu ne viens pas dans une heure à l'adresse que nous allons t'envoyer par message dans quelques minutes, tu pourras dire adieu à ton cher et tendre. Fais un bonjour à ton chaton, Ichigo!

- GRIMMJOW ! NE VIENS PAS ! hurlait le roux en sanglotant. NE VIENS SURTOUT PAS !

- Faites le taire! ordonna Aizen, sa voix s'éloignant un peu du combiné.

- Je te préviens Aizen, tue-le et tu n'as plus de tête ! hurla Grimmjow.

- À tout à l'heure, chantonna le brun. »

Grimmjow tenta une dernière fois de lui parler, mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut l'exaspérante tonalité de son téléphone portable.

Il avait Ichigo. Il avait pris son Ichigo. La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Le bleuté se laissa tomber contre un mur, tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration devenue irrégulière. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne. Il aimait trop Ichigo, alors surtout pas lui. Quitte à y laisser sa vie. Il le sauverait ! Il savait très bien que s'il allait voir Aizen, celui-ci le tuerait sans qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf. Mais sa vie, on s'en foutait, celle de son rouquin, moins.

Il attrapa ses clés de voiture, et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Son portable sonna. L'adresse promise était inscrite. Il démarra au quart de tour.

* * *

><p>« Je comprends mieux. En clair, celui qui a tué Rose serait celui qui a posté ce message sur l'ordinateur ? questionna Kisuke.<p>

- Nous pensons que oui, répondit le brun.

- Pour moi, dans ce contexte, je le ressens comme une mise en garde. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a essayé de vous prévenir de quelque chose pour le lieutenant Jaggerjack, vu qu'on s'est apparemment beaucoup intéressé à lui.

- Quelle mise en garde ? Demanda Shuehei tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Contre une personne de l'entourage de Jaggerjack. Baiser qui donne la vie et la mort, un baiser qui est bon et mauvais à la fois, un baiser interdit. Jaggerjak a-t-il une petite amie?

- Hum, il a un petit copain, fit le tatoué, un peu gêné de dévoiler la vie de son lieutenant.

- Je vois, déclara Kisuke, les yeux rieurs. Prenons l'exemple du petit ami : les baisers que donne son petit ami sont mauvais pour lui. En clair, tous les sentiments, les moments qu'il passe avec lui sont mauvais. Pour Jaggerjack, ils sont magnifiques, mais pour l'autre, il ne fait que se servir de lui, par exemple. Mais je ne sais pas comment est son petit ami.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo soit mauvais... mais après tout, à qui peut-on faire confiance? Le lieutenant Jaggerjack est fou de ce mec. Mais, à part lui, je ne vois pas qui on pourrait le mettre en garde. Il n'a aucune famille, très peu d'amis...

- Comment a-t-il rencontré cet Ichigo? interrogea le blond, curieux.

- Le lieutenant Jaggerjack m'a dit que c'était des hasards, dans la rue, sur une route...

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça louche ? Une personne qu'on rencontre plusieurs fois, par hasard, en plein milieu d'une enquête.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils. Ichigo n'avait jamais interféré dans l'enquête... mais en y pensant, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Il était arrivé pile au moment où l'enquête commençait, et aussi où il y avait le meurtre de Kiyori.

- Je... commença le brun, ne savant que dire. Dans ce cas-là, on s'est tous faits rouler. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette personne nous aurait mis en garde contre lui?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, je te conseille de le surveiller. Il n'a peut-être rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il fera plus tard. Pour le dernier vers, qui est plutôt simple, c'est un message pour dire que ... continuait de parler le blond. »

Shuuhei hocha la tête, silencieusement, n'écoutant pas la suite de sa tirade sur la renaissance et l'anéantissement. Il préférait ne rien dire au lieutenant à propos d'Ichigo sans que ses soupçons ne soient réellement fondés. Il n'avait aucune piste ou preuve, ni même une accusation justifiée. Ichigo était resté en retrait durant toute l'enquête. Peut-être était-il simplement arrivé au mauvais moment dans la vie de son lieutenant.

« Kisuke Urahara était peut-être vraiment fou..., pensa le brun en sortant de chez le philosophe. »

* * *

><p>« As-tu compris ? ricana Shirosaki. Aizen-sama t'as mis face à un putain de dilemme quand même. Vivre ou mourir.<p>

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Shiro s'amusait avec son frère. Celui-ci avait échoué dans sa mission. S'il avait essayé, déjà ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack était toujours en vie, toujours en quête de réponses.

- Aizen-sama était tellement furieux. T'avais même pas le choix, en fait ! pouffa l'albinos. Tu l'aurais fais avant, t'en serais pas là, frérot !

Son frère avait la tête baissée, rentrée dans les épaules. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne _pouvait_ pas ! Vivre ou mourir, avait dit Shiro. Il avait raison.

- Je vais vivre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide. Je vais vivre et je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! Je te massacrerai, te torturerai pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer ! Pour m'avoir embarqué là-dedans ! Je te hais Shiro ! Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je t'abandonnerai ! Je ne t'aurai jamais aidé et je serai parti loin. Très loin. De toute façon, rien ne peux être pire qu'au près de toi.

Shiro resta stoïque un instant, perdant son sourire, avant de le retrouver instantanément. Son frère s'était enfin lâché. Il était devenu tellement vulnérable.

- J'attends de voir ça ! J'ai toujours été mieux que toi, j'ai toujours valu plus que toi. Pendant que toi, tu chialais sur la mort de nos parents, si je peux les appeler comme ça, moi, j'me suis pris en main ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, et voilà comment tu me remercies ? Quelle gratitude tu possèdes, p'tit frère ! T'es qu'un faible, tu l'as toujours été ! Une pauvre petite poule mouillée qui avait besoin de son frère pour se rassurer. Sans moi, tu serais encore à la rue, à mendier ta nourriture pour survivre. Maintenant, t'as plus le choix, hein ! Vivre ou mourir. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux, ricana Shirosaki.

- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie, tu me l'as pourrie, rétorqua son frère.

L'albinos explosa de rire, et son jumeau le regarda d'un air colérique. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le passé contre lui, il n'avait pas le droit. Tout était de sa faute. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains, il sen faisait la promesse.

- Es-tu toujours sûr de ton choix ? Saches qu'il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Tu peux mourir maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

Il connaissait les conditions, Aizen les lui avait bien répétées. Son plan était simple, clair. Mais pour lui, tout semblait tellement compliqué.

« Je veux vivre. Je tuerai Grimmjow Jaggerjack »

C'était ce qu'il _devait_ faire.

**Vivre ou mourir?**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :) C'est le chapitre du dénouement, là où les réponses commencent enfin à apparaître... J'espère avoir fait un retour en force! Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne publierai pas avant juillet, mais mon chapitre étant écrit et corrigé, j'ai préféré vous le mettre maintenant. :)

**Je ne donne plus de limite de reviews.** Vous faites ce que vous voulez, cependant une petite review fait plaisir, merci! :) (surtout quand je dépasse + de 100 visites..)


	15. La réalité qui fait mal

**Note : **Chapitre 14. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le précédent. :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>La réalité qui fait mal.<em>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow démarra au quart de tour sur l'autoroute en direction de l'adresse donnée. Une heure, ce n'était rien. Dans une vie, ce n'était qu'un millième du temps, mais en une heure il pouvait se passer tellement de choses. Sa mort ou celle d'Ichigo, dans le pire des cas. Ou bien celle d'Aizen, dans le meilleur. Son portable sonna. Il l'ignora.<p>

Il devait y arriver. Il ferait tout pour sauver Ichigo. Absolument tout. Il avait cette conviction qu'il réussirait pourtant, aucun plan ne se mettait en place dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas arriver là-bas sans réfléchir à chaque possibilité, sans se préparer à souffrir ou mourir, mais il avait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Il roulait sans faire attention aux limites, sans se soucier du risque d'accident, en doublant toutes les voitures sur son chemin. Il était tellement en colère. Après lui-même, après Aizen. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il aurait du faire le lien bien avant qu'Ichigo ne se fasse kidnapper, c'était tellement évident ! Aizen qui les trahissait, les meurtres, le Blue Squirrel. Rose. Kiyori. Ichigo.

- Ichigo ne mourra pas ! hurla le bleuté en tapant contre son volant.

Non, il ne mourrait pas, se promit-il. Il voulait vivre avec lui. Peut-être était-ce une décision prise à la légère sur le coup, à cause de l'adrénaline, mais non. Il était sûr, à présent, qu'Ichigo était l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à son futur avec Ichigo. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis très peu de temps. Avant, Grimmjow ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Il était certain que ce n'étaient que des inventions, que l'amour n'était pas éternel et encore moins si rapide.

« Comment peut-on tomber amoureux en un regard ? se moquait-il. »

Pourtant, il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo. De ce désir, de cette envie qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Cette sensation qu'il n'expliquait pas. Le bleuté avait eu du mal à accepter, mais la réalité était là : un coup de foudre.

Ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître, et peu à peu de s'aimer réellement. Ce n'était pas comme ses petites aventures sans lendemain, sans passion, sans sensualité. Non, pas juste du sexe parce qu'il croyait que cela lui suffirait. Mais après avoir goûté à ce qu'était le véritable amour, pouvait-il seulement s'en passer ? Il avait besoin d'Ichigo. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement rassuré avec ses caresses. Il se sentait lui-même. Pas ce lui de maintenant, ce grincheux Jaggerjack dont tout le monde avait peur, non, celui bien avant qu'il ait vu ces horreurs. Une personne simple. Dans les bras d'Ichigo, les cauchemars s'évaporaient comme par magie. Ils dormaient ensemble, entrelacés, et le bleuté en était plus qu'heureux. Il avait tellement changé depuis que son rouquin était arrivé dans sa vie. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne plus ouverte, moins renfermée sur elle-même. Il avait trouvé sa place.

Il essaya de faire partir cette peur qui l'empêchait de penser correctement à un plan d'action. Grimmjow regrettait maintenant de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ça avant cette histoire. Était-ce ça l'amour ? Des regrets, des remords, des non-dits ?

Non. Ichigo et lui valaient tellement mieux que ces stéréotypes. Ils étaient uniques, et le bleuté se promit qu'après l'avoir sauvé, ils partiraient tout les deux, loin, très loin d'ici.

Il avait tellement perdu de personnes chères à son cœur qu'il ne supporterait pas d'en perdre une de plus. Il ne revivrait pas ce massacre, il ne sentirait pas la tristesse le briser encore une fois. Non, à présent, il était plus fort, plus apte à sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Personne ne mourrait. Pas cette fois.

Il accéléra un peu plus.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jaggerjack, je suis actuellement indisponible, veuillez me laisser un message après le bip, merci !<p>

- C'est pas vrai, râla le brun. C'est lui qui donne des leçons de morale après, comme quoi il faut toujours avoir son portable chargé sur soi ! »

Tournant en rond dans son appartement, Hisagi s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse de son ancien lieutenant. Il avait enfin une piste. Bien sûr, il éviterait de parler de la théorie à propos du petit copain, Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Jaggerjack (il savait à quel point elles pouvaient être presque meurtrières). Il lui parlerait seulement d'une personne qui serait en train de le trahir, ou aurait donné quelques informations sur lui. Il n'en savait rien. Sa piste n'était pas très fiable, en même temps. Et puis, même après cette gentille explication de la part du philosophe, il avait encore et toujours du mal à comprendre. Peut-être qu'en expliquant vaguement à Jaggerjack, celui-ci comprendrait de lui-même.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il décida de rendre visite à Matsumoto, au Gotei 13. Un mauvais pressentiments le tiraillait et il espérait que sa bien-aimée pourrait le rassurer quelques instants... voir tout le reste de la nuit. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de peur, d'angoisse qui montait en lui, et souhaitait qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre à la base et de gagner directement le bureau de la rousse. Dans le couloir menant à celui-ci, il croisa Hinamori. Celle-ci le héla :

- Coucou Hisagi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci Hinamori. Et toi ?

- Bien, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Un ton faussement enjoué. À cause de départ d'Aizen, elle devait à présent gérer toute sa division, seule, et c'était beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour elle. Hinamori croulait sous la paperasse et avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la trahison de son capitaine, celui en lequel elle avait le plus confiance. Ses yeux étaient continuellement tristes, son expression maussade, et de grands cernes ornaient ses yeux. On l'appela, et elle dût partir, non sans lui dire au revoir avec toujours ce sourire sans joie.

« Hinamori est une personne adorable. Adorable, mais si naïve... soupira le brun »

Il était pressé de voir Matsumoto. Il entra dans le bureau, sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

- Coucou Ran ! Ça te dit qu'on aille manger quelque pa-

Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un rêve. Cette journée était un rêve, ce mauvais pressentiment était un rêve. Un cauchemar. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Non, non, non, se répéta-t-il intérieurement. C'est pas possible. »

Il était sûr d'avoir nettement entendu son cœur se briser dans la poitrine. Se briser en éclats, en milles morceaux. Il était sûr et certain de ne jamais pouvoir le reconstruire. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il espérait, de tout son cœur en miettes, que cette image n'existait pas.

Matsumoto n'était pas en train d'embrasser Renji, son meilleur ami. _Non._

* * *

><p>Il y était enfin. Un entrepôt abandonné en plein milieu d'une forêt, une route déserte, et il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder son portable pour être sûr que le réseau était presque inexistant. C'était vraiment le lieu typique pour tuer quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer, pensa le bleuté. L'entrepôt tombait en ruine, et il fit attention en entrant qu'un bout de tôle du plafond ne s'écroule pas sur sa tête. Il essaya de rester silencieux, ce qui était plutôt difficile puisque le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre. Il jeta des coups d'œil de tous les côtés, guettant un piège. Il n'y avait apparemment personne, mais Grimmjow n'était pas bête. Il savait Aizen suffisamment malin pour se tapir dans un coin de l'entrepôt et ne pas se faire repérer. Le bleuté était sûr et certain que le traître n'était pas tout seul, en plus.<p>

Il soupira, et cria :

- Je suis venu à votre rendez-vous, alors vous avez intérêt à me ramener Ichigo !

- Je suis là, entendit le bleuté.

Il se retourna et vit enfin son rouquin. Un soupira de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il n'avait rien. Il était seulement sali par endroit, et quelques marques rouges ornaient ses poignets, rien de plus grave. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il hésitait. Et si c'était un piège que lui tendait Aizen ? Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, alors il resta à sa place.

- Ichigo, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda doucement le bleuté.

- Oui, murmura le rouquin, tête baissée.

- Tu comprends que je ne peux pas m'approcher. Regarde-moi, par pitié Ichigo supplia Grimmjow. Tu es sûrement en état de choc. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarquer là-dedans.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota encore Ichigo.

Grimmjow tourna sur lui même, cherchant une issue, ou même un mouvement qui prouverait que quelqu'un les surveillait. Rien. Tout était silencieux. Cependant, loin d'abandonner sa suspicion, il fouilla encore du regard, ne voulant rater aucun détail.

- Qui est venu avec toi ? questionna le bleuté toujours dos au rouquin.

- Personne, fit celui-ci.

- Personne? Aizen est débile ou quoi? fit-il en se retournant face à son amant. Pourquoi il... Ichigo?

Grimmjow resta stoïque quelques instants avant de nettement comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ichigo pointait une arme droit sur lui, la main sur la détente.

- Ohoh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ich i? interrogea l'ancien lieutenant, un peu déboussolé par la tournure des événements.

Le visage du rouquin se crispa, et les mains posées sur son arme se resserrèrent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Il devait le faire, se disait le rouquin. Il devait. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était Shirosaki en face de lui. Mais comment remplacer un être aussi beau par un être ignoble?

« Appuie, appuie, appuie ! APPUIE ! se criait-il mentalement. »

- Ichi, je ne sais pas ce que l'on a pu te dire sur moi, mais s'il te plaît, pose cette arme, déclara calmement le bleuté.

Pourquoi Grimmjow croyait-il qu'il était un saint ? Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il allait le tuer, qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Mais une question retournait toujours dans sa tête : Grimmjow l'aimait-il tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas une seule fois envisager qu'il était du mauvais côté ? Peut-être devrait-il renoncer... peut-être qu'il avait encore une chance... de s'enfuir?

- Voyons, voyons, se fit entendre une voix perçante. Tu es aussi bête que tes pieds ou tu le fais exprès, Jaggerjack?

Une chance réduite à néant. Shirosaki se posta à côté de lui, le regardant fixement quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Grimmjow. Ichigo avait bien compris ce qu'était ce regard. Un avertissement.

- Je te reconnais! grogna le bleuté. Tu es celui qui m'est rentré dedans plusieurs fois !

Ichigo essayait en vain de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait cette conviction au départ, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à appuyer sur la détente ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit avec arrogance l'albinos. Je me présente, je me nomme Shirosaki, et je suis le frère jumeau d'Ichigo.

La roue était enfin lancée. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, à présent. Grimmjow allait tout savoir. Qu'il n'avait fait que se servir de lui pour les besoins d'Aizen.

- Qu-quoi ? bégaya le bleuté. Ichi... Explique-moi, je ne comprends plus rien !

Il était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Ichigo lui avait menti ? Qui était-il réellement ?

- Depuis le départ, je t'ai menti, commença le rouquin le regard froid.

Il essayait de garder son calme et de reprendre contenance. Il mit ses sentiments de côté, les enfermant à double tour au fond de lui. Il le ferait, il le devait. C'était sa mission.

- Je ne suis pas un simple étudiant de droit, reprit-il avec un sourire ironique. T'es tombé droit dans le panneau, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était aussi facile !

Il ricana. Il détestait ça, il se comportait comme son frère. Comme un con. Grimmjow le regarda, estomaqué, ne sachant que dire. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

- Depuis le début, tout ça n'était que comédie. Je suis le bras droit d'Aizen, Grimmjow. Les indices étaient tellement flagrants. Tu étais si amoureux de moi pour ne rien constater ? L'amour rend aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec un regard méchant et moqueur.

« Était-ce si facile de jouer la comédie ? se questionna le rouquin intérieurement. »

Le cœur de Grimmjow battait furieusement, risquant d'exploser à tout moment. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

- Tu mens, tu mens, murmura le bleuté, des trémolos dans la voix. C'est lui, hein ? - montrant Shirosaki - C'est lui qui t'as mis cette idée en tête.

- Je devais me servir de toi pour avoir des informations sur l'enquête et t'éliminer si tu devenais un danger potentiel, continua Ichigo, en souriant sadiquement de l'attitude de son « amant ». Tu y croyais tellement, à notre soi-disant amour. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Grimmjow ! Tu n'étais qu'un pion pour Aizen, et maintenant c'est ta fin. Un de plus, un de moins, qu'importe ?

Grimmjow le regarda, hébété, incapable de faire un mouvement, mais la colère prit le dessus. La douleur qui lui torturait le cœur, les mensonges, Ichigo. Il était fou de rage. Il les avait vu, ces regards que lui portait Ichigo, ces sourires. Le rouquin se mentait à lui-même, Grimmjow en était sûr.

- NON ! Tout ces moments passés ensemble ne peuvent pas être des mensonges ! hurla-t-il. TU MENS ! AVOUE LE QUE TU NOUS MENS À TOUS !

Ichigo faillit perdre sa volonté quelques secondes. Il voulait lui dire que oui, il mentait, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Shirosaki était à côté de lui, et il sentait son regard le fixer impatiemment.

- Dépêche-toi, p'tit frère. Fais-le, nous n'avons plus le temps, chuchota l'albinos.

- Non, répliqua-t-il fermement, ignorant son frère. Je ne mens pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai tué Kiyori, tout comme j'ai tué Rose.

À l'entente des révélations des meurtres, le cœur du bleuté rata un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il voulait secouer Ichigo, le ramener à la réalité. Il voyait dans ses yeux, derrière sa moquerie et méchanceté, la tristesse que le rouquin retenait. Grimmjow s'élança vers Ichigo, et celui-ci, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir son geste, tira.

La balle atterrit droit dans la poitrine de Grimmjow qui, surpris, tomba par terre, sur le ventre. Le sang commença à s'écouler autour de lui. La respiration saccadée, il leva sa tête en direction d'Ichigo. Celui-ci tremblait, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait tiré sur Grimmjow. Il l'avait fait. Shirosaki ricana :

- Finalement, t'es pas aussi pouille mouillée que je le pensais ! Laisse-le pourrir là, il se videra de son sang. Rejoins-moi dans la voiture ! fit-il en sortant de l'entrepôt.

Ichigo ne pouvait plus bouger, son regard restait encore fixé sur le corps du bleuté, qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

- J'a-j'ai compris, commença Grimmjow, essoufflé. Tu men-mentais pas. JE TE HAIS ! Hurla-t-il, se vidant de ses dernière forces.

Ce fut un choc pour Ichigo. Il aurait aimé ne jamais entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche du bleuté. Il aurait aimé mourir. Un dernier regard pour Grimmjow, et il s'en alla. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même, après ça.

Le bleuté se retrouvait seul, son sang s'étalant peu à peu autour de lui. Ainsi, c'était sa fin ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir comme ça. Trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait. Lui, qui quelques minutes plus tôt se promettait de faire tout pour sauver Ichigo... La situation était tout autre. Il agonisait maintenant, à terre. Il se mit difficilement sur le dos et appuya sur sa blessure, espérant ralentir l'écoulement du sang.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un novice. Il se vengerait. Il vengerait Kiyori en tuant Aizen, l'autre imbécile de jumeau d'Ichigo, et surtout Ichigo. Ichigo. Mais avait-il une chance de survivre ? Il était seul, personne ne savait où il était partit, son portable était dans sa voiture et il était incapable de bouger sans perdre des litres de sang.

Le regret était présent, la tristesse aussi, l'incompréhension. Un sentiment de trahison.

Il regarda rêveusement le plafond, en se demandant ce qu'il avait raté dans cette enquête. Il était sûr qu'Aizen ne lui en voulait pas seulement à cause de l'enquête, non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Aizen aimait jouer avec lui depuis le début. Il voulait comprendre, avoir des réponses ! Il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir réglé ses comptes.

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Il avait l'impression de revivre ce cauchemar, ce souvenir. Ce souvenir qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, mais qui malgré tout, revenait sans cesse à la surface.

« Ne dors pas, reste éveillé. se répétait-il. »

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Était-ce la fin ? Il ne le savait que trop bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>... Suspens, bonjour, ahah! Ce chapitre vous a plu? Je l'espère.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

_Laura :_ Merci pour ta review! :) Cependant, l'histoire ne dure pas une semaine, mais quand même beaucoup plus. ( on doit être à 1 mois et demi là.) Je suis d'accord que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à préciser les dates, et les jours. La confusion est possible! x)


	16. Les temps changent

**Note :** Je réédite le chapitre, corrigé entièrement cette fois-ci. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15.<strong>

_Les temps changent._

* * *

><p><em>« Non, pas par là ! chuchota un petit rouquin tentant vainement de retenir un autre garçon.<em>

_- Allez, Ichi, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu es avec moi ! rassura Shirosaki._

_- Je n'aime pas ce quartier. Maman nous a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait que des mauvaises personnes ici. Elle nous a toujours interdit d'y aller ! _

_Shirosaki s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna violemment vers son frère, le regard colérique. _

_- Arrête de faire ton gamin ! s'énerva l'albinos. Maman n'est plus là ! Plus personne n'est là ! On est que tout les deux à vivre comme des pauvres, on vaut mieux que ça ! _Je _vaux mieux que ça !_

_Ichigo regarda son frère, surpris. En quelques mois, il avait changé, trop changé. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. _

_Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la rue suite à l'assassinat de leurs parents. On les avait envoyés dans un orphelinat, mais Shirosaki était contre, et ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Depuis, ils devaient se débrouiller pour survivre. Ils avaient du apprendre à vivre dans la rue, du haut de leur 10 ans. _

_Cela n'avait pas été facile mais c'était un choix. Parfois, Ichigo regrettait d'avoir suivi son frère, mais il était son jumeau, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ils avaient commencé ensemble, ils finiraient ensemble, avait dit Shirosaki. _

_Ils avaient toujours été proches : quoi de plus normal pour des jumeaux ? Leur relation était fusionnelle. Ils étaient toujours scotchés ensemble. Ils étaient si différents mais pourtant si semblables. Cependant, depuis peu, Ichigo sentait son frère lui glisser entre les doigts. Il le voyait devenir distant et froid, sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit._

_Shirosaki, une moue désolée sur le visage, reprit :_

_- Je suis désolé, mais fois-moi confiance, p'tit frère. Tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, quand même ?_

_L'argument favori de Shirosaki était celui-là. Il savait très bien qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait trop besoin de Shiro._

_- D'accord, céda Ichigo en soupirant._

_L'albinos lui sourit et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ichigo remarqua qu'il n'hésitait pas, il tournait sans réfléchir. Il savait où il allait. Le rouquin se sentit trahi. Son frère ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Et le voilà entouré d'énigmes, d'inquiétants mystères. Ichigo en était sûr et certain, et ce mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse._

_- Je vais te présenter Sakura, dit l'albinos en s'avançant vers un homme. Hey Sakura !_

_- Tu es en retard Shirosaki. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? soupira l'homme._

_- Beaucoup ! Désolé pour le retard, mon frère a un peu râlé ! D'ailleurs Ichi, voilà Sakura._

_- Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, indiqua l'homme. Je ne sais pas encore si ton frère est digne de confiance, alors il ne sait pas encore mon nom._

_Ichigo resta stoïque quelques instants. Qu'avait fait son frère ? Qui était cet homme ? Il avait peur des réponses, mais il lui demanda :_

_- Shiro… Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_- Tu ne l'as pas mis au courant ? fit ledit Sakura, surpris._

_- Si je lui en avais parlé, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici, souffla l'albinos._

_- Shirosaki, réponds-moi ! commença à s'énerver le rouquin_

_- Je nous sauve la vie ! s'exclama son frère, attrapant son frère par les épaules et le secouant. Je veux être fort et courageux ! Je veux vivre !_

_Ichigo était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas les intentions de son frère. Shirosaki reprit un regard implorant sa confiance. Des fois, l'albinos ne comprenait pas du tout son frère. Ils étaient censés être soudés jusqu'au bout, se faire confiance mutuellement, alors pourquoi Ichigo était-il si réticent ? _

_- Je te promets que tout se passera bien._

_- Tu n'en sais rien, Shiro, rétorqua le rouquin, acerbe._

_- On va devenir forts. On ne souffrira plus jamais, on tuera tout ceux qui nous empêcherons d'avancer, p'tit frère. On ne sera plus jamais de faibles petits enfants tels qu'on l'est maintenant, le rassura l'albinos._

_- Shirosaki, il va falloir y aller, dit l'homme. Dépêche-toi, ou laisse-le là !_

_Ichigo vit l'hésitation de son frère. Il hésitait à partir, le laisser seul avec lui-même. L'abandonner. Pourtant…_

_- Tu m'as promis. Ensemble, jusqu'à la mort. On sera nourris, soignés, logés. Il n'y a rien de mieux, crois-moi._

_- Je… d'accord, soupira Ichigo, effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul._

_Ils montèrent ensemble dans une voiture sombre. Sakura déclara tout en démarrant :_

_- À partir de maintenant, vous êtes liés par le pacte. Vous devez obéir aux ordres d'Aizen-sama, ou vous mourrez. Je vais vous entraîner pendant quelques mois, et quand nous verrons que vous êtes prêts, vous irez en mission. Elles peuvent aller de simples vols aux assassinats._

_- Shirosaki… je ne veux pas tuer, murmura le rouquin, angoissé._

_- Tu n'as plus le choix, répliqua l'homme. Tu as choisi de suivre ton frère, et tu es aussi maintenant aux ordres d'Aizen-sama. Si tu sors de cette voiture, des hommes t'abattront sur le champ._

_Ichigo tremblait de peur. Il n'imaginait pas ça ! En regardant son jumeau, il ne voyait aucune réaction. Il savait. Il savait absolument tout, et pourtant il l'avait embarqué là-dedans. Ichigo lui en voulait. Le rouquin regarda son nouveau mentor. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa vie serait comme ça. Il n'avait jamais pensé devenir un genre de mafieux. Il pensait s'en sortir dans la rue ; jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient bien débrouillés… Le rouquin tourna son regard vers son frère. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait arriver par la suite, mais il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas très volontaire. Il se doutait que beaucoup de choses allaient se faire contre son gré, et Shirosaki en était responsable._

_Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment où des gardes étaient postés devant chaque porte. L'homme sortit de la voiture, et présenta la bâtisse._

_- Voici votre nouvelle maison. Maintenant que vous êtes dans le réseau, je peux vous révéler mon vrai nom. Je me nomme Byakuya Kuchiki , et je suis votre mentor._

_Shirosaki voulait vivre, mais il les avait conduits à leur perte. _

* * *

><p>Il faisait sombre ; la nuit était noire, tout était calme, c'en était presque effrayant. Ichigo était assis par terre, au bord d'un pont. C'était un petit pont délabré qui passait au dessus d'un ruisseau. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il adorait venir ici pour se retrouver avec lui-même. Il en avait bien besoin aujourd'hui.<p>

Shirosaki était sûrement déjà parti faire son rapport à Aizen. Ichigo n'avait jamais oublié comment il était tombé dans cette affaire, ce réseau qu'il avait dû apprécier, avec lequel il avait du coopérer au risque de devenir fou.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la première personne qu'il avait assassinée, mais par contre, il se souvenait de la grande fête qu'on avait organisé après. Tout le monde le félicitait, l'acclamait. Était-il normal d'acclamer quelqu'un pour un crime que la loi punissait ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se comparaît souvent à un monstre, mais là, il ne trouvait aucun mot pour se définir. Il avait _tué_ Grimmjow. L'homme qu'il aimait par dessus-tout. Il l'avait tué.

Il avait paru imperturbable devant Shirosaki, comme si cette affaire ne l'avait pas plus touché que ça. Il se sentait mort, au fond de lui. Ichigo sortit son arme de sa poche, la regarda longuement. Elle était en argent, une arme coûteuse, performante. La meilleure de toutes, d'après Aizen. Elle luisait à la lueur de la lune.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Se venger ? Il n'en avait même plus la force ni l'envie. Une seule solution était envisageable, à présent. Il porta son arme à sa tempe, déglutit, attendit. En était-il capable ?

- J'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici, déclara une personne derrière lui.

Ichigo sursauta, son arme tomba et glissa dans le ruisseau. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

- Tu étais la dernière personne que je pensais voir, Kuchiki, fit le rouquin sans se retourner.

- J'ai appris pour Jaggerjack.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je sais depuis longtemps pour toi, lança Ichigo avec un ton lourd de reproche.

- Que me reproches-tu, Ichigo ? demanda le noble, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je ne te reproche rien. Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne, répondit sèchement le rouquin.

- Est-ce que ta vie se ramène à tuer ceux que tu aimes ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle ! hurla Ichigo, des trémolos dans la voix. Tu m'as abandonné, Kuchiki, alors ne te permets pas de me faire des leçons de morales !

- Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que j'avais le choix ? Tu aurais préféré que je meure, peut-être ? J'ai fui, je t'ai abandonné et j'en suis désolé, fit Byakuya.

- Pourquoi as-tu rejoint le Gotei 13 ? C'était le summum, souffla le rouquin.

- C'était le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir une bonne protection. Yamamoto sait tout à propos de moi et de mon passé, même s'il ne savait pas à propos d'Aizen, bien sûr. Quand je suis arrivé au Gotei, j'ai bien vite vu que j'étais encore surveillé... et de près. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que le Aizen du réseau était aussi un capitaine du Gotei.

- Seuls les proches pouvaient voir le visage d'Aizen, acquiesça le rouquin, plus calme.

- Oui, et je ne l'avais jamais vu lors de mon temps dans le réseau. J'étais seulement là pour former les nouveaux, sans me poser de question. J'ai vite fait le rapprochement, cependant, et je me suis toujours méfié de lui, sans me mêler de quoique ce soit. Je voulais jeter mon passé aux oubliettes, expliqua Kuchiki. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres car, même si j'étais respecté, Aizen l'était bien plus que moi, et bien plus puissant aussi.

- Le capitaine commandant te faisait confiance ? questionna Ichigo.

- Entre autres. Il avait peur que je ne me retourne une nouvelle fois contre lui. Seulement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait.

- Aizen. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de me rebeller contre le réseau, soupira le rouquin.

- Regrettes-tu, Ichigo ?

- Je regrette, oui, répondit-il. Je regrette tellement de choses... D'avoir suivi Shirosaki, d'avoir tué des gens, d'avoir tué Grimmjow... finit-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu étais prêt à te tuer pour lui, comme lui était prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour toi, reprit Byakuya. Je t'ai entraîné pendant quatre ans, Ichigo.

- Je l'aimais tellement, commença celui-ci, la voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Mais... Shirosaki était là, derrière moi... si je ne le faisais pas, il m'abattait sur le champ. La balle est partie toute seule, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais qu'il était déjà à terre, avec du sang autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant, à part vivre avec ce putain de poids sur mon cœur toute ma vie ? Chaque minute, je vais penser à lui, en me demandant comment ça se serait passé si on s'était rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, en pensant à la chaleur de ses bras et...

Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspens, il ne put la finir. Byakuya finit à sa place :

- Et lui disant que tu l'aimes. Venge-toi, Ichigo. Rebelle-toi. Je t'aiderai, j'ai confiance en toi, mais prends-toi en main. Fais en sorte qu'on ne te fasse plus jamais souffrir et protège ce qui t'es cher. Ne te laisse pas abattre, jamais. Ce n'est que le début.

* * *

><p><em>- Es-tu prêt à mourir, Grimmjow ? <em>

_Le petit garçon regardait l'homme en face de lui, qui avait une arme à la main. Il avait déjà tiré une première fois dans son bras, et le sang s'écoulait sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Il avait peur, et mal, et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il pensait à ses parents assassinés dans la pièce à côté. Il allait mourir comme eux. Les flammes qui commençaient à envahir peu à peu la maison faisaient briller les yeux de son agresseur. Des yeux sombres, remplis de cruauté et de sadisme. Des yeux qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même dans sa tombe._

_- Es-tu prêt à mourir Grimmjow ? répéta son agresseur._

_La scène se troubla, l'endroit changea, la personne se modifia. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon effrayé, mais ce lieutenant que tout le monde respectait. Ce n'était plus son agresseur qui hantait ses cauchemars, qui était devant lui, c'était Ichigo. Une arme à la main, le sourire ironique, des yeux durs. Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène, mais il n'avait pas la force de courir loin. _

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu y croire… On nous avait tous dit que tu étais le meilleur. Ta réputation est à refaire, Jaggerjack ! ricana Ichigo. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! _

_Ichigo disparu et il sentit une présence juste derrière lui. Il fit violemment volte-face. Kiyori. Le cœur du bleuté rata un battement._

_- Vous me décevez, Lieutenant Jaggerjack. Vous étiez mon modèle, je vous croyais invincible, soupira Kiyori avec une déception non cachée. Non seulement vous n'avez même pas été capable de me protéger... mais vous avez aussi gâché mon honneur ! _

_Grimmjow eut enfin le courage de se lever. Il courut, sans s'arrêter, le cœur aux bord des lèvres, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Tout était blanc, il n'y avait pas de début, pas de fin. Un désert vide et blanc._

_Il sentait des personnes autour de lui, il ne les voyait pas. Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Il entendit des rires, il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant la provenance des sons. Il était perdu. _

_- Tu n'étais qu'un pion ! cria Ichigo._

_Il reprit sa course, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il s'en foutait d'où il allait atterrir. Il avait peur._

_- Ta destinée était de mourir, Jaggerjack ! chuchota l'homme de son passé. _

_Un chuchotement qu'il entendait si clairement. Il voulait oublier ce cauchemar ! Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait encore de son passé. Il voulait l'oublier !_

_- Je vous admirais tellement… soupira Kiyori._

_Les voix tournaient autour de lui, répétant la même rengaine. Grimmjow savait tout ça ! Il savait qu'il avait déçu tout le monde, qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre pion ! _

_Il s'écroula par terre, une tâche de sang s'écoulant sur son maillot. Ichigo s'avança vers lui, entouré de Kiyori et de l'homme de ses cauchemars. Ce dernier s'accroupit à ses côtés, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait que voir la haine dans ces yeux marron qui lui semblaient si familier. Il les avait déjà vus quelque part, il en était sûr. Mais où ? _

_- Me reconnaîtras-tu, Grimmjow ? demanda son agresseur tandis qu'il avançait un couteau vers son cœur._

_Le bleuté hurla. _

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se réveilla soudainement en sursaut, se relevant brusquement. Il gémit aussitôt de douleur en se rallongeant tout en appuyant sur sa plaie bandée. Ce cauchemar l'avait ébranlé au plus profond de son être.<p>

Après s'être repris, il observa les bandages qui recouvraient sa poitrine. Il était _vivant_. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, se demandant qui avait pu le sauver. Il essaya de se relever, mais abandonna bien vite, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait rien qu'en mouvant ses bras.

Un homme imposant aux cheveux roses entra dans la pièce et vint vers lui :

- Ah, tu es réveillé, fit-il. Voyons voir tes blessures...

Il l'ausculta sommairement, sans lui faire mal.

- Tu te remets plutôt bien. Je reviens, je vais prévenir le chef.

Grimmjow regarda l'homme sortir. Il ne connaissait cette personne ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam... et il ne s'était même pas présenté. L'homme aux cheveux roses rentra de nouveau, suivi de plusieurs individus. Le bleuté se retrouva entouré d'inconnus qui le regardaient de manière plutôt étrange. Un blond s'avança vers lui :

- Salut ! Je me nomme Shinji Hirako et je t'ai sauvé la vie ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Hisagi était sûr que si Jaggerjack ne lui répondait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, il allait faire une crise d'hystérie. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de hurler de rage et de pleurer comme une madeleine sur son bureau.<p>

Pleurer pour une femme qui l'avait trahi. Il commençait à entrevoir une relation paisible, stable et espérait sincèrement que sa relation avec Rangiku durerait plus longtemps. Mais, apparemment, il n'était pas à la hauteur, vu ce qu'elle avait fait... surtout si elle l'avait trompé avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait le cœur brisé mais il se garderait bien de le montrer aux autres, parce qu'il fallait qu'il avance, avec ou sans Rangiku et Renji.

Puis, il y avait l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jaggerjack de disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir. Il avait essayé de contacter Ichigo, qui demeurait silencieux lui aussi, il avait fait le tour du bâtiment pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu dernièrement. Mais, apparemment... le bleuté était introuvable et il avait tout bonnement disparu.

« Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment pour disparaître celui-là ? pesta le brun contre ancien lieutenant. »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler, et le répondeur retentit une énième fois à ses oreilles... Il commençait à le connaître par cœur. Il ne savait pas qui contacter ou prévenir. Grimmjow n'avait pas vraiment de proche, ou de famille. Habituellement, il aurait été voir Renj,i mais vu la situation actuelle, s'il venait à l'apercevoir dans un couloir, ce serait son poing que le tatoué rencontrerait.

Shuuhei soupira en posant son front contre son bureau. Que devait-il faire ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au bleuté ? Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il regarda sa montre : il était plus de minuit, et il était encore au boulot. Il avait encore une pile monstre de rapports à lire et relire...

Le brun ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir, la fatigue et la tristesse prenant le dessus... il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra tapait rageusement contre un mur, les mains en sang et endolories. Il n'avait que faire de la douleur, il continuait, frappant toujours plus fort. Son visage restait imperturbable, ne cillant même pas à la douleur. Ce petit con de Kurosaki l'avait tué. Il avait tué Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cet homme fort, bestial et charismatique avait été berné par un simple infiltré.<p>

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du réseau, chacun félicitant Kurosaki qui n'avait pipé mot depuis son acte. La tête baissé, les lèvres pincées, et certainement le cœur lourd, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et personne ne l'avait revu.

Ulquiorra détestait Ichigo. Avant, ce garçon lui était indifférent. Il était fort, oui, mais trop simple et fragile moralement. Aizen avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui et il avait été très déçu, la plupart du temps. Maintenant, il le détestait pour une raison simple : il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oui, Ulquiorra était tombé amoureux de Grimmjow. De son caractère, sa façon d'être, son sourire qui paraissait peu souvent, de ses yeux, de son âme. Jaggerjack était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Un homme qui affichait sa colère et ses sentiments, qui ne restait pas indifférent à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, qui agissait. Tandis que lui, il s'était toujours mis à l'écart, d'une parce que se faire remarqué au Gotei alors qu'il travaillait pour Aizen était une mauvaise idée, et ensuite parce qu'il trouvait ça grotesque de riposter contre ses supérieurs.

Pourtant, quand le bleuté avait défendu son droit d'enquêter sur le meurtre de Kiyori, quitte à y laisser le travail qu'il chérissait tant... Ulquiorra avait trouvé cet acte stupide mais d'un autre côté... tellement audacieux.

C'était cette audace qui avait attiré son regard vers lui, et de loin il regardait le bleuté, sans jamais parvenir à l'atteindre. Quand il avait osé l'embrasser, il savait déjà que la réaction du bleuté serait violente, mais même si il s'y attendait, il avait eu mal, intérieurement.

Et lui, qui n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments, sauf l'indifférence et la solitude, éprouvait pour la première fois, par la faute de Jaggerjack de la colère, de la douleur, de la rage, de l'amour. Et il ne savait comment maîtriser ses sentiments.

Surtout en cet instant, où son seul souhait était la mort de Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto était plus que las. Le Gotei 13 était dans une situation critique où il ne savait que faire. Il avait tenté de remonter le moral de ses troupes, mais la trahison de leurs collègues, pour certains <em>amis<em>, les avait bouleversés.

Les lieutenants des divisions des capitaines traîtres avaient beaucoup de mal à supporter cette nouvelle pression sur leurs épaules, et cela se remarquait dans leurs travaux.

La section criminelle était certainement celle où il y avait le plus de dégâts et de retards. Ils avaient perdu à la fois un capitaine, Tôsen, mais aussi leur lieutenant, Jaggerjack.

Des fois, Yamamoto s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Il aurait préféré garder cet élément, il était sûr que Jaggerjack aurait trouvé une solution dans son secteur, et aurait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait les autres. Seulement, il voulait se venger... et le commandant aurait du comprendre ça bien avant.

La section des recrutements que dirigeait auparavant Aizen avait pris un sacré coup aussi, et la petite Hinamori qui vouait une admiration sans borne à son ancien capitaine n'avait pas vraiment réussi à remonter la pente ces dernières semaines... Ainsi, il y avait une certaine baisse d'activité dans l'établissement, le secteur ne travaillant plus vraiment.

La section des armements où Ichimaru était le capitaine se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais Kira, le lieutenant, était épuisé par la pression qu'exigeait les supérieurs.

Les supérieurs en question, et le gouvernement, étaient odieux, exigeant beaucoup plus d'eux. Ne pouvait-il pas leur laisser un moment de répit ?

En soufflant, il regarda les fiches qui s'étalaient sur sa table. Des fiches d'identités. Il y en avait une centaine, et les trois prochains nouveaux capitaines se trouvaient dedans.

Il espérait de tout cœur savoir choisir les bonnes personnes à présent. Et cette fois-ci, il demanderait l'aide de la BAI... bien que cela lui coûtât un peu de son orgueil.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Donc voilà... Grimmjow est vivant... en même temps, si je le faisais mourir y'avait plus vraiment d'histoire, avouons-le. Ichigo va-t-il se rebeller ? J'ai enfin intégré mon personne préféré qu'est Shinji Hirako ! Et la clique des Vizards aussi... qui resteront en quelque sorte des Vizards dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que la BAI ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Pauvre Yamamoto quand même... soutenons-le !

Je passe ma fiction en** Rating T**... pour le moment, en tout cas. Je ne veux pas que ma fiction soit supprimée... J'aurais été ravie de vous faire encore quelques lemons... et si une solution est trouvée plus tard, je la remettrai en M, ne vous inquiétez pas x)

Aujourd'hui, je suis contente de vous dire que j'ai **39 personnes qui ont mis ma fiction en alerte, dont 20 personnes en favoris.** Merci à vous! Surtout à ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer!

On remercie une nouvelle fois **Idiote** (que j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer à la _Japan Expo_) pour son merveilleux travail de correction !

J'ai aussi la joie de vous dire que je suis en vacances, et que je vais m'éclater à apprendre le japonais entre mes moments d'écriture.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)**

Et pour finir... oui, je suis de bonne humeur donc je vous laisse une longue note, et parce que je suis gentille... je vous laisse **un bonus**. Un moment de tendresse, de doute, de confirmation, d'amour... Le début d'une longue réflexion.

* * *

><p>- Ichi..., murmura le bleuté, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le corps de son amant contre le sien.<p>

- Hum ? marmonna le rouquin, dormant à moitié.

- Est-ce que tu crois que l'amour est invincible ?

Surpris de la question du bleuté, Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux, et le regarda. Son regard exprimait une certaine mélancolie, une lueur de nostalgie aussi, et un peu de crainte. La crainte que tout ceci s'achève, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, et que chacun reparte de son côté, comme si l'autre n'avait jamais existé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ichigo, hésitant. Des fois, je l'espère, mais dans le fond, je sais qu'il y a des amours qui pourront tout traverser, parce qu'ils sont plus forts que n'importe quel obstacle. Mais il y en a d'autre, plus fragiles, qui se brisent dès que leur tranquillité est bouleversée, et c'est la fin pour eux.

Grimmjow l'observait, caressant ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, les yeux remplis d'un sentiment qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Est-ce que le nôtre est invincible?

Le rouquin s'étonna de cette nouvelle question. Le bleuté doutait-il ?

- On ne le saura que grâce au temps et à ce que la vie nous réserve, fit Ichigo.

- Je t'aime, chuchota le bleuté, en s'endormant.

Ichigo regarda son amant s'endormir. C'était la première fois que Grimmjow lui paraissait aussi fragile, presque enfantin. Il observa son visage, si paisible quand il dormait. Il n'y avait plus de colère, d'inquiétude ou autre. Il y avait juste un visage serein, rempli d'insouciance, que le rouquin se surprenait à vouloir voir tous les jours. Ses poings se crispèrent : il ne devait pas ressentir cela. Il devait rester neutre, et accomplir sa mission, point final. Quelles seraient les conséquences de ses sentiments ? Il commençait à s'accrocher à lui, à l'aimer, et pourtant c'était un amour impossible.

Baiser de la vie, baiser de la mort_._ Ce serait lui qui devrait tuer Grimmjow, telle était sa mission. Il l'embrassait avec amour, et pourtant il marquait le jour de sa mort. Baiser de la vie, baiser de la mort. Cette citation l'avait marqué alors qu'il lisait un livre quelconque. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu que le bleuté retrouve son identité, qu'il découvre la vérité sans qu'il ait à lui dire.

Éternelle flamme d'anéantissement de renaissance. Il anéantirait Grimmjow, il le savait. Mais... celui-ci pourrait renaître avec peut-être de meilleures personnes, un meilleur amour, une meilleure vie, sans lui. C'était certainement ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Ichigo, de se dire que quoiqu'il se passe, même s'il ne tuait pas Grimmjow, il le haïrait et sa vie se passerait, sans lui.

Chaque jour, Ichigo doutait de lui-même, en se demandant s'il serait capable de le faire, lors de ce jour fatidique qui arriverait forcément. Trouverait-il le courage de dire non ? De se rebeller comme son mentor l'avait fait ? De faire face à Aizen, et à Shirosaki ?

Il pensait qu'il était devenu fort, qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de tout sentiment. Il s'était surestimé et cela lui coûterait bien cher.

Piégé par ses sentiments, il chérissait chacun des instants passés avec son amant. Dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité et il se croyait invincible.

Il se croyait, oui... car il ne l'était pas. Il n'était qu'un pauvre et faible homme comme les autres, qui n'osait pas protester, qui se terrait dans son trou en suivant les ordres, peu importe ces ordres étaient juste ou pas.

Il n'était qu'un pauvre homme amoureux de la mauvaise personne, et il se détestait pour ça.

* * *

><p>Ce OS n'est pas dans la suite de l'histoire. C'est juste un petit moment que je n'ai pas intégré. Un Grimmjow comme ça, ça fait pas de mal des fois. Je ne sais pas si j'en referai, ce sera selon mes envies. :)<p> 


	17. The past

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées (oui, il nous reste 15 jours... it's the end!). Désolée pour la grande attente mais je vous publie enfin la suite qui est tourne principalement sur le passé de certains personnages... Bonne lecture! _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16.<em><br>_**

_The past._

* * *

><p><em>Salut ! Je me nomme Shinji Hirako et je t'ai sauvé la vie ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.<em>

Grimmjow le regarda, surpris, interloqué. Cet homme ne lui disait absolument rien. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Hirako reprit d'une mine sérieuse :

- Nous faisons partie de la BAI, ou plutôt, du Bureau des Affaires Internes. Je pense que ça doit te dire quelque chose, non ?

Le bleuté tiqua. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Le Bureau des Affaires Internes était une section très discrète et fermée qui avait pour mission de surveiller les troupes, capitaines, lieutenant... des différents services du Gotei 13, et de la police de Tokyo en général. C'était eux qui fouillaient dans votre passé pour voir si vous n'êtes pas un espion d'organisations ennemies. Ils surveillaient aussi les relations des hauts gradés, ne voulant pas que certains se fassent manipuler, et ainsi éviter toute tentative d'attentat de n'importe quelle sorte.

Le blond reprit :

- Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons été chargés de te surveiller, toi, l'ancien Lieutenant Jaggerjack de la Section Criminelle du Gotei 13, dirigée par le capitaine Tôsen, traître. Nous sommes les plus fautifs dans cette histoire, nous n'avons pas su voir la conspiration qui se jouait contre nous. Ainsi, quelques troupes ont été divisées pour pouvoir surveiller les différentes sections que les capitaines traîtres dirigeaient. Tu étais l'une des principales personnes sous surveillance, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, car tu as beaucoup attiré l'attention en démissionnant subitement.

Le bleuté baissa la tête. Il comprenait donc pourquoi ils étaient là. Mais...

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous avions placé des émetteurs et différents dispositifs chez toi, pour savoir où tu étais, ou bien où tu te rendais. Parfois, tu nous surprenais !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! ragea Grimmjow. C'est une violation de la vie privée !

- Si nous n'avions pas « violé ta vie privée » , tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! pesta une blonde, coiffée de couettes hautes.

- Nous avons été très naïfs, soupira Shinji en fermant les yeux. Nous savions très bien qu'une personne de ton entourage avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ce bordel... mais jamais, nous n'aurions pensé que ce soit ton amant. Sa couverture était parfaite, il n'y avait aucune faille dans son identité, et il semblait avoir de réels sentiments pour toi.

Grimmjow se crispa et se releva brusquement, ignorant la douleur et le sang qui tâchait son bandage, et hurla :

- Ce connard n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi ! Je n'étais qu'un pion pour lui ! Un putain de pion !

- Il est inutile de t'énerver, souffla un homme robuste aux cheveux argentés. Nous comprenons à quel point tu peux être blessé... mais tu t'expliqueras avec lui quand il sera derrière les barreaux.

À la pensée d'Ichigo menotté et emprisonné, le cœur du bleuté se serra, rejetant cette éventualité. Il n'avait aucune envie que le rouquin se retrouve en prison. Pourtant, il le méritait... mais Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il se recoucha tandis que l'homme aux cheveux roses répétait ses soins.

Ne suis-je pas censé le détester ? pensait-il en secouant sa tête. Il se souvint de la haine et de la colère qu'il avait ressenties juste avant sa pseudo-mort. Il croyait vraiment haïr Ichigo du plus profond de son être... et en se réveillant, il constatait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il avait beaucoup trop de sentiments pour lui... Pouvait-il vraiment aimer autant une personne, jusqu'à lui pardonner ceci ? Il ne le savait pas.

- Si vous me surveilliez depuis le début... Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas aidé quand Ichigo s'est fait kidnapper ? Peut-être que là, j'aurais eu plus de chance et qu'ils seraient déjà derrière les barreaux ! grogna-t-il soudainement.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas agir, soupira Shinji. Alors, nous n'avons pas agi. Nous t'avons laissé faire, et tu t'en es sorti honorablement... jusqu'à ce que la vérité sur Kurosaki éclate. Nous étions aussi surpris que toi, et les ordres ont été envoyés trop tard.

Les ordres, les ordres. Il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche ? Grimmjow aurait agi selon son instinct. Pas selon ces foutus ordres.

Il marmonna qu'il voulait être seul en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, comme un geste désespéré. Il avait mal. Autant physiquement que moralement. Il en avait reçu, des balles, sa profession était risquée et il le savait. Mais jamais une balle ne l'avait atteint autant que celle-ci. En entrant dans son corps, lui causant de la douleur, peut-être avait-elle blessé son cœur, comme lui l'avait fait.

Il ne se rendait compte seulement maintenant de tous les mensonges d'Ichigo. Son boulot, sa famille, ses amis... tout ça n'était qu'une couverture pour l'approcher, lui. Leur première rencontre, cette bousculade maladroite, un hasard. Un hasard ? Comme si ! Ce connard s'était bien foutu de lui. Puis, la seconde rencontre, une panne de voiture sur une route, lui, seul, et Grimmjow qui passe sur la même route, comme par hasard. Il ricana de lui-même en se disant qu'il avait été d'une naïveté digne d'un débutant.

Ce qui était le plus douloureux, parmi toutes ces révélations, était certainement quand il avait dit que c'était lui qui avait tué Kiyori et Rose. Depuis le départ, il haïssait un meurtrier qui était son amant. Jusqu'où avait été cette connerie?

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'arrêter cette douleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Ichigo avait eu pour mission de le tuer, et il avait raté son objectif. Mais, dans le fond, Grimmjow se dit que sa mission avait plutôt été une réussite...

Grimmjow n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre.

Il l'avait tué. Son amour, sa confiance, sa vitalité. Il était passé, florissant tout sur son passage, laissant place à une _renaissance_, pour mieux tout _anéantir_.

Ce fut comme un tilt dans sa tête. Ce message caché, cette énigme... Ichigo avait tenté de le prévenir ?

Le bleuté se reprit en se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu l'avertir, le mettre en garde ? Il ne ressentait rien pour lui ! Grimmjow ne devait pas douter de ça. Le rouquin le lui avait dit lui-même.

_Je devais me servir de toi._

_Tu y croyais tellement, à notre soi-disant amour. _

_Ce n'était qu'un jeu, Grimmjow ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé._

Le bleuté eut l'impression de revivre ce moment. Il l'avait tellement aimé, son Ichigo, il l'avait aimé comme personne... Que devait-il penser de ça ? Il comprenait maintenant le sens de cette citation. L'amour qui donne la vie et à la fois la mort, une renaissance et un anéantissement... Il comprenait...

Mais il avait encore tant de questions.

Et il voulait les réponses.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Hisagi Shuuhei se réveilla, le soleil tapant dans son dos, le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit fut la panique. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail et qu'il en était très loin, de cette fin, et puis ensuite, car il était toujours sans nouvelle de son ancien lieutenant et que maintenant, il trouvait ça réellement louche.<p>

Son portable sonna, et voyant le nom Jaggerjack, il répondit rapidement :

- Lieutenant ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ne vous imaginez même pas la frousse que vous m'avez foutue ! Vous pouviez pas me prévenir que vous alliez être abonné absent au téléphone pendant un moment ?

- J'ai de mauvaises ou bonnes, cela dépend de la position, nouvelles, claqua froidement Jaggerjack. Rendez-vous chez moi, cette après-midi.

- Euh... oui, répondit le brun, bien que cela fut inutile, le bleuté ayant déjà raccroché.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était déjà un poids en moins. Il s'attela au travail, voulant finir au plus vite ses corvées, mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Il reconnut bien vite la chevelure flamboyante de Rangiku et son regard se durcit. Celle-ci rougit, gênée et hésitante, ne sachant que dire.

- Je... écoute... c'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord ? Hum... je suis vraiment désolée...

- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter Matsumoto – celle-ci sursauta à l'entente de son nom –, toi, qui pendant ces dernières semaines était complètement à côté de la plaque, fit-il durement. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, mais depuis le départ d'Ichimaru, tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque qui saute le premier venu ! s'énerva-t-il. Va te bourrer la gueule comme tu le faisais en cachette ! Va baiser avec Renji ! Mais ne me redis plus jamais que tu es désolée !

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot.

- Ne me parle pas de Gin ! Je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui ! C'est toi que j'aime ! se défendit-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu appelles encore ce traître par son prénom ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu embrasser un autre homme que moi ? Tout ça, parce que tu m'aimes ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- Shuuhei... murmura Matsumoto, attristée.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes que de simples collègues. Donc Hisagi sera plus conforme, Lieutenant Matsumoto, répliqua-t-il.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, cherchant encore des arguments à donner, la rousse sortit de la pièce, lançant un dernier regard douloureux à Hisagi, qui l'ignora. Il y avait d'autre options dans la vie, que de se laisser mourir par amour. Et même s'il souffrait de cette trahison, il n'en dirait rien et lèverait la tête, fier.

Parce que son ancien lieutenant lui avait dit, un jour :

« Sois fier de ce que tu es et de ce que tu as traversé, Hisagi. Envoie bouler tout ceux qui te font chier, encule-les, s'il le faut ! Qu'importe ce qu'on pense de toi, tu resteras toujours le même. »

Parfois, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait des paroles remplies de sagesse... parfois...

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki regarda avec un air mélancolique la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains, où une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux ébènes faisait un petit sourire. Il regardait l'eau claire couler le long du ruisseau. Il était seul, Ichigo était part depuis longtemps, en lui donnant cette photo.<p>

« J'espère juste que tu ne l'as pas oubliée... avait-il dit. »

C'était sa femme, décédée il y avait de cela des années. Il avait vécu peu de temps avec elle, mais son amour envers Hisana avait été profond et sincère. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et elle en avait emporté une petite partie au paradis. C'était une des rares photos qui restait de sa défunte femme. Toutes avaient été détruites. Mais Ichigo avait réussi à en garder une.

Byakuya pensa à sa vie, ses erreurs, ses joies, ses tristesses... mais surtout à comment il en était arrivé là.

Il était né d'une famille noble et reconnue au Japon. Il était destiné à se marier avec une fille d'un autre famille venant de la noblesse, et à leur donner un héritier. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il voulait la vivre comme bon lui semblait. Il voulait de la liberté. Alors, il fugua, avide de découverte et d'indépendance à seulement 15 ans. Ce fut bien la seule chose de sa vie qu'il regretta.

Durant sa fugue, il dut se débrouiller pour manger et boire à sa guise. Il commença à voler, étant plutôt agile et assez fin pour se faufiler entre les commerces sans se faire prendre. Puis, un homme, qui l'avait observé de loin depuis plusieurs jours, l'accosta et lui dit qu'il avait une bonne proposition à lui faire.

L'Espada, avait-il dit, est une organisation secrète. Nous travaillons pour la justice et la paix. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, bien que des fois certaines personnes doivent être éliminées pour le bien du monde. Si tu nous rejoins, tu seras nourri, logé, protégé. Tu deviendras fort.

Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Il accepta avec joie. La vrai liberté s'offrait enfin à lui, pensait-il.

L'Espada était le réel nom de l'organisation d'Aizen mais, dans son secteur, qu'on appelait plus souvent « Blue Squirrel » , car seuls les personnages hauts placés connaissaient les véritables membres de l'Espada. Eux, ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres et leur base principale restait le bar, où on avait toutes les informations. Peu de personne savaient qui dirigeait le tout, peu de personne connaissaient leurs visages. Alors les membres de l'Espada tiraient les ficelles, et ceux du Blue Squirrel accomplissait les missions plus médiocres, inférieures.

Seulement, il ne comprit que bien plus tard le réel but de cette organisation. Trop tard. L'engrenage était lancé. Il ne pouvait plus en sortir, il en savait beaucoup trop. Alors, il effectua chaque besogne, sans jamais soupirer, sans jamais protester, qu'on lui demanda de faire, gagna en grade et, après quelques années, il devint mentor des nouveaux. Son boulot était d'aller dans les rues, de trouver des enfants seuls, mais cependant qui avaient certaines capacités c'était à lui de juger. Il devait les mettre en confiance et les convaincre de venir dans l'Espada, en leur promettant mille et une merveilles : la nourriture, d'abord, une maison, et ensuite, du respect, et de la richesse.

Il se détestait de faire ça par moment : les enfants étaient beaucoup trop naïfs, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'erreur qu'ils faisaient en acceptant de rentrer dans l'organisation. Mais c'était son boulot, et il devait le faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Ichigo et Shirosaki, deux jumeaux fort différents. Entraînés eux aussi dans un réseau qu'ils ne connaissaient pas si bien que ça. L'un était froid et ne faisait que s'entraîner. L'autre était sensible mais il était aussi l'un des meilleurs éléments jamais vus au Blue Squirrel – enfin, plutôt au sein de l'Espada, puisque qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'un des plus hauts grades... Être le bras droit d'Aizen.

Il savait très bien que le rouquin avait été pris dans le mensonge de son frère, et qu'il lui en voulait. Byakuya avait vu la détermination du rouquin, son envie de prouver qu'il était capable d'être plus fort que son jumeau. Il avait vu ces deux frères grandir ensemble, se séparant chaque jour un peu plus.

Le sadisme et la cruauté de Shirosaki grandissaient peu à peu, tandis qu'Ichigo restait humble, et exécutait ses missions avec indifférence, mais Byakuya savait bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce fut Hisana qui s'occupa d'eux quand ils arrivèrent à leurs 10 ans. Elle s'attacha tout de suite à Ichigo, l'élevant comme une mère, mais Shirosaki étant plus distant, elle ne put jamais créer la même complicité qu'avec le rouquin.

C'est aussi de cette manière qu'il la rencontra. Cette magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes, cette petite mèche rebelle devant son visage, ses yeux sombres où l'on pouvait voir une gentillesse incontestable, son sourire timide. Un véritable coup de foudre.

Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement, chacun montrant bien l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Ils tombèrent amoureux et quelques temps plus tard, ils se mariaient, secrètement. Une petite cérémonie simple et tranquille, seulement eux deux. Pourquoi faire attendre quand on était sûr de ses sentiments ? Mais, l'amour était perçu comme une faiblesse dans l'Espada.

Aucun des deux n'expliqua les raisons de leur présence dans un réseau mafieux. Leurs passés appartenaient, justement, au passé. Ils pensaient à leur futur, ensemble. Byakuya pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à ce moment là.

Elle tomba malade, cependant. Un cancer. Elle dépérissait de jour en jour. Byakuya et Ichigo restèrent à son chevet jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. Ils furent tout deux inconsolable pendant quelque temps, l'un venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, l'autre, une mère adoptive qu'il chérissait.

Les articles concernant le décès d'une personne membre de l'organisation étaient clairs : incinération du corps et destruction de tout objet, phots ou indice portant à croire que cette personne était en contact direct ou indirect avec le « Blue Squirrel ».

Ainsi, Byakuya ne put garder aucun souvenir de sa tendre femme, à part une ou deux photos qu'il avait précieusement cachées.

Et c'était une de ces photos qu'il regardait. Une photo qu'Ichigo avait sûrement récupérée après son départ précipité.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce monde. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Hisana, sa chère et tendre. Elle était son rayon de soleil dans cet univers de brute. Alors, il voulait se racheter, aider les autres, au lieu de les amener à la mort et dans la violence. C'est pourquoi il s'était enfui.

En soi, s'enfuir de l'organisation n'était pas si complexe que ça. Byakuya avait supprimé toutes preuves de son existence dans le Blue Squirrel, avait changé de section (loin de la sienne, pour éviter de croiser des personnes connues), en changeant de nom, devenant un simple soldat parmi tant d'autres et il se fit passer pour mort quelques temps après.

Ensuite, la survie tenait à un fil. L'Espada était un peu une secte et personne n'avait réellement de contact avec l'extérieur. Il fallait savoir où aller, avoir des relations, et assurer ses arrières, ce dont peu de monde était capable au sein de l'organisation vu qu'ils avaient tous été enrôlés dès leur plus jeune âge avec un bourrage de crâne impressionnant, tuant tout sentiment de rébellion.

Byakuya avait eu la tête dure, et avait su garder son véritable caractère. Et à chaque sortie qu'il faisait, il rencontrait des gens qui l'aidaient à récupérer des enfants. Ainsi, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à rentrer dans le Gotei après ça, connaissant le vice-capitaine Sasakibe lui-même, l'homme le plus proche du commandant Yamamoto.

Celui-ci lui avait donné sa chance et avait supprimé son dossier, et lui redonna une nouvelle vie. Byakuya se promit de ne plus jamais trahir n'importe quelle loi, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ainsi, sa nouvelle vie commença. Mais s'il avait bien un regret, c'était de ne pas être parti avec eux. Il les avait tous abandonnés en partant sans prévenir, sans chercher à les emmener avec lui. Il avait été égoïste. Il les avait abandonnés, Ichigo et ... elle.

« Va la voir. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne me parle de toi, sans que tu ne lui manques. Elle ne t'en veux pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, va lui parler, lui avait dit Ichigo avant de partir. »

_Rukia..._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, sans aucune envie d'en sortir. Sans plus aucune envie de rien. Ichigo se sentait comme une coquille vide. Il était perdu, et ne savait plus quoi faire.<p>

Il ressentait une telle honte en lui. Byakuya lui avait ouvert les yeux, certes... Mais était-il capable de trahir l'Espada ? Il avait consacré une partie de son enfance et de sa vie à tuer des gens pour cette soi-disant paix que voulait préserver le réseau.

Une paix munie de prostitués, de drogués, de dealeurs, de meurtriers, de voleurs... Une paix de l'enfer. Une paix qu'il chérissait, en quelque sorte, autrefois. C'était un cocon rassurant, il était réconfortant de se dire que personne ne pouvait vous atteindre... mais il était vite redescendu sur terre se rendant compte de ses actes et de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il avait exécuté, obéi tel un mouton dans un troupeau. Un médiocre mouton parmi tant d'autre.

Pourtant, il était à présent parmi les plus hauts gradés de l'Espada... ainsi que son frère. Tous deux avaient grimpé les échelons et furent les plus jeunes bras droits d'Aizen nommés. Leur rivalité n'avait fait que croître à partir de ce moment. Ichigo restait indifférent, ne répondant peu aux piques de Shirosaki, tandis que l'autre clamait haut et fort qu'il était le meilleur.

Le rouquin tenta de se souvenir de ce petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorées remplis d'innocence qu'il était, il y avait fort longtemps. Ce petit garçon qui aimait l'aventure, parfois même trop. Il essayait de se remémorer de son jumeau, son vrai.

Ichigo s'allongea dans son lit, pensif. Il était certainement très tard ,mais le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Grimmjow et pour le peu qu'il dormait, des cauchemars le hantaient.

Lui, assassinant son amant, encore une fois. Encore, et encore. Le sang qui s'écoulait, et ses dernières paroles...

_JE TE HAIS !_

« Pourquoi ? » était une question qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Grimmjow ? Pourquoi devait-il le tuer ?

Parce que. Parce que Grimmjow était une personne merveilleuse, munie d'un charisme bestial et d'un charme qui l'avait fait fondre. Parce que c'était sa mission et qu'il n'était qu'un pion, alors il se devait d'obéir.

Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait Grimmjow, à quel point son cœur s'était brisé en mille miettes quand il avait appuyé sur la détente. Si son frère ne l'avait pas attendu pas, il aurait pleuré, hurlé... et certainement, il se serait tué à ce moment-là. Sa raison l'en avait empêché, lui disant qu'il avait des choses à accomplir avant.

Ichigo se disait fort, il était l'un des meilleurs membres de l'Espada et pourtant... il n'avait pas su défier le monde pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Alors, oui, il se sentait plus faible que jamais... comme s'il n'était plus que cet enfant qui restait dans l'ombre de son frère.

Il devait faire un choix. Il le savait.

Il aurait du prendre une décision depuis longtemps. Quand Byakuya avait fui, il aurait du essayer de le retrouver et rester avec lui. Peut-être aurait-il rencontré Grimmjow d'une autre façon, peut-être qu'ils seraient en ce moment ensemble comme deux amants normaux qui s'aimaient tout simplement.

Quel choix faire ? Son dernier choix s'était porté à _vivre_, en tuant Grimmjow, mais il n'avait fait que se tuer soi-même. Il était tellement lâche, et il le savait.

Que feriez-vous si on vous demande de faire un choix entre vivre et mourir ? Entre espoir et réalité ? Mensonge et vérité ? Fuir ou agir ?

Chaque dilemme que la vie lui imposait le rendait encore plus lâche. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se défilerait pas. Il affronterait. Il se dresserait face à eux, sans baisser le regard, il prendrait en main sa vie, et choisirait de lui-même ce qui était bon ou pas.

De toute façon, qu'avait-il encore à perdre ?

* * *

><p>Shinji était tranquillement assis sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel il séjournait actuellement avec ses coéquipiers, une belle bande de bras cassés selon lui.<p>

Il pensait à encore à cette mission où ils avaient misérablement échoué... Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir comme des débutants. Le blond pensait réellement qu'ils pouvaient réussir cette mission, simple en apparence.

Mais au final, quand on creuse dans le fond, on y trouve que des emmerdes, pensait le blond.

Il endosserait la responsabilité de cet échec, il était quand même le chef de la troupe, et subirait les remarques, car oui, les supérieurs allaient râler (comme d'habitude.)

Shinji pesta contre lui-même, contrarié de ne pas avoir pensé à toutes les éventualités possibles. Il s'était laissé aller sur ce coup-là. Il aurait du envisager la possibilité qu'Ichigo Kurosaki soit un membre de l'Espada connaissant l'esprit tordu d'Aizen, tout était possible.

Aizen... On pouvait dire à la fois tant et peu sur lui. De son passé, on en ressortait ses études brillantes, sa carrière, et sa famille qui n'existait plus... Rien d'autre, un parcours parfait, sans fautes. Trop parfait. Pourtant... Shinji pouvait en dire beaucoup sur lui, et pas forcément en bien. Avant qu'il soit Capitaine et lui membre de la BAI, Aizen avait été son lieutenant, non ?

Sosuke Aizen était une personne qui semblait parfaite. La perfection régnait dans sa vie quand on la regardait de l'extérieur. Il était beau, avait du charisme. Major de sa promotion, il fut embauché comme lieutenant à seulement 20 ans. Pourtant Shinji s'était tout de suite méfié de lui. Aizen avait ce regard à la fois supérieur et moqueur, discret néanmoins, qui vous donnait l'impression d'être ignorant et inférieur par rapport à lui. Pourtant, il était très apprécié dans le Gotei 13. Il reçut les félicitations du Commandant de vive voix, le remerciant de tout les efforts qu'il donnait pour garder une bonne stabilité dans l'organisation.

Oui, il faisait du bon travail, il ne se plaignait jamais, il exécutait sans rien dire. Oui, mais c'était trop parfait.

Shinji avait pris ses distances, ne lui donnant que les informations nécessaires, ni plus, ni moins. Bon, parfois moins, admit le blond.

Il repensa à cette époque où il était un Capitaine tranquille, vivant au jour le jour, ignorant royalement son lieutenant. Maintenant, il admettait qu'il aurait peut-être du faire plus attention. Tout semblait tranquille, en apparence, mais personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il se passait officieusement. Derrière les sourires et les bons regards, se cachaient parfois des intentions qu'on n'imaginait même pas.

Oui, Hirako se souvenait.

Shinji était promis à une belle carrière. Capitaine à seulement 23 ans, lui aussi avait eu un beau parcours, et était fier de se montrer dans son haori de chef de la capitainerie aérienne. Il savait être sérieux, tout en étant un parfait idiot. Hiyori travaillait comme Lieutenant dans le secteur scientifique avec comme Capitaine Kisuke Urahara, et tout deux s'embêtaient à longueur de journée.

Une routine plutôt sympa. Et elle aurait du continuer encore un moment, cette routine. Et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, il fut changé de section, passant de la capitainerie à un poste de simple soldat dans à la BAI, un rang bien inférieur à celui qu'il possédait avant.

Mais il n'était pas le seul... Au total, sept personnes, dont trois capitaines, trois lieutenants (Hiyori comprise) et un membre du corps médicinal, furent envoyés dans la section interne, sans raison vraiment valable, officielle. Juste un ordre signé par un supérieur. Juste un bout de papier les envoyant directement sans discuter à la BAI.

Shinji avait juste trouvé cela étrange qu'on les change de section, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les qualifications requises pour l'intégrer, et qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien demandé ou commis aucune faute. Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais la réalité se manifesta bien vite... Parmi les six autres personnes qui étaient avec lui, aucune n'appréciait le Lieutenant Aizen, le trouvant faux, arrogant et autres qualificatifs peu flatteurs... Bien sûr, ils ne le cachait aucunement. Ils n'étaient pas des hypocrites.

Shinji trouva vite la personne qui était derrière tout ça, mais il y avait toujours des choses incompréhensibles. Comme la manière dont il avait usé pour réussir à les envoyer dans la section interne. Il pouvait avoir des relations, certes, mais il n'était qu'un lieutenant. Alors, si Aizen avait réellement autant de pouvoir, ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou...

Il savait qu'Aizen était dangereux. Shinji se doutait bien qu'un jour il aurait agi, qu'il ne serait pas resté les bras croisés alors qu'il pouvait avoir le monde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, qu'il pouvait tout posséder. Shinji avait beau savoir, lui n'avait aucun pouvoir, et Aizen était intelligent, voir trop, pour lui laisser le moindre indice, faire passer une faille et l'accuser de quoique ce soit.

En soi, être dans la BAI n'était pas contraignant ou même ennuyeux, seulement il détestait le fait de surveiller les personnes qui étaient autrefois ses anciens collègues ou même surveiller un être humain tout court. Chacun avait sa vie privée.

Bien que cela soit parfois nécessaire, se dit-il en pensant à cette histoire avec Kurosaki.

Puis, sa troupe de bras-cassés était sa bande d'amis, aussi. Et Shinji avait, à présent, besoin d'eux, comme eux avaient besoin de lui. Une équipe soudée et solidaire. Le blond était sûr qu'Aizen n'avait jamais prévu qu'ils deviennent autant complices, et Shinji adorait ça, déjouer les plans du traître.

Shinji soupira en entendant les cris d'Hiyori et de Jaggerjack, qui ne cessaient de se disputer continuellement depuis ce matin.

Jaggerjack... il ne savait quoi en penser. C'était un mec sûr, droit, en lequel on pouvait avoir confiance, il en était certain et il n'allait pas dire le contraire après l'avoir surveillé pendant quelques temps... Mais il restait un homme mystérieux, qui cachait ses blessures pour les panser tout seul.

Et puis, cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'il était encore amoureux de cet Ichigo. Amoureux d'une personne qui l'avait utilisé avant de le jeter, comme s'il ne représentait absolument rien.

Shinji se dit que parfois la vie était bien injuste, et descendit du toit, s'agaçant des cris d'Hiyori qui voulait empêcher Grimmjow de rentrer chez lui. Hachi rétorqua qu'il était encore gravement blessé et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Shinji rentra dans la pièce et déclara fortement, pour qu'on l'entende au-dessus des cris enragés de la blonde :

- On va te coller l'arrière train pendant un moment Jaggerjack, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Grimmjow fit une tête dépité avant de se demander dans quel pétrin il s'était encore mis...

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez qu'il y a des personnages dont je ne parle pas assez? Est-ce que mon histoire tient la route? Des critiques? Des compliments? (ça ne se refuse pas, voyons!) Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et on se retrouve bientôt! (quand j'aurais trouvé la suite de mon histoire... x))

**Une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) !**

Aidokuu.


	18. La vengeance de chacun

**Note** : Pardon, pardon, pardon! T_T Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard inexcusable... 3 mois pour un chapitre, j'ai exagéré, je sais! En vérité, je viens de rentrer au lycée, et c'est tellement nouveau que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire... et puis, le syndrome de la page blanche m'avait prise. Bref, encore pardon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17.<strong>

_La vengeance de chacun. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo préparait sa vengeance. Lentement, certes, mais sûrement. Chaque jour, il bouillonnait avec une envie de tout dévaster sur son passage, de tout brûler, de tout tuer. Il regardait les membres de l'Espada avec haine, et les mercenaires avec pitié. Ils n'étaient que des pions dans un grand jeu qu'avait créé Aizen, qui se délectait de voir que ses plans fonctionnaient comme il le souhaitait.<p>

Aizen l'avait regardé de haut après qu'il soit sorti de son court enfermement et avait exigé de lui qu'il reprenne ses fonctions, promettant d'effacer cet épisode de sa tête, et de ne pas le punir d'avoir eu des _sentiments_. Ichigo avait continué sa misérable routine, et il avait senti qu'Aizen le regardait, le surveillait. Le rouquin s'activait dans ses tâches, du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour se laver du moindre soupçon. Sa vengeance se mettait en place... peu à peu... chaque minute comptait.

Ichigo était du genre rancunier, et il ne pardonnerait jamais Aizen de l'avoir forcé à tuer l'homme qu'il aimait. Certes... c'était lui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette... mais l'emprise qu'Aizen avait sur lui était responsable aussi, et c'est ce qui le rendait fou de rage. Si seulement il avait su pu prendre sa vie en main et ne pas se laisser dominer par eux... Si seulement il avait pu sauver Grimmjow...

Il voulait reprendre ces années qu'on lui avait volé, toute son enfance qu'on lui avait prise de force en lui demandant de se préparer à devenir un mercenaire et de ne pas avoir de sentiments. Il se délivrerait de l'emprise qu'avait l'Espada sur sa vie et assassinerait Aizen. Lui-même. Ce bourreau qui n'hésitait pas à éliminer les siens, ou encore à briser des familles entières.

Il allait le tuer, renverser l'Espada en les retournant tous les uns contre les autres. Il allait enclencher cette bataille qui allait tout détruire de ce réseau. Et après... Il serait vengé. Mais qu'allait-il faire? Vivre avec ce fardeau sur le cœur toute sa vie… Pourrait-il seulement le supporter ? La culpabilité le rongeait. Chaque matin, il espérait voir Grimmjow apparaître dans ses bras, lui sourire et l'embrasser, comme si le passé n'existait pas.

Et c'est parce que tout ceci était de sa faute qu'il fallait qu'il se rachète. Il allait faire au moins une bonne action dans sa vie : libérer des centaines de personnes entraînées dans un système qu'elles ne voulaient pas.

Il allait se venger, mais il allait aussi venger ces gens de tous les malheurs qu'Aizen avait causé.

* * *

><p>- Voilà, tu sais tout, finit Grimmjow en soupirant.<p>

Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le petit appartement de Grimmjow, éparpillés dans le salon, dans un silence pesant. Le bleuté venait d'expliquer à Shuuhei ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que la trahison d'Ichigo... son amant... Le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Vous voulez dire que depuis le départ… Ichigo est l'infiltré ? Il devait vous tuer ? Oh mon dieu...

- Tout à fait, fit le bleuté en serrant les dents.

- Je suis désolé, lieutenant… répondit le brun. On a foiré sur ce coup-là...

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Ne nous épanchons pas sur ce sujet, nous avons plus urgent à faire. Nous devons reprendre l'enquête en main et arrêter Aizen et sa clique !

- Comment ? soupira Shinji. Il nous a bien roulé jusqu'ici. Il a su mener toute une organisation mafieuse alors qu'il était Capitaine dans le Gotei 13, et je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des infiltrés. Il a tenté de tuer le Commandant et a bien failli arriver. Il a presque réussi à te tuer, toi, Jaggerjack.

- Hirako… Le mot qui change tout est _presque_ , rétorqua le bleuté. Il a _presque_ réussi, et moi je ne vais pas _presque_ réussir… Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

- Bien, quel est ton plan, Lieutenant Jaggerjack ? répliqua Kensei, arrogant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu y réfléchir mais j'ai lu le journal de Rose, avant que cette histoire arrive... et Rose avait effectivement trouvé qu'Aizen Sosuke était le dirigeant du Blue Squirrel. Et ce connard a engagé Ichigo pour me... tuer, ragea le bleuté.

- Le Blue Squirrel est donc le lien de tout ça, conclut Shuuhei.

- Quelle conclusion, Sherlock! ironisa Kensei, récoltant un regard agacé du brun.

- Donc... Nous devrions peut-être tenter de débuter nos recherches là-bas, conclut Hirako. Mais ne nous emballons pas, reprit-il en voyant que Grimmjow allait dire quelque chose. Jaggerjack, tu dois d'abord te remettre de tes blessures avant de faire quoique ce soit.

- Il faut y aller maintenant ! Sinon Aizen va profiter de ce moment de répit pour tenter à nouveau quelque chose contre le Gotei ! s'exclama le bleuté en se levant précipitamment.

- Et tu penses que se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est bien aussi ? rétorqua Hiyori. On va tous au Blue Squirrel, on se fait tous emprisonner, et tuer. Youpi !

- Lieutenant... commença Shuuhei. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tort, préparons un plan d'attaque. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas rester, là, sans rien faire... mais même si le temps presse, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Et je connais une personne qui pourrait nous aider...

- Qui ? grogna Grimmjow, mécontent de cette décision.

- Kisuke Urahara, ancien scientifique de la police, et un très bon philosophe... Je me souviens qu'il avait des doutes envers Ichigo, justement...

- Par rapport à la citation d'Emile Zola? comprit Grimmjow.

- Oui, selon lui, c'est une personne qui a voulu vous mettre en garde contre Ichigo, acquiesça le brun.

- Le problème... C'est que c'est Ichigo qui a lui-même posté cette phrase... Il aurait voulu me mettre en garde contre lui-même ?

- C'était au début de votre relation.. Je pense qu'il voulait juste jouer en mettant un peu plus de mystère derrière lui, réfléchit Shinji. Ne nous attardons pas dessus, mais ce Urahara a l'air d'être une personne intéressante. Hisagi, contacte-le, ordonna le blond.

- Je penche plutôt pour aller le voir de nous-même, fit le brun. Il est plutôt distant avec les policiers du Gotei 13... alors si on lui téléphone, je ne pense pas que cela passera.

- Et bien va le voir, concéda le blond. Kensei, accompagne-le, au cas où !

- Je sais me défendre, grogna le brun.

- T'as vu ta carrure? se moqua Kensei, en montrant fièrement sa stature imposante. T'es pas mieux taillé qu'un brindille, gamin.

- Oh ferme-là! fit Shuuhei, exaspéré du comportement de son "coéquipier" .

- Battez-vous autre part que dans mon appartement, je veux du silence ! s'énerva le bleuté, fatigué de ce brouhaha perpétuel.

- Nous sommes obligés de rester avec toi, Jaggerjack, soupira Lisa, assise dans un coin de la pièce, en pleine lecture d'un bouquin... peu conseillé aux enfants.

Grimmjow soupira en partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, souhaitant quelques instants de répit. Il devait réfléchir, et mettre les choses au point. Des questions fusaient de toutes parts dans son esprit sans que quelqu'un puisse y répondre sauf ... lui. Il s'en voulait de penser qu'Ichigo lui manquait, et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir espéré un instant que le rouquin avait voulu l'aider dans l'enquête... Le bleuté se sentait vraiment bête. Il avait voulu le tuer, quand même ! La rancœur du moment était partie depuis longtemps, et le lieutenant n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir et il se détestait pour ça. Il aimait Ichigo... et c'était ça le problème.

Allongé sur son lit, il soupira et ferma les yeux. Oublier. Juste un moment, ne pas se casser la tête avec toute cette affaire qui mettait en ruine sa santé mentale. Juste dormir... et oublier.

* * *

><p>Les pions étaient en place. Les cartes étaient en mains. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir, à déplacer une pièce d'échec pour enfin tous les soumettre. Il touchait enfin son but. Après toute cette patience, tout ce temps...<p>

Et puis... il s'était enfin débarrassé de Jaggerjack. C'était une petite victoire remplie de satisfaction pour lui, il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer lors de sa première mission. À cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un novice et la situation avait été mauvaise... Il avait eu pour mission d'assassiner la famille Jaggerjack, il l'avait fait. Seulement pour ne pas avoir de trace, il avait dû brûler la maison... en oubliant qu'il y avait encore un gosse. Il n'eut pas le temps de le tuer, la fumée l'empêchant de viser correctement, alors il avait espéré que le gamin meure dans l'incendie, ou d'une trop grosse perte de sang suite à sa blessure à l'épaule.

Grande erreur, qui fut la seule et l'unique. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était vivant (par on ne sait quel miracle), et lui, rageant, se promettant de le tuer tôt ou tard. Par chance, le mioche avait perdu la mémoire. Et Aizen avait attendu le bon moment pour le tuer, et même si ce n'était pas arrivé de sa propre main, il en était fort heureux. La seule erreur qu'il avait commise venait d'être réparée.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu le tuer bien plus tôt, quand il n'était qu'un gamin. Mais où était le jeu, alors ? Aizen aimait jouer, manipuler, s'amuser avec ses pions et il avait voulu voir jusqu'où aurait été Jaggerjack. Et puis le fait qu'il soit rentrée dans la police, et encore mieux, en tant que Lieutenant du Gotei 13 n'avait fait qu'augmenter son envie de le tuer... D'une pierre deux coups !

À présent, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Chaque chose qui s'était passée se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Il était tellement proche... Après tout, ce n'était qu'un retour à l'envoyeur. Le Gotei 13 méritait la catastrophe dans laquelle elle était... Une trahison de trois capitaines, le meurtre d'un ancien lieutenant, un Commandant vieux et quelque peu sénile... Aizen savait bien que derrière, la Chambre des 46 n'allait pas laisser pas ça. L'organisation policière, qui paraissait pourtant très soudée, était au bord de l'effondrement... et Aizen allait détruire le dernier pilier. Yamamoto.

Il n'avait fait aucune erreur dans son plan. Il n'avait jamais prévu de tuer le Commandant, en fait. Ce n'était qu'une simple diversion, histoire de les affaiblir, de les faire douter et de pouvoir agir sans que personne ne puisse l'embêter. En situation précaire, Yamamoto ne pouvait se permettre quoique ce soit...

Il était tellement proche de son but... tellement proche.

- Aizen-sama... fit Gin, qui venait d'arriver. On nous a signalé une fuite, du côté des mercenaires.

- Et bien, retrouvez-le avant qu'il ne révèle des informations compromettantes pour vos vies, répondit Aizen, nonchalamment. Et torturez-le. On ne fuit pas l'Espada.

- Pourrais-je m'en charger, maître ? demanda Tôsen de sa voix grave.

Bien que celui-ci fut aveugle, il avait toujours adoré la torture, leur faire perdre la tête en leur privant leur sens était quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement.

- Fais ce que tu veux de lui, Tôsen. Je veux juste qu'il soit en état de récurer les douches après ça.

- Merci, Aizen-sama. J'engage derechef une équipe pour le retrouver, acquiesça le noir, en sortant de la pièce.

- Quant à moi, j'ai fini ma mission Sosuke-kun~ ,chantonna Gin munit de son sourire habituel. J'ai quelque peu profité de leur joyeuse soirée tous ensemble pour pouvoir faire tout sauter ! Ce sera quelque peu médiatisé, mais toutes les cibles ont été tuées !

- Excellent, Gin, dit le brun.

La familiarité qu'avait Gin envers lui, ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Aizen. Il était son plus ancien allié, et certainement le plus loyal et fidèle... et le brun savait qu'Ichimaru savait toujours des choses avant que lui ne les sache, il était un élément important dans l'Espada. Tôsen n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, et même si ses compétences avaient servi à Aizen, le gris, était bien plus efficace...

- Je mérite un peu de repos, n'est-ce pas ? claironna Ichimaru. Une semaine de vacances, Sosuke-kun ! ~

Ichimaru sortit sans vraiment demander l'avis à son chef, qui ne répondit que par un soupir. Un allié efficace certes, mais quelques fois très embêtant, et énervant. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

- Vous m'avez appelé Aizen-sama ? fit une voix derrière-lui.

- Bonjour, Ulquiorra, fit Aizen, un léger sourire malveillant aux lèvres. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi...

* * *

><p>Hisagi et Kensei se dirigeaient ensemble vers la maison reculée de Kisuke Urahara. Shuuhei était gêné en la présence de Kensei... Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, bien que celui-ci ne cessait de l'embêter et de le narguer... mais la façon que le gris avait de le regarder, fixement, longuement, sans gêne était embarrassante et malgré lui... Déstabilisante. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait ou voulait de lui le gris... il le connaissait à peine, et ne comprenait pas vraiment son caractère têtu. Shuuhei préférait taire ses pensées pour le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle engueulade sur son travail... Il était déjà sur les nerfs, Matsumoto n'avait pas quitté ses pensées... il n'avait pas raconté cette histoire à son Lieutenant, celui-ci déjà bien triste à cause de son ancien amant. Shuuhei soupira, il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt craquer.<p>

- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, grogna Kensei. Concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de penser à je n'sais quoi !

- Pardon ? sursauta d'abord Shuuhei, puis fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je pense vous regarde.

- Quand ma vie est en jeu, si. Et arrête de me vouvoyer bon dieu ! On dirait un coincé du cul, s'exclama Mugurama.

- Un coincé du cul ? Vraiment ? murmura avec colère Shuuhei.

Shuuhei stoppa brusquement la voiture – heureusement pour eux qu'ils étaient sur une route de campagne, et déclara avec froideur :

- Sors de la voiture.

- Hein ? fit avec surprise le gris.

- SORS DE LA VOITURE ! hurla Shuuhei, une colère noire. Et je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je te sors par la peau de ton putain de cul !

Kensei s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre, avant de voir la voiture redémarrer en trombe, le plantant dans une national quasi-déserte, au beau milieu de nulle part. Il ne savait même pas où il était... Dorénavant, Kensei pensa qu'il réfléchirait deux fois avant d'énerver le brun.

Shuuhei fulminait dans la voiture en direction de la maison d'Urahara. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là à lui dire qu'il était un "coincé du cul" ? Il se croyait supérieur à lui ou quoi ? Il rageait contre Mugurama, cet homme arrogant et têtu, qui n'avait aucun tact et aucun sens morale ! Il l'avait senti qu'il allait craquer !

Le brun arriva donc seul chez Urahara, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était sûr que l'attitude de Kensei aurait fortement rendu Kisuke plus distant, et moins volontaire à les aider. Lui et sa foutu arrogance auraient été capables de tout faire foirer pour une histoire d'ego.

Shuuhei s'avança vers la porte, et sonna. Le scientifique vint lui ouvrir avec surprise en voyant que c'était lui.

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger encore, mais nous avons besoin de vous... fit avec gêne Shuuhei.

- Entrez, sourit Urahara. Cela ne me dérange pas de vous aider, c'est à propos de quoi cette fois-ci ?

- À vrai dire... La dernière fois, vous aviez raison à propos d'Ichigo. Il était bien l'infiltré de notre côté, expliqua le brun en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh je vois, soupira le philosophe. Comment l'a pris votre ami ? Plutôt mal je suppose.

- Ichigo a tenté de l'assassiner, en vérité. Alors, oui, il l'a mal pris et il cherche la vengeance. Il veut tuer celui qui a engagé Ichigo dans cette histoire, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille tuer Ichigo, il a encore trop de sentiments envers lui pour ça.

- Je vois, et en quoi puis-je vous aider, précisément ? questionna le blond s'asseyant dans le salon, suivi du brun.

- Nous avons trouvé un lien entre tout ce que nous avions depuis le début. Aizen Sosuke, et son club, le Blue Squirrel, la société mafieuse, fit Shuuhei.

- Aizen Sosuke, vraiment ? fit Urahara. Ce connard a encore créé des problèmes ?

- Vous le connaissez ? l'interrogea avec surprise Hisagi.

- On va dire que c'est de sa faute si je suis là actuellement, marmonna le scientifique, en serrant ses poings. Il a gâché ma carrière grâce à ses relations car je ne voulais pas me rallier à lui et j'étais trop intelligent pour être au Gotei 13 sans lui causer de problèmes. Je me suis fait renvoyer en moins de deux. Je me suis reconverti dans la philosophie, laissant la science de côté, et me faisant oublier du Gotei.

- Je vois... Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui il a fait cela... acquiesça Shuuhei.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, ricana Urahara. Cet homme était vil et incroyablement intelligent, peut-être même trop, vu où on en est, mais personne ne peut l'arrêter à présent, et c'est bien dommage. Si comme vous dites il est le dirigeant d'une société mafieuse... nous sommes vraiment dans la merde.

- J'espérais que vous auriez pu nous aider pour un plan, prendre part à l'enquête... tenta le brun, hésitant.

- Je refuse, affirma d'un ton sec Urahara. Il est hors de question que je me mêle d'une affaire avec une telle ampleur ! J'ai ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais ravoir quoique ce soit avec le Gotei 13 !

- Monsieur Urahara... supplia le brun. Si nous pouvons démanteler cette organisation, nous pouvons libérer des centaines de personnes de l'emprise qu'à Aizen sur eux. Il les emprisonne dans sa putain de secte ! C'est votre devoir de les aider !

- Mon devoir ? s'énerva Urahara. Mon devoir envers le Gotei 13 et ses subordonnés s'est arrêté le jour où j'ai été renvoyé à cause de l'influence d'un putain de lieutenant !

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous investir complètement... Juste de nous aider, un peu, même des idées ne sont pas de refus ! insista Shuuhei.

- Je suis désolé, mais ma réponse est NON, trancha Kisuke.

Shuuhei souffla, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus pour le convaincre de venir les aider dans leur enquête... Aizen avait brisé des centaines de vies... et il fallait l'arrêter. Mais comment faire pour que l'ancien scientifique veuille bien s'investir ?

- Je...

- N'insistez pas plus que cela, monsieur Hisagi, rétorqua froidement le blond. Je ne veux pas et c'est mon droit.

Il soupira, et ajouta :

- Comprenez que ce n'est pas envers vous... mais je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends, acquiesça faiblement le brun. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus que cela. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire...

Shuuhei sortit de la maison, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir réussi sa mission. Il aurait cru que le philosophe aurait accepté, qu'il aurait voulu se venger... mais c'était bien le contraire.

Il repensait à Kensei qu'il avait abandonné sur la route, et espérait ne pas le revoir de sitôt. Certes, il appréhendait un peu la réaction du gris, mais il savait que dès qu'il reverrait sa face arrogante, il n'aurait qu'une envie, lui mettre un bon coup de poing dans sa figure. Et il le méritait !

Dépité, il reprit la route inverse, en direction de l'appartement de son Lieutenant... en espérant que tout les membres de la BAI soient encore vivant. Les colères de son Lieutenant pouvait être fort monstrueuse...

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> voici le chapitre 17. N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^o^


	19. Le déclin du Gotei

**Note : **Hello! Pour commencer, bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont actuellement. :) ( j'ai encore une semaine.. T_T) Bref. Pour bien commencer votre semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre de BS. Un peu plus de mouvement, bientôt beaucoup d'action! (et de l'amour.) Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>**.**

_Le déclin du Gotei. _

* * *

><p>Assis sur son lit, Ulquiorra contemplait la vue qui s'étendait face à lui par la fenêtre de son appartement. Il venait de recevoir sa nouvelle mission, en plus d'être infiltré au Gotei 13. Aizen voulait toujours plus, toujours. Avoir des espions partout ne lui suffisait plus, non, il fallait agir, maintenant. L'observation était devenue inutile. Ulquiorra savait qu'il ne devait aucunement rater cette mission, qui était, il fallait l'avouer, quasi-impossible. Pourtant, il devait la réussir. Elle tuerait certes, des centaines et centaines de personnes innocentes dans cette guerre officieuse qu'avait engagée Aizen. Mais qu'avait-il à faire de centaines de décès quand on lui avait retiré la seule personne qu'il aimait ?<p>

Le brun soupira. Qu'importe, se dit-il. Il devait oublier Jaggerjack. Il n'était que problèmes pour lui depuis le début. Pourtant, la tristesse était encore là.

Les poings d'Ulquiorra se serrèrent. Il avait toujours cette envie de tuer Kurosaki. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'Espada, il voulait lui sauter dessus et lui déchirer chacun de ses membres, le torturer encore et encore, le regarder souffrir et attendre ses supplications pour qu'il arrête. Et il le tuerait. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. La torture, la douleur, _la mort_.

Ulquiorra se reprit, laissant sa colère s'apaiser. Il ne devait pas tuer Kurosaki. Il était encore trop important pour Aizen, et l'éliminer reviendrait à s'envoyer à la mort lui-même, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, après toutes ces années de servitude auprès de son maître.

Et puis, sa priorité n'était pas Kurosaki, mais sa mission. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire les deux en un...

Ulquiorra se leva prestement, se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre. Il devait à présent mettre en place sa mission, et il n'avait pas réellement le temps pour cela. Aizen avait choisi l'emplacement de son appartement stratégiquement, pas très loin du Gotei 13 tout en étant proche d'une des bases de l'Espada. Ainsi Ulquiorra n'avait aucunement besoin de voiture, donc l'impossibilité de se faire pister, et l'appartement étant sous un faux nom, son dossier répertoriant une autre adresse, personne ne savait qu'il y vivait non plus. Tout était pensé, calculé, réfléchi.

Ulquiorra avait une fascination sans limite pour son maître, Aizen. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui, mais ce qu'il avait accompli l'effrayait et l'admirait à la fois. C'était pour cela qu'il ne contredisait jamais Aizen. Il était son maître, point.

Le brun sortit de son petit immeuble discret, faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer ou suivre par une personne, puis se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. Les gardes à l'entrée ne cillèrent pas quand il entra. Ils étaient pathétiques, pensait Ulquiorra. Incapables de reconnaître le vrai du faux.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans les bureaux de ses collègues, il avait autre chose à faire. Assis sur son bureau, les plans du Gotei 13 affichait sur son ordinateur, il observait attentivement les meilleurs emplacement possible pour sa mission.

- Lieutenant Ulquiorra ! fit une jeune femme rousse en entrant, qu'il reconnut comme étant Matsumoto.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus aussi enjouée qu'avant, les yeux cernés et remplis de tristesses. Elle n'avait jamais attiré le brun ; trop bruyante, exubérante, sans qualité particulière, ce n'était même pas une policière intelligente.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lieutenant Matsumoto ? répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- Une réunion a été organisée par le Commandant dans une heure, comme j'ai vu que vous êtes arrivé plus tard, je voulais vous prévenir, lui sourit-elle.

- Merci, Lieutenant Matsumoto, fit Ulquiorra en détournant son attention de la femme, espérant qu'elle sorte au plus vite, ce qu'elle fit.

Ulquiorra était quelque peu étonné. C'était la troisième réunion qu'organisait le Commandant cette semaine, et tout cela pour répéter les mêmes choses à chaque fois. À croire que le Commandant essayait de les manipuler en leur répétant encore et encore la même rengaine. Malgré tout, il était obligé de se rendre à cette réunion, qui était réellement ennuyeuse. Soupirant intérieurement –tâchant de garder son habituel visage neutre – il se remit au travail. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper du Gotei 13 et de ses problèmes. Il devait faire éclater cette société.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour à tous, tonna le Commandant Yamamoto.<p>

Celui-ci n'avait pas fière allure, comme presque tout les autres hauts membres du Gotei 13. Las, les yeux fatigués, cernés à force d'abattre une quantité de travail excessive. Ulquiorra regarda autour de lui : le Gotei 13 n'était plus ce qu'il était. Ses membres n'étaient plus que des loques. Les missions se succédaient et aucune d'elles n'était correctement remplie, ce qui leur avait valu une réprimande sévère venant de la Chambre des 46 dernièrement. Ils étaient en sous-effectif, et bizarrement, les gens démissionnaient de plus en plus de leurs sections, trouvant le travail et les heures supplémentaires inhumains. Quel était le problème cette fois-ci ?

- Comme je n'ai cessé de vous répéter cette semaine, la situation était, et reste encore alarmante, continua le Commandant. C'est pourquoi la Chambre des 46 a décidé de me relever de mes fonctions de Commandant.

Des exclamations et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ulquiorra jubilait ; son maître allait être ravi !

- M-mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama Matsumoto, extrêmement surprise.

- Malheureusement si... acquiesça le Capitaine Unohana, une mine triste sur son visage.

- Il se trouve que je deviens vieux et que je n'ai plus les capacités requises pour continuer à diriger une telle société, dit Yamamoto d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ainsi, les derniers problèmes arrivés n'ont fait qu'accélérer la décision de la Chambre des 46. Je ne suis plus apte à faire ce travail.

- La trahison d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen était inattendue, mais qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? s'exclama Soi Fon.

- Commandant, est-ce que vous allez avoir un remplaçant ? questionna Byakuya, d'un ton impassible.

Certaines personnes furent choquées de la froideur du Capitaine de la sixième section son vice-capitaine Abarai, le regarda lui aussi avec surprise.

- Normalement, oui... Qui ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, soupira-t-il. Je pense qu'il sera certainement choisi par la Chambre des 46 en personne.

- Nous vous soutiendrons, Commandant, répondit calmement le Capitaine Ukitake, le saluant respectueusement, incitant les autres à faire de même.

Yamamoto regarda tous ses subordonnés le saluer avec respect. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici. Sa relève de fonction n'était pas provisoire, mais définitive.

- Je vous remercie. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire avec cette nouvelle affaire à l'Hôtel Ibis...

Ulquiorra souriait intérieurement. Gin avait bien joué son coup, en explosant l'immeuble entier avec plus d'une dizaine de bombes, impossible de trouver quoique ce soit comme indice. Cette nouvelle avait ébranlé les hauts membres, et cela ne faisait qu'arranger un peu plus l'Espada.

Byakuya sortit de la salle en premier, suivi par son vice-Capitaine. Il s'était attendu à cette nouvelle, la Chambre des 46 avait toujours voulu manipuler le Gotei 13, sans pouvoir y arriver vu la présence du Commandant... mais à présent qu'il n'était plus là... c'était encore pire que la catastrophe.

Trois capitaines qui trahissent, un vice-capitaine qui démissionne et qui se fait assassiner, la relève de ses fonctions du Commandant Yamamoto... C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Il ferma la porte au nez de Abarai, qu'il trouvait exaspérant ces temps-ci à soupirer à tout va. Le Gotei 13 était en plein déclin et Kuchiki était sûr que Sosûke Aizen en était entièrement responsable. Si Yamamoto avait eu un tort, c'était de ne pas avoir voulu garder le vice-capitaine Jaggerjack qui était maintenant six pieds sous terre. Au moins, il y aurait eu un élément doué en plus. D'ailleurs, Byakuya s'étonnait que la nouvelle du décès ne se fut pas encore répandue... Peut-être que le corps n'avait pas encore été retrouvé... bien que cela fasse tout de même plusieurs jours.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Même si le corps n'avait pas été découvert... L'un de ses proches avait dû voir qu'il avait disparu, non ? Quelque chose sonnait faux... Il se promit d'aller interroger l'assistant Hisagi plus tard.

D'ailleurs, le lieutenant Ulquiorra lui avait aussi paru étrange ces jours-ci. Lui qui restait habituellement enfermé dans son bureau était un peu plus sorti cette semaine, vaquant dans les couloirs. Le Capitaine garda cet élément en tête.

Il reprit en main son dossier : l'attentat à la bombe à l'Hôtel Ibis. Un véritable casse-tête. Impossible de retrouver le moindre corps complet. Ils étaient tous déchiquetés. Une dizaine de bombes à travers tout l'Hôtel dont une spécialement dans la pièce que visait certainement l'auteur de ce massacre : la salle de réunion. Une vingtaine hommes d'affaires assassinés dont un envoyé d'Irak pour un contrat totalement pacifiste et encore quelques hommes venant de pays différents tels l'Angleterre, les États-Unis ou même la France. Un véritable travail de professionnel. Cette affaire n'avait pas encore fait la une, mais Kuchiki savait que les journalistes attendaient avec impatience la moindre information.

Le Gotei 13 serait certainement qualifié comme une société incompétente qui prétendait pouvoir sauver le peuple alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de prévoir un attentat. Oui, Byakuya était sûr que ça serait dans ce genre là.

Le déclin était présent. Et lui, il n'était pas mieux. À présent complice dans une affaire de meurtre –celui de Jaggerjack –, si le nouveau Commandant se mettait à fouiller dans son passé, il allait avoir du mal à se justifier. Bien sûr, qui ferait le lien entre Ichigo Kurosaki et lui ? Personne, bien évidemment. Kuchiki avait été, certes, totalement acquitté dans les affaires de l'Espada, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher le nouveau Commandant de rouvrir un procès, ou même de le renvoyer suite à ses antécédents. Il avait entendu que la BAI avait mis son nez dans les affaires du Gotei 13, un peu plus que d'habitude. Il devrait faire probablement plus attention à ses actions à partir de maintenant...

Mais sa petite soeur lui manquait...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se réveilla péniblement. Il se sentait aussi fatigué et las que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Le silence pesant de son appartement laissait penser qu'il devait être seul, à présent. En regardant l'heure sur son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Il se leva, tout en faisant attention de ne pas raviver la douleur de sa récente blessure, et se dirigea vers le salon.<p>

La télévision était allumée et passait une idiote émission de variété. S'asseyant quelques instants, il regarda une jeune femme tentant de trouver le prix de l'un de l'ensemble des objets proposés. Lorsque la bonne réponse fut émise, le public hurla, des paillettes volèrent un peu partout sur le plateau, et la femme pleurait de joie.

Tant de bonheur dégoûtait Grimmjow. Il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sentant la faim tirailler son estomac. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son assistant endormi sur la table de la cuisine, un ordinateur devant lui et une tasse de café à côté. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

- Hisagi ! murmura-t-il.

Le brun gémit en ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira quelques instants avant de regarder son lieutenant.

- Vous êtes réveillé, Lieutenant ? fit Shuuhei en étouffant un bâillement.

- Oui, grogna le bleuté. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Il y a deux, peut-être trois heures. Je bossais sur les indices qu'on avait jusqu'à présent, et pour voir les différentes possibilités lors de notre potentielle descente au Blue Squirrel.. et je me suis endormi, soupira le tatoué.

- Je vois, acquiesça Grimmjow. Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec le Professeur Urahara ?

- Il a refusé. Il a eu quelques problèmes avec Aizen, lui aussi dans le passé. C'est à cause de lui s'il a perdu sa grande renommée de scientifique au Gotei 13, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rallier à lui. Le professeur ne veut pas avoir à faire quoique ce soit avec le Gotei 13 et Aizen.

- Aizen a vraiment foutu la merde partout... Va falloir se méfier de tout le monde dorénavant, même de la BAI, s'il le faut. Aizen a trop de relations pour notre bien.

Shuuhei se renfrogna à la mention de la BAI. Kensei n'avait toujours pas réapparu et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne culpabilisait aucunement de son comportement envers lui, et était même quelque peu satisfait. Il espérait qu'il ne recommencerai pas de sitôt.

- J'aimerai ne plus être en duo avec Mugurama, si c'est possible, répliqua le brun.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le bleuté. Son assistant s'entendait avec tout le monde habituellement, il fallait vraiment être un véritable connard pour qu'il ne vous aime pas.

- Il fait des remarques désagréables et ça ne me plaît pas, fit Shuuhei, les yeux scotchés sur son ordinateur.

- Quels genres de remarques ? le questionna Grimmjow.

- Du genre, que je suis un coincé du cul, grogna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimmjow ricana. Rare était ceux qui voyait Hisagi Shuuhei en colère, mais vu l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de son assistant, Kensei avait dû y goûter.

- À mon avis, c'est une manière détournée de te draguer, expliqua le bleuté. Et dire qu'il a réussi à te mettre en colère ! rigola-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous dites cela ? dit avec surprise Shuuhei. Et je n'étais pas en colère, juste contrarié !

- Parce que je suis quasiment pareil, répondit Grimmjow en haussant les épaules. Bref, t'as pas le temps de méditer sur ça, au boulot ! Et réessaye de convaincre le scientifique, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui le fera changer d'avis !

- Oui, Lieutenant Jaggerjack, acquiesça le brun, quelque peu dérouté parce que venait de lui dire le bleuté.

- Où sont partis les autres membres de la BAI ? demanda Grimmjow en servant une tasse de café.

- Ils n'ont pas qu'une enquête au cours. Ils devaient se rendre à la capitainerie de la BAI. Ils continuent à enquêter et à bosser sur Blue Squirrel. Shinji Hirako a même dit qu'il allait essayer de retrouver tout ce qu'a pu faire Aizen dans le passé et essayer de le cerner.

- Aizen n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on peut cerner facilement. Je dirai même que c'est impossible ! Il a trop brouillé les pistes et changé de caractère pour qu'on puisse déterminer sa vrai nature, fit le bleuté. C'est un véritable monstre sans cœur, un connard qui n'hésite pas à user les autres pour sa propre personne. C'est tout ce dont on peut être sûrs.

- Nos meilleurs psychologues sont dessus, apparemment. À moins que son dossier médical soit falsifié... commença Shuuhei. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant finalement. Vaut mieux se fier à Shinji, il l'a connu en tant que vice-capitaine quand même !

- Peut-être, on verra bien ce que dira son dossier, affirma Grimmjow. C'est dans des cas comme celui-ci que je regrette d'avoir démissionné du Gotei. Au moins, j'aurai pu essayer d'avoir des informations moi-même. J'me sens inutile là, soupira-t-il.

- Vous êtes encore blessé, Lieutenant, c'est trop dangereux. Et croyez-moi, mieux vaut que vous soyez ici qu'au Gotei, rétorqua Shuuhei. Il est en pleine chute libre : démissions, sous-effectifs, mission de plus en plus graves. La Chambre des 46 ne va pas tarder à s'en mêler, si cela n'est pas déjà fait. Je ne suis pas trop au courant des dernières nouvelles, je me suis porté malade.

- Tu te portes malade alors qu'ils sont en sous-effectifs et ils acceptent ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

- Ils n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe, et c'est bien là le problème. Les Capitaines et vice-Capitaine sont surchargés de travail. Je n'ai même pas eu à me justifier ! Mais l'ambiance était infernale et je n'en pouvais plus, souffla le brun. C'est inhumain tout ce que pouvait nous demander le Commandant !

- Finalement, la liberté c'est pas si mal, se reprit alors Grimmjow. Tu devras bien y retourner, tu t'occuperas de tout ça.

- Génial ! ironisa Shuuhei, en grimaçant.

Un téléphone sonna dans l'appartement.

- C'est le mien ! s'exclama Jaggerjack. Hirako... Est-ce que c'est prudent de répondre au téléphone ? Si c'est pas lui ? Je suis censé être mort, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Shuuhei. Répondez, on ne sait jamais. Dans le pire des cas, vous dîtes que ce n'est pas vous.

- Allô ? répondit le bleuté, en mettant l'appel sur haut parleur.

- Jaggerjack ? L'heure est grave. Même plus que grave. La Chambre des 46 vient de relever Yamamoto de ses fonctions, et un remplaçant doit arriver dans les jours à veni r! relata le blond à l'autre bout du fil avec une voix légèrement paniquée. Aizen a réussi à faire bouger Yamamoto du Gotei, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaye de l'assassiner dans les jours à venir.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils tandis que Shuuhei fixait le portable avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Chambre des 46 agisse aussi fort.

- Essayez d'en parler à vos supérieurs, assurez une protection au Commandant ! tenta-t-il.

- Déjà fait, soupira Shinji. Refus catégorique. Pour eux, cela ne les concerne pas. D'ailleurs, l'enquête sur Aizen au Gotei n'a même pas évolué depuis votre départ. Je pense qu'on va devoir avancer notre descente.

- Le Lieutenant est encore blessé ! protesta Shuuhei, se récoltant un regard glacial de son supérieur.

- Arrête de l'appeler Lieutenant, Hisagi ! rétorqua le blond. Il ne l'est plus, et il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps et je pense qu'en ce moment-même son souhait est d'arracher la tête d'Aizen.

- Vous pensez réellement que les relations d'Aizen y sont pour quelque chose ? questionna le brun.

- C'est même sur et certain, marmonna le bleuté. Cette affaire va trop loin !

- Avez-vous réussi à engager le scientifique, Hisagi ? demanda Hirako.

- Malheureusement non, des antécédents avec Aizen, lui aussi, soupira celui-ci, dépité.

- Cette pourriture, grogna le blond. Essayez de le faire changer d'avis. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du boulot et je ne suis pas censé divulguer ces informations. Au boulot !

Shinji raccrocha vivement, laissant Grimmjow et Shuuhei au bout du fil assimiler les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Ainsi, c'était fait. Aizen avait une prise sur le Gotei 13. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la télé où un flash spécial venait d'apparaître.

- ... Hôtel Ibis a complètement explosé hier à minuit. Ceci semble être un attentat à la bombe. Une polémique fait rage dans les autres pays. En effet, il y avait plusieurs envoyés venant d'Irak, d'Angleterre, ou encore de France.

Cette information interpella Grimmjow. Un attentat terroriste à Tokyo ? Cela semblait impossible. Il s'assit sur le canapé pour regarder en détails les informations, zappant sur plusieurs chaînes : il remarqua qu'elles parlaient toutes de cet incident.

- Les victimes s'élèvent à une centaine de personnes, aucun corps n'a été encore retrouvé. La dizaine de bombes présentes dans le bâtiment semble avoir tout dévasté...

- Entre ça, et le commandant Yamamoto relevé de ses fonctions... on est dans la merde, ricana tristement Shuuhei.

- C'est pas une coïncidence. C'est trop d'un coup pour être un hasard. Sur qui tout ces problèmes vont retomber ? Sur le Gotei 13. Déjà qu'à la base on se méfie de nous parce qu'on est super secrets, là les journalistes vont rajouter qu'on est des incompétents incapables de faire leur boulot. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup d'Aizen, c'est pas possible autrement ! s'énerva le bleuté. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Kurosaki a dû se dépêcher de me tuer pour déstabiliser encore le Gotei 13 ! C'est la cible d'Aizen depuis le début!

- On se bat contre des adversaires fantômes, lieutenant ! On ne sait pas qui ils sont, ni comment ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans le Gotei avec tout les tests et recherches qu'on fait sur notre passé !

- On va devoir les trouver, ces adversaires fantômes, exigea Jaggerjack. Demain, tu retournes au Gotei, tu essayes de me prendre tous les dossiers des hauts membres du Gotei, enfin, ceux qui ont accès à de grandes informations telles que les plans du bâtiment. Je veux tout !

- Vous allez réellement fouiller au cas par cas ? s'étrangla Shuuhei, voyant mal son Lieutenant rester assis durant des heures.

- _Nous_ allons fouiller au cas par cas, Hisagi ! T'es encore mon assistant à ce que je sache ! sourit sadiquement Jaggerjack. Du travail administratif, y'a que ça d'bon ! Pour l'instant, essayons d'amasser le plus de détails possible sur cet attentat!

Shuuhei et Grimmjow se mirent au boulot avec acharnement. Il fallait qu'ils coincent le réseau d'Aizen !

* * *

><p>Kisuke Urahara affichait une mine sombre en regardant les actualités. Un attentat terroriste. C'était signé Sosûke Aizen dans toute sa splendeur. Le blond savait comment il aimait montrer qu'il était le plus fort, à la limite de l'invincibilité. Quelle mégalomanie ! soupira Urahara.<p>

Avait-il eu raison de refuser la proposition de Shuuhei ? Devait-il laisser encore Aizen tuer des milliers de personnes avant qu'il ne daigner à affronter ses peurs et son passé ? Oh, Aizen en avait rabaissé des gens, il en avait brisé intérieurement autant que physiquement. Il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien, se dit le scientifique.

Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier, son échec, son renvoi, reviendrait à la surface parce qu'il n'avait jamais combattu ceci, il avait juste mis dans un coin de sa tête, et basta. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait, balayant sa vie de scientifique pour une vie, plus plate, de philosophe dans une université quelconque. Il avait tout abandonné, sa grande et belle maison en ville, sa belle voiture de riche. Tout, tellement la honte de s'être fait avoir par un simple policier quelconque était présente. Mais ce n'était pas un quelconque policier, en fait, c'était un homme sans scrupule.

Et pendant qu'il se terrait dans son coin sans se forcer à dire à voix haute la vérité sur Aizen Sosûke, celui-ci prenait un peu plus de pouvoir, gagnait des relations et tissait un réseau de mafia inimaginable. La tête entre ses mains, Kisuke réfléchit. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Kisuke prit une décision. Il se promit de rappeler ce Hisagi plus tard. Oui, il était temps.

Il était temps de sortir la tête haute, quitte à en mourir assassiné en main propre par Aizen. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'est à dire tuer celui qui a gâché sa vie. Peut-être ne le ferait-il pas de sa propre main, il y avait tant de gens qui voulaient le tuer avec plus de conviction que lui, mais il voulait le voir mourir.

Et quitte à le voir mourir, autant le faire souffrir avant. Kisuke n'était pas pour la torture physique, mais celle mentale ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. D'ailleurs, le nouveau dirigeant de la capitainerie scientifique du Gotei 13 allait certainement être d'accord avec lui. Mais avant... Il fallait qu'il trouve le point sensible d'Aizen. Et il en était sûr, il le trouverait... dans son profond passé.

Parce que c'était là que tout devait avoir commencé.

* * *

><p><strong>Une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur! <strong>


	20. Le dernier acte

**Note : **Après des mois de silence, je reviens enfin! Pardonnez ce gros blanc, mais j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le "syndrome de la page blanche" autant pour cette fiction que pour l'autre! Il faut que j'apprenne à être régulière, aussi. C'est pas gagné, j'vous le dis. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et encore désolée pour les... 4 mois? de non publication! (j'ai l'impression de m'excuser à chaque chapitre, c'est dingue ça.) Harcelez-moi si vous pensez que je prends trop mon temps, j'vous l'autorise!

Mon chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta-lectrice, pardonnez les fautes. Ensuite, à la fin de cette fiction, il y aura une réécriture. C'est plus que sûr, vu que j'ai déjà commencé. En effet, je pense que mon niveau a quelque peu évolué en 2 ans, et j'aimerai réécrire cette fiction parce que je trouve qu'il y a quelque point que je n'ai pas assez approfondi, ou oublié (comme la relation Rukia/Ichigo...) , tout simplement. Si vous avez des détails qui vous ont sauté aux yeux dans ma fiction, des incohérences ou un point que je n'ai pas assez expliqué, dites-le moi, tout sera pris en compte!

(Le titre ne signifie pas que c'est le dernier chapitre, loin de là!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19.<strong>

_Le dernier acte. _

* * *

><p>Assis sur son bureau, devant des énormes tas de feuilles éparpillés de par et d'autres, Grimmjow soupira en s'étirant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu autant de papiers... En fait, il n'avait pas autant eu de travail administratif de toute sa carrière! Shuuhei avait toujours été bien plus organisé que lui pour ça...<p>

Il regarda sans grand intérêt un énième dossier d'un policier travaillant au Gotei 13. C'était comme tout les autres auparavant, sans grand intérêt, pas irréprochable, mais pas de détails qui montreraient que celui-ci soit un membre de l'organisation d'Aizen, ou un infiltré... ou même un pion ! N'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, s'ils avaient un peu plus d'informations qu'actuellement.

Il tourna la tête vers son canapé où Shuuhei s'était endormi sur les innombrables feuilles autour de lui. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble toute la nuit, après avoir reçu tout les dossiers par Hirako, qui les avait eu par on ne sait quel miracle !

« J'ai le bras long, avait-il dit en souriant mystérieusement. »

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer par les plus bas rangs, avant d'aller graduellement et de finir par les Capitaines. Ses dossiers étaient des véritables mines d'ors quand même. Ils retraçaient toutes leurs scolarités, sans omettre aucun détails sur leurs vies de familles et leurs passés. Le bleuté avait été surpris par quelque révélations. Comme son assistant, Shuuhei, à qui il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il lisait son dossier, avait eu une période de perturbateur dans sa vie. Un vrai petit délinquant, avait ricana le Lieutenant en lisant toutes les frasques du brun. Difficile à croire qu'un homme aussi discret et calme à présent, pouvait avoir été dans la délinquance juvénile, frôlant parfois le tribunal. Le bleuté se demandait ce qui avait été le déclencheur d'un pareil changement de comportement. La maturité en grandissant ? Le regret ?

C'était quelque chose qui le dépassait de passer du coq à l'âne de cette façon. Être méchant la veille, puis quelques temps après, devenir le personnage du parfait gentil? C'était peut-être extrémiste mais cela reflétait bien la réalité. On ne changeait pas sa nature. Comme on dit, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop! Alors... comment son assistant avait-il pu changer à ce point?

Jaggerjack haussa les épaules en se promettant de lui poser la question plus tard, histoire d'être sûr, et finit alors sa pile de dossiers, ne se sentant pas près de dormir. Après, il devrait entamer les Capitaines, ayant laissé les Lieutenants à Hisagi.

Le bleuté savait qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'attention sur ses dossiers, criblant chaque phrases, chaque détails qui pouvait paraître suspect. Certains dossiers étaient falsifiés, c'était sûr et certain, mais c'était à lui de trouver lesquels et surtout à quel passage de leur vie. Il y avait toujours une erreur ou incohérence dans les falsifications. Et c'était cette faille qu'il allait devoir trouver !

Il commença par le dossier qui lui semblait le plus intéressant et certainement le plus modifié : celui d'Aizen. Il y avait bien une raison qui avait amené ce traître à en venir là. Les premiers papiers étaient des bulletins de classes, commençant à partir de la 6e jusqu'au lycée. Grimmjow les lu tous attentivement. Ils en revenaient tous au même : Sosuke Aizen était un élève très intelligent, montrant une perspicacité et une grande logique, dès son collège. Les professeurs trouvaient qu'il était pourtant très froid et qu'il ne s'intégrait pas dans la classe. Il y avait certaines plaintes de comportement abusif. Aizen était parfois très blessant avec ses camarades, qui avaient limite peur de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait montré de lui jusqu'à son baccalauréat.

Ce que trouvait le bleuté étrange, ce n'était pas le comportement d'Aizen qu'il trouvait normal, vu les événements actuels, mais plutôt que de sa naissance jusqu'à ses 8 ans, il avait très peu d'informations. Ce constat lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il était évident que quelqu'un avait enlevé une partie de son enfance. Même si les dossiers étaient falsifiés, Aizen avait au moins pris la peine de mettre quelque chose, et de ne pas commettre l'erreur de laisser un trou dans cette partie de son enfance, sachant que cela attirerait plus l'attention que nécessaire.

Non, il était évident que ce n'était pas Aizen qui avait enlevé cette partie, mais quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas que l'on sache ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette période. Grimmjow remarqua un détail, certes futiles, mais tout autant important qu'autre chose : il n'y avait pas le nom de ses parents. Le bleuté avait beau fouiller de fond en comble le dossier, rien n'indiquait qui était ses parents. C'était pourtant des informations élémentaires que le Gotei 13 demandait à chaque nouvelle recrue. Alors pourquoi cette partie avait-elle était aussi retirée ? Il poserait la question à Shinji...

Il feuilleta un peu plus loin, mais ne trouvant rien de concluant. En soupirant, il passa à un autre dossier, se disant que si le début de sa vie était déjà mystérieux, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il prit le dossier suivant qui était celui du capitaine de la sixième section : Byakuya Kuchiki. Pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, ce capitaine avait été irréprochable et très respectueux et pointilleux sur les lois. Le lieutenant Abarai l'accusait souvent d'être un iceberg sur patte tant il était froid et inexpressif.

Grimmjow se plongea alors dans l'enfance et la vie du très secret Capitaine. Né d'une famille noble, grandissant avec une éducation stricte par des professeurs particuliers. Une enfance irréprochable jusqu'à ses 15 ans. Le bleuté ricana en pensant que décidément, il en apprenait encore des belles ! Le Capitaine Kuchiki avait fait une certaine entorse à son éducation et avait fugué quelques temps, ne supportant plus sa vie de noble. Il était écrit qu'il avait été retrouvé quelque jours après de nombreuses recherches intensives, et qu'il n'avait plus fait parler de lui après ça. Des études supérieurs irréprochables passant par le cursus de droit et son stage de police. Rien à dire. Justement était là le problème, c'était trop parfait pour être vrai.

Le bleuté songea que s'il aurait fait une fugue, il ne se ferait pas attraper pour revenir sans rien dire. Cette fugue avait eu un but, non? C'était étrange qu'après celle-ci, le noble rebelle se soit tu sans rien essayer d'autre... Ce n'était pas le genre actuel de Kuchiki de laisser faire les choses sans donner le petit commentaire permettant de comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord. Il est peut-être plus réservé actuellement, mais si, plus jeune, il avait été capable de faire une fugue, il ne se serait pas arrêté là. Ce n'était pas logique, ou bien il était trop paranoïaque et réfléchissait beaucoup trop.

Deux dossiers de capitaines que Grimmjow étudiait, et deux qui étaient certainement modifiés au profit des Capitaines. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour faire ça... et c'était le Capitaine-Commandant. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. Le bleuté se retourna en entendant du bruit dans son dos. Shuuhei se réveillait.

- Désolé Lieutenant, 'me suis endormi, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Non, tu es sûr? J'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Grimmjow.

- Roh, c'est bon. Il est presque cinq heures du matin, vous êtes insomniaques ou quoi? râla le brun. Vous travaillez sur quoi?

- J'ai fini ma pile de dossiers jusqu'au capitaines, expliqua le bleuté en montrant son dossier en main. Je venais juste de commencer, mais ils sont plutôt casse-tête.

- Vous avez tant travaillé? s'étonna l'assistant, avant de rougir vivement. Vous êtes tombé sur mon dossier? bégaya-t-il.

- Oh oui, ricana le Lieutenant. Je suis tombée sur des choses bien intéressantes...

- Chacun a des passages honteux, répliqua Shuuhei, en levant la tête, essayant de rester digne.

- C'est sûr que saccager son lycée, c'est un peu honteux pour un policier du Gotei 13, se moqua Grimmjow.

- N'en rajoutez pas, par pitié! grogna l'assistant en se renfrognant. Allez plutôt dormir, on dirait un mort-vivant tellement vous avez de cernes.

- Les dossiers ne sont pas finis, riposta le bleuté.

- Et c'est pas en dormant debout que vous allez réussir à travailler correctement. Vous venez vous-même d'avouer que les dossiers des capitaines étaient de véritables casse-tête!

Shuuhei était bien gentil, mais Grimmjow pensait qu'il le couvait un peu trop. Malgré tout, le bleuté se leva de son siège et s'en alla vers sa chambre, pour s'étaler sur son lit sans aucune grâce. Son assistant avait peut-être raison.. il avait bien besoin de sommeil! Pourtant, tout ses méninges tournaient encore et encore, essayant de résoudre cet énigme sans fin, dont il n'en voyait plus le bout.

Il pensait à son but premier : Kiyori et sa vengeance. Tout ceci l'avait amené à une trahison de trois capitaines, la découverte d'un trafic énorme, d'un homme qui l'avait trahi lui, de sa tentative d'assassinat... et tout ça en quelques mois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Au moins, il pouvait se sentir heureux que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas présents, le peu qu'il dormait, il était tellement fatigué, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

C'était son seul échappatoire, le travail. La seule chose dans laquelle il pouvait faire abstraction de ce qu'il y avait autour, de penser à _lui_. Le bleuté s'était mis en tête que son but était la vengeance de Kiyori, et que cela incluait forcément Kurosaki, vu qu'il travaillait pour le meurtrier du novice.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, en pensant déjà à tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour demain.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra regarda attentivement le plan qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il entoura de son crayon rouge les endroits qui lui semblaient stratégiques, et faciles à atteindre. Il devait en placer 5. Une au centre, le bureau du Commandant semblait l'endroit idéal pour cela, mais, depuis son arrêt forcé, personne ne pouvait y entrer... Dans le pire des cas, il la placerait sous le bureau de la secrétaire. Une au quatre point cardinaux, tout les deux étages. Cela devrait faire assez de dégâts pour effrayer le Gotei, et accomplir la vengeance de son maître.<p>

Il ne pensait pas au mort qu'il causerait. Il ne souhaitait qu'obéir à Aizen. Les conséquences de ses actes étaient futiles. Réfléchissant encore à son plan, il prit une feuille et nota quelques informations. Tous les détails devaient être pris en compte. Il devait être vigilant et précautionneux. Chaque minute, chaque seconde comptait. Une erreur est il mourra. Il calcula le temps qu'il mettait entre chaque placement, les comptes à rebours.

Il décida d'aller faire à tour au Gotei, pour faire du repérage. Sa mission se devait d'être parfaite. Il fallait plus que toucher l'organisation, il fallait la couler. Sortant de son appartement, il observa discrètement les alentours. Personne de potentiellement nuisible en vue. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, loin de là, mais prudent. Dans son métier, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était la prudence qui régnait sur le reste. L'observation, la perspicacité, tous ces critères qui faisaient de lui l'un des meilleurs mercenaires.

La mission était grande cette fois-ci, bien plus dure qu'une autre. Ce n'était pas un simple acte de terrorisme, mais le début de la fin d'une vengeance. Mais si Aizen lui avait confié, c'était qu'il le considérait bien plus apte que les autres à la faire, et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ulquiorra était ravi de pouvoir enfin détruire cette organisation. Toutes ces années de boulot, d'infiltration n'avait pas été vaine. Personne ne connaissait le Gotei mieux que lui, personne ne pouvait faire cette mission mieux que lui. Il en était persuadé.

Dès son arrivé au Gotei, il fonça aux endroits réfléchis. Il pensa à des potentielles excuses de sa présence dans les endroits où personne ne le voyait habituellement. Tout devait être parfait.

Car c'était l'un des derniers actes de la vengeance.

* * *

><p>Ichigo triturait une photo entre ses mains. Il la regardait avec un air de regret et de colère, le visage baissé et les sourcils froncés. C'est comme ça que le trouva Rukia, alors qu'elle faisait sa visite hebdomadaire. En l'entendant rentrer, il releva sa tête avec surprise, et Rukia pensa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi vulnérable.<p>

Elle avait entendu la nouvelle. Il l'avait tué, de ses propres mains. Et elle qui savait tout sur son ami, elle qui avait deviné ses sentiments s'était senti désemparé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider et être proche de lui.

- Ichigo, fit-elle incertaine. Est-ce que...

- Ne me pose pas cette question, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller?

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle à son tour. Tu es le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Je t'ai répété maintes et maintes fois de t'enfuir et de lui dire la vérité. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. - elle prit un ton plus doux - Maintenant, à toi de prendre les bonnes décisions, Ichigo...

- M'enfuir et te laisser là toute seule, sans personne? ragea-t-il.

- Arrête de penser aux autres, pense un peu à toi même! Je me débrouille très bien depuis le départ de grand frère! J'aurai préféré que tu sois heureux et que tu partes, plutôt que de devoir faire ce que tu as fait et d'avoir perdu l'homme que tu aimais! pestiféra-t-elle.

Ichigo se tut, prit sa tête entre ses mains et ricana, à la grande surprise de Rukia.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on s'entendait si bien... commença-t-il en ricanant encore un peu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. Tu sais bien comment me remettre à ma place, et me faire rendre compte de certaines choses.

Rukia sourit tendrement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule, il faut bien quelqu'un de pragmatique pour te secouer un peu de temps en temps. Ton plan avance?

Ichigo perdit son visage presque détendu et se ferma automatiquement.

- Absolument pas. J'ai beaucoup plus de mal que je ne le pensais à trouver des personnes qui sont contre Aizen. De plus, c'est difficile à parler de ce sujet sans la crainte qu'ils aillent lui dire ce que je complote... mais je pense qu'Aizen se doute de quelque chose. Il est pas con, quand même.

- S'il savait quelque chose, il t'aurait tout de suite arrêté, non? questionna Rukia, sceptique.

- Non, répondit Ichigo. Pas s'il prépare quelque chose dont il est sûr et certain que l'impact le rendra quasi-intouchable. Et j'en suis sûre que c'est ça. Il a trop de confiance dans ses yeux et dans sa façon d'être. Depuis quelques jours, il prend plus de risques, envoie des troupes là où il hésitait y'a quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais ça m'a l'air drôlement gros. J'ai mis mon plan entre parenthèse le temps d'en savoir un peu plus... Je peux pas mettre les pieds là où je ne sais rien.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Il y a beaucoup plus de mouvements dans notre secteurs.

- Dans le secteur de l'éducation? s'étonna le rouquin. Mais pourquoi? C'est un secteur secondaire.

- Le sachant secondaire et peu utilisé par les hauts placés, ils ont peut-être vu un endroit parfait pour s'échanger des informations que certaines personnes ne doivent prendre connaissance, remarqua-t-elle en appuyant son regard sur lui.

- Tu penses qu'il essaye de m'évincer?

- Peut-être... rien n'est sûr. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je pensais jusqu'au jour où j'ai vu Shirosaki. Toujours aussi infecte, d'ailleurs. La première fois que je le voyais dans ce quartier depuis son grade, i ans.

- Donc Aizen prépare bien quelque chose. Quelque chose que Shirosaki sait. Et moi qui pensait qu'il s'était calmé ces temps-ci... Il doit juste jubiler d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi.

- Et de pouvoir enfin te porter le coup de grâce. C'est ce qu'il souhaite depuis toujours. Quel fraternité vous avez, ironisa-t-elle, en s'amusant à décoiffer les cheveux de son ami.

Ichigo sembla gêné quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

- En parlant de fraternité... J'ai vu Byakuya.

Rukia se stoppa d'un coup dans ses mouvements, et lui lança un drôle de regard.

- Comment ça vu? Vu et parlé? demanda-t-elle, pressante.

- Vu et parlé, acquiesça Ichigo. Je... je ne savais pas si tu allais bien le prendre... ça fait des année qu'on ne l'a pas vu, et je ne savais pas si tu lui en voulais.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Pourquoi je lui en voudrai? Si j'avais eu la chance de partir, je l'aurai prise sans douter. Il l'a eu, et s'il en est plus heureux ainsi, je ne lui en voudrai jamais. C'est comme toi. Je t'en veux un peu. Je sais que c'est dur de te le dire, mais tu as tué l'homme que tu aimais. Ce n'était pas ton premier meurtre, ni le dernier, mais c'est celui qui, dans le fond, t'as achevé. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, déclara calmement la brune.

- Arrête de faire comme si cela ne te touchait pas, Rukia. Parfois, tu me fais penser à ton frère, se moqua-t-il. Toujours à vouloir garder leur sentiment et rester la tête haute. Fierté des Kuchiki peut-être?

- Je ne suis pas une Kuchiki, rétorqua-t-elle. Hisana était ma soeur, Byakuya est mon grand frère de coeur. Pas de sang, de coeur. J'ai juste tellement vécu avec lui, que son influence s'en ressent sur moi. Tu devrai prendre exemple!

- Cela revient au même. Dans le fond, tu restes une Kuchiki! s'amusa-t-il à énerver son amie. Et je suis très bien comme je suis.

Elle lui asséna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir te voir, continua Ichigo.

Ce dernier ne rata pas l'étincelle d'espoir qui parcourut les yeux de Rukia, et le sourire qu'elle retenait, avant de se reprendre.

- Qu'il ne se mette pas en danger pour rien. Apparemment, les temps sont durs au Gotei, fit-elle avec fierté.

- Il s'en sortira. Comme toujours.

- Comme toujours, répéta Rukia, avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix. Il est temps pour moi de partir, reprit-elle avec aplomb. Les enfants vont s'inquiéter de ma trop longue absence. S'ils râlent, je dirai que c'est de ta faute Kurosaki, et je leur demanderai de te frapper sans pitié!

- Je me défendrai autant que je le pourrai! rajouta-t-il avant que Rukia ne ferme la porte.

Ichigo se retrouva seul à nouveau, la photo de Grimmjow encore dans ses mains, le coeur plus léger d'avoir pu se libérer à une amie. Il pensa à ces enfants dont s'occupait Rukia. Ces enfants qui ne savaient pas que leurs avenirs étaient entre les mains d'un tyran. Il était l'un d'eux avant, personne ne pouvait les comprendre mieux que ceux qui avaient vécu dans cette "garderie des gladiateurs", comme on la surnommait depuis toujours. Des enfants-soldats, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Et c'était à lui de tout stopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur! ~ <strong>


End file.
